Naruto: the Ninja Saiyan
by Junior the Wolf
Summary: What if the Nine-Tailed Fox wasn't alone when it attacked the Leaf Village? What if a giant golden ape was attacking as well? And what's with the monkey tail?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: the Ninja Saiyan**

Summary: What if the Nine-Tailed Fox wasn't alone when it attacked the Leaf Village? What if a giant golden ape was attacking as well? And what's with the monkey tail?

Naruto/Dragon Ball Crossover  
Rated M for adult language, nudity and adult content.  
Story inspired by a challenge issued by Challenger

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Flashback_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball.

**Chapter 1**

The Village Hidden in the Leaves. A place known for its vast forests, treating everyone like family and the home of many different clans. Yes, this place is truly one of the most powerful hidden villages in all the shinobi nations. As for me, I am one of their newest ninjas. I go by a few names. The Child of the Whirlpool, the Second Flash of the Leaf, the Child of Prophecy or, my personal favorite, the son of two great parents. As for my real name, I am Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. I am twelve years old and happily engaged to my father's teammates' eldest daughters, though I hope they both know this. Now, how did I manage to become such a great person? Well, that is one interesting story.

I was born into the royal family of the Land of Whirlpools, though my mother, being the last of that lineage, resided in the Leaf Village at the time of my birth. However, the night I was born, a great tragedy hit the village. While my mother was in labor, a massive fox with nine tails and an equally massive ape with golden fur and a long tail suddenly appeared. My parents are familiar with the legends of the Nine-Tailed Fox and knew that it must be stopped in order to protect the village and our family. The same goes for the ape, though we have no idea what the hell it is or why it's here.

My father, as a last resort, had no choice but to use a forbidden sealing jutsu to seal them within someone, since an inanimate object would be unable to hold either entity for very long. He had to use a living person; a newborn to be more precise, since an adult's body couldn't handle the strain and would die, releasing them back into the world. And knowing him, he couldn't use someone else's child if he wasn't willing to use his own. And so, he sealed them both inside me. However, something unexpected happened.

You know what? I shouldn't tell you what happened just yet. Instead, let me begin our story when all hell is about to break loose... at least, that's what my mom thinks.

xxxxx

Walking through the forest, going at a leisurely pace, are three individuals. One is a man with short, unruly blonde hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a black t-shirt, black wristbands, dark blue cargo pants with two yellow stripes running down the legs, black sandals, a leaf headband tied around his forehead and a white short-sleeve coat with red flames trimming the bottom hem. The back says 'Fourth Fire Shadow' in red kanji. Strapped to his back are a sheathed katana and a sheathed bō-staff. Next is a woman with long vivid red hair, deep violet eyes and a lovely figure. She's wearing a dark blue top, black wristbands, dark blue cargo pants with two dark orange stripes running down the leg, black sandals and a whirlpool headband around her neck. Hanging from her left hip is a sheathed katana. Finally is a boy with spiky red hair of a lighter shade than the woman's tied in a long, thick ponytail and blue eyes. He's dressed in a black t-shirt, black wristbands, dark orange cargo shorts, black sandals and a red sleeveless coat with black flames trimming the bottom hem. The back says 'Second Flash of the Leaf' in black kanji. Like the man, he, too, has a sheathed sword and bō-staff strapped to his back. However, his staff is different from the man's and, instead of a katana, he has a longsword. The boy looks about twelve years old, but is built better than most sixteen-year-olds. The other two are in their mid-thirties, though looked to be in their late twenties, and have a gold band around their left ring fingers, symbolizing that they are married.

"Mom, do you think they missed us?" the boy asked.

"Of course they do, sweetie. Why wouldn't they?" the woman replied.

"Well, there are some who never did like us." the man commented.

"More like jealous." the boy muttered.

The woman laughed. "That's right, son. Some are just jealous that I got such a handsome man and they didn't."

"That's because they were all horny and were interested in my status as apprentice of a sannin and not me." the man added. "For your sake, son. Let's hope history doesn't repeat itself."

"Something tells me otherwise, my darling." the woman said to her husband.

"I know, but a man can dream, right?" Their son chuckled at his father's words.

"So how should we enter; smoke, leaves or shimmer?" the boy asked.

The two adults thought it over for less than a moment. "Shimmer." they both said.

The boy nodded. "Shimmer it is." A trio of grins were seen before they put their right index and middle fingers on their foreheads. A few seconds later, they simply vanished.

xxxxx

The family reappeared on top of a mountain that overlooked a hidden ninja village. The mountain itself has four faces carved into the rockface. They themselves were standing above the face that looks like the man.

"Home sweet home." the man said, looking over the home he had to leave for so long.

"Yeah... So much to do, yet so little time." the woman added.

"Man, Inari would love to see this." the boy said, smiling at the memory of his dear friend.

"I know she would love it too, son. But you know she's busy at the moment." the woman said to her baby boy.

"I know, Mom. I just miss her." the boy replied.

"It has been three months since she left." the man mentioned.

Mother and son nodded, remembering when the woman the boy cared for deeply had to leave on important business.

"Well, let's get the ball rolling." the woman said, changing the subject for her son's sake.

The two males nodded before they vanished without a trace again.

xxxxx

Appearing in the hallway of a building the two adults are very familiar with, the family of three started walking. They stopped in front of a pair of double doors. Looking around, the woman motioned for her son to put his ear to the door.

"There's only one person inside the room." the boy said after a moment. "However, I sense four others as well, but they're hiding their signatures."

"The Hokage's personal guards. They stay out of sight and only reveal themselves when they are needed." the man explained. "Well, knock so he can let us in."

The boy nodded before knocking on the double doors. They heard someone say, "Yes, come in." before they opened the doors. Once inside, they saw an old man sitting at a desk full of paperwork. He's in his sixties with brown eyes, grey hair and a beard. He's garbed in a white and red robe with a headdress of the same color nearby. On the front of the headdress is the kanji for fire in red.

The old man looked up from his paperwork and gasped. Before him were three individuals, two of them he hasn't seen since... 'So... they have returned at long last.' he thought to himself. He was informed years ago of the family's disappearance and where they went, but was ordered not to reveal it to the public. Only those close to the family were privy to their location. "Ah, Minato, Kushina. Welcome home." he greeted jovially. He then looked at the boy and added, "And you must be Naruto. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. I'm sure your parents told you about me and this place."

The boy, now named Naruto, nodded. "Yes they have. They said that you're a trusted friend that I can count on." he said with a smile. "They also said you know what really happened to us."

"More or less, but yes. Care to fill me in on your trip?" Sarutobi asked.

"After our friends are gathered. But first, when's the next council meeting and how soon is the Ninja Academy's Graduation Exam for those of Naruto's age group?" the man, called Minato, responded.

"The Graduation Exam is in one month's time and the next meeting is four days afterwards." the Hokage replied. "I assume you want your title as Hokage back?"

"Depends on how the village has been doing. I'm actually displeased at many and would like to confront a few issues right now, if I may." Hiruzen nodded to Minato's request and called in an ANBU to gather the council members for an emergency meeting. The ANBU nodded before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"So how good is Naruto in his ninja training?" the Hokage asked.

"He's as powerful as a rookie jounin, but we want him to earn his ninja rank like everyone else." the woman, named Kushina, replied. "However, if he were to use his full strength and not just his ninja skills, he could take on one of the sannin and possibly win."

"That is if I'm not pissed off, then not even a sannin could defeat me." the boy added with a frown. He hated bringing that little piece of info up.

"What do you mean?" Hiruzen wondered.

"Let's save that for the meeting." Minato answered before Naruto could come up with an excuse not to answer.

xxxxx

A few minutes later, the council chambers were filled with some of the most influential people in the village. The Council of Elders is divided into three groups. The first group is the civilian council, which consists of the heads of the civilian clans and various merchants. Among them are an attractive pink-haired woman in her mid-thirties and someone Minato and Kushina are very familiar with. This person was older, at least early-forties by his guess with grey hair, brown eyes and dressed in white civilian clothes. He is a retired ninja chef by the name of Teuchi Ichiraku, owner of Ichiraku Ramen, a ramen stand that the married couple ate at on several occasions. Next to him is a well-build man in his mid-thirties with short brown hair and mocha-colored eyes. He's dressed in a brown workman's attire and has a leaf headband on his upper left arm. His name is Arashi Kazama, the Sword Master and one of Minato's old teammates. The second group is the ninja council, which consists of the heads of the ninja clans. All of them Minato and Kushina recognized. The Sarutobi seat was empty due to Hiruzen being their representative and the Hokage. The third group consists of an old man named Danzou and Sarutobi's old teammates: the village elders. Kushina didn't like them too much as she always sensed mild hatred and greed from them. One is a man named Homura Mitokado while the other is a woman named Koharu Utatane.

Sarutobi cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "All right then, let's get this meeting underway." he said to them all.

One of the merchants noticed the three cloaked figures standing behind the Hokage. "Lord Hokage, who are the people behind you?" he asked.

"Oh them?" Sarutobi pointed to the family with his thumb. Before they arrived, the trio put on brown cloaks and facemasks to conceal their identities. "They're old friends of mine and they were the ones who called for this meeting."

Minato nodded before removing his hood and facemask, getting gasps from everyone present, but the Hokage. "That's right. I'm back." he said with a grin. "And before you start, I'm not dead and haven't actually died. Due to unforeseen circumstances, my family and I had to fake our deaths and hide so we're not targeted by ancient enemies."

"Ancient enemies?" asked a man with long dark brown hair and pupil-less white eyes.

"Yes, Hiashi. While we were gone, I learned that I am the last descendant of an ancient hero who saved our world many times throughout his long life. However, he made lots of enemies that despise him and his family even in death." Minato explained. "Twelve years ago, one of them was able to escape from Hell and came here to kill me and another. I also learned that the Nine-Tailed Fox was fighting against it."

"So the giant ape was, in fact, an old enemy of the past? What happened to it?" the man named Danzou wondered.

"His name is Broly, and he's now trapped in a place that, once he dies, his soul will simply vanish." Minato replied. "As for his exact location... Sorry, but I will not disclose that information. It is for the safety of the village."

"Why not? Broly could be turned into the perfect weapon." Danzou argued.

"Broly was used as a weapon once before and he destroyed entire planets while under the control of his own father, who mainly calmed him down so he doesn't destroy everything." Minato countered. "Trying to turn Broly into a weapon again will be the end of us all. Nothing will be left. So no, I will not tell anyone where Broly is and if you suggest that again, Danzou, I will kill you." The Fourth Fire Shadow released so much murderous intent that only his wife and son weren't affected, since they were used to far worse.

"My husband/father is right." Kushina and Naruto spoke up before removing their hoods and facemasks. "Broly is too dangerous to be controlled and we shall not try to control him." Kushina continued.

"Who are you?" Homura asked, pointing at the boy.

"He is our son, Naruto." Kushina replied.

"But Lord Minato never married!" a civilian councilwoman pointed out.

"Says who?" Minato then held up a pair of documents. "These are copies of our marriage license and Naruto's birth certificate. He is my son and Kushina is my wife."

"So are you going to resume your duties as Hokage, Lord Minato?" Koharu asked, changing the subject.

"I might, but only after I learn exactly what all happened while I was gone and if the village deserves my protection again." Minato replied. "While we were away, we were able to check in from time to time and we've discovered a few things that aren't to our liking." He then held up his hand and index finger in a counting manner. "The first is that you, Danzou, tried to locate my estate and steal its contents, mainly to try and obtain the Flying Raijin. I created that jutsu and made sure that only a Namikaze can ever use it. I was also told by Kushina that you tried to kill her to prevent her from spilling your dirty little secrets as well as getting my son to use as a weapon for you."

Naruto's power spiked, making it hard for everyone to breathe. It took Kushina's willpower and maternal instincts to calm her son down. "Calm down, Naruto. Calm down, my little prince." she whispered into his ear as she held him. Naruto's aura died down as he closed his eyes and leaned into his mother's embrace.

After regaining his composure, Minato continued. "As you can see, my son is most displeased. If Kushina hadn't calmed him down, you would have died before he could even lay a finger on you."

Danzou narrowed his visible eye at the family before he spoke. "Why would the boy be angry at me? I haven't tried to kill Kushina nor would I use him as a weapon. He doesn't show any promise."

A split second later, Naruto was out of Kushina's arms and in front of Danzou, grasping the man's neck tightly and hoisting him up off the ground. "I don't show any promise, huh? Then I suppose every twelve-year-old kid can pick someone up with a single hand like they were a glass of water."

Danzou, for his part, had a very tough time breathing. 'This boy... he has strength on par with Tsunade!' Making an unnoticed hand gesture, two ANBU appeared and grabbed the boy's arms.

As soon as they touched him, they were blasted back by an unknown force and were caught by Minato and Kushina, gripping their necks as well. "Tell me, Danzou. Why exactly are there ROOT ANBU in the council chambers? I could have sworn Sarutobi ordered you to disband ROOT." Minato growled.

"Naruto, be a dear and find out his reasons for sicking these dogs on you." Kushina said sweetly... a little too sweet, to her son.

Naruto nodded as he glared at the warmonger while making a series of single-hand signs. "Ninja Art: Divine Sight!" he growled before his eyes glowed a soft white. A second later, Danzou's single eye also glowed as Naruto's jutsu took effect.

"What is he doing?" Koharu wondered.

"He's scanning Danzou's mind for his reasons of wanting to apprehend him. Normally, he would be forced out if he wasn't allowed in, but Naruto's learned how to force his way past mental defenses." Minato replied to the old woman. "Most likely, if he doesn't like the answer, he'll kill him while he's inside his head."

"And since Danzou disobeyed and kept his ROOT program running, I'll allow Naruto to execute him." Sarutobi added, much to the shock of some of the civilians.

A few minutes later, Naruto and Danzou's eyes stopped glowing before the boy growled. He then opened his free hand and a ball of swirling yellow energy appeared in an instant. "Danzou, for the charges of high treason, conspiracy, attempted murder, bloodline theft and the near genocide of the Uchiha clan," Many gasps were heard at this point, including from his parents. "I sentence you to the deepest, darkest pits of Hell." Suddenly, his eyes flashed and the energy ball in his hand glowed like the sun before he rammed it into the crippled man's heart. The golden sphere grinded through flesh and bone as it tore through the old man. "Death by my Solar Rasengan is a fitting end to a monster such as you." 'And as a plus, that seal I discovered on you won't activate either. Note to self: thank Inari for teaching me that jutsu.' he mentally added before ripping the bandages off Danzou's right eye and concentrated on shrinking the shining orb. "Now, to keep my promise." He then proceeded to destroy the eye.

"Such brutality, Naruto." Kushina said, sounding like she's about to reprimand her son. She then dropped the now unconscious ROOT ANBU and walked over to him. "Good job at making sure that Shisui's eye is destroyed. We can't have anyone else trying to steal it." Naruto nodded as he glared at Danzou's body, along with Kushina. It then burst into flames, as if the mother and son's glares caused it to ignite.

After cleaning his hands, he stood by his father again while Kushina stood behind him, holding her son close. "Now, where were we?" she said with a sweet smile.

"Naruto, what did you find out from Danzou?" questioned a man with long platinum blonde hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes.

Naruto sighed before looking at the man. "Quite a bit, to be honest."

xxxxx

Several hours later, the family of three sat in the garden of their estate, which Minato used a sealing jutsu to bury. After they unsealed it, they moved back in and ate a light, late lunch before going outside to get themselves used to the gravity again. They've explained to their friends quite a bit after the council meeting ended.

_"Naruto, I would like you to meet our friends and comrades; the ones who knew we were alive all this time." Minato said to his son. The first person he introduced him to was the man with the white eyes. "This is Hiashi Hyuuga. His wife, Hikari, is my first and best friend, teammate and surrogate sister."_

_Hiashi and Naruto bowed to each other. "It is a pleasure to meet the son of my good friend. You look so much like your father, but with red hair." Hiashi said to the boy._

_"He actually takes after me in personality." Kushina piped in._

_Hiashi sighed. "So I guess we'll be expecting another prank war sometime in the near future." he said more than asked._

_"Maybe." mother and son replied with matching grins._

_Several laughs were heard throughout the Hokage's office. Arashi then stepped up to the boy and shook his hand. "Such a strong grip you have. The name's Arashi Kazama, your father's other teammate. Perhaps I can interest you in a spar with my daughter. She loves weapons as much as I do."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I'm okay with that." he replied._

_Kushina then pulled her son to a group of three women. The first has long purple hair and brown eyes. The second has short purple hair tied in a bushy ponytail and brown eyes. She has long black hair and maroon eyes. "Son, these are my students, Yugao Uzuki, Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuuhi. They didn't get to see you when you were born, but I know they wanted to."_

_The woman with short purple hair smirked before hugging Naruto, burying his face between her bosom. "Kushina, he's so handsome! Can I keep him?" she playfully asked while Naruto struggled to escape from the woman's grasp with a heavy blush._

_Kushina, while amused, didn't like how the woman greeted her son. "Anko, let the boy breathe. Besides, I didn't think you liked your men young."_

_Anko pouted before she released Naruto. "I was just joking, sensei. Besides, he still has a few years before I even think about dating him."_

_"Sure you were." the other purple-haired woman spoke up. She then smiled at Naruto. "It's nice to finally meet you, Naruto. I am Yugao. And don't mind Anko. She has a very mischievous side to her."_

_"I can tell." Naruto muttered as he tried to shake the blush off his cheeks from getting an eyeful of Anko's ample chest._

_"Look what you did, Anko. You embarrassed the poor boy." the dark-haired woman, Kurenai, said to her friend and teammate._

_"What?" Anko said innocently._

_Kurenai and Yugao sweat-dropped. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Naruto." Kurenai said, shaking the boy's hand._

_Naruto smiled. "Likewise." He was then dragged away by Minato as he introduced him to the blonde man, a lazy looking man with brown hair, brown eyes and scars on his face and a heavyset man with long spiky red hair and brown eyes._

_"Naruto, this is Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara and Chouza Akimichi, the Ino-Shika-Chou trio." Minato said as his son shook their hands._

_"Naruto, do you mind teaching that Divine Sight jutsu to me?" Inoichi asked._

_"Sure, I don't mind. I know more mind jutsu than just the __Divine Sight, though that is the strongest of them and the most difficult to learn." Naruto replied._

_Inoichi nodded before pulling out a photo of a girl around Naruto's age with long platinum blonde hair tied in a ponytail and teal eyes. "This is my daughter, Ino. She might try to get with you if she learns who your father is, which I doubt could stay hidden for long, knowing some of the civilians on the council are big gossipers. Ino, however, is far worse than they are, so be on your guard around her."_

_"Inoichi, are you trying to keep my son and your daughter apart?" Kushina asked the man._

_"Not really. Just giving your son a heads-up just in case Ino tries to seduce him." Inoichi corrected._

_"Then maybe I should warm him about Sakura, then. After all, she has taken after her former best friend." said the pink-haired woman. "Sayuki Haruno, one of Kushina's closest friends and one of her maids at her wedding." She then hugged Naruto. "You are so cute! Kushina, can I introduce him to Sakura, please?"_

_Kushina laughed at her friend's attempt at using the puppy dog eyes on her. "Sure, but it'll have to wait until tomorrow. Naruto's going to the Ninja Academy."_

_"Then we're in luck. Sakura's in the graduating class." Sayuki smiled happily. "She shouldn't be too hard to find. Just look for the girl with pink hair."_

_Suddenly, Naruto was pulled into the arms of a woman with shaggy brown hair, slitted brown eyes and red fang marks on her cheeks. "Kushina, where have you been hiding him? Hana may want to know about this pup." the woman asked._

_"He's more primate than canine, Tsume." Kushina replied. "Naruto, this is Tsume Inuzuka, another of our friends. She has a partner named Kuromaru." She then looked from her son to Tsume and asked, "Speaking of whom, where is he?"_

_"He's at home. Hana's giving him a checkup." Tsume replied before looking at the boy still in her arms. "She's single, by the way. Not sure she'll be interested in a man younger than her."_

_"Tsume." Minato sighed. "I think it's best to let my son choose who he'll marry. No point in pressuring him, especially since he knows about his fiancées." Naruto nodded, confirming this._

_"So you're willing to let him be under the CRA, then?" Shikaku asked, though he knew the answer to that._

_"I may be willing, but it's still his choice." Minato replied. He then sighed. Everyone was introduced, minus his students, who are on missions at the moment, and his wife's teammates. 'Time to tell them.' "Now that I've introduced Naruto to everyone that's here, it's time we explain where we've been for the past twelve years."_

_"Just like before, this information stays between us and us alone." Kushina continued. "As it is a family matter, the three of us can disclose it to whoever we trust." Everyone nodded as father and son scattered seals all over the room. "Sadly, this room has been bugged and Minato will work to fix the problem soon. We can't have the wrong people knowing about this, especially about our true appearance."_

_Then, all three Namikaze-Uzumakis snapped their fingers. Their bodies shimmered for a second before everyone saw Minato's hair change from blonde to brown and a dark brown monkey tail appear behind each of them. Many eyes widened at this._

_Seeing that no one was willing to speak about their extra limb, Naruto decided to begin the long explanation. "Our ancestor was born with a monkey-like tail as well, but it was cut off three times. What he was is a saiyan." he began. "Saiyans are a race of warriors. They're not from this planet, but two of them relocated here for different reasons. The one Broly wants to kill, whose name was Kakarot, was sent to conquer Earth. Fortunately for us, he hit his head and the mission that was programmed into his brain was scrambled and forgotten. The other saiyan, named Vegeta, also came to conquer Earth, but he was defeated by Kakarot, who went by the name Goku. Since then, these two have been rivals, always trying to prove who's stronger, but have joined forces several times to prevent the world from being conquered or destroyed."_

_"The reason Goku was dragged into all of this was because of seven mystical orbs called Dragon Balls." Kushina continued for her son. "When all seven are together, a mystical dragon named Shenron can be summoned. Shenron has the power to grant one wish. Then, the Dragon Balls scatter across the globe. Shenron can grant a wish once a year, but it takes a century for the energy needed to grant said wish to purify. Due to one of Goku's long time friends, the Dragon Balls were used too much and the dark energy continued to build until the Dragon Balls cracked, releasing the seven shadow dragons. Each dragon represents a sin and a wish granted by the Dragon Balls. After Goku defeated the shadow dragons, the Dragon Balls were taken from this world, along with Goku, only to return when Shenron believes we can be trusted with them again."_

_"When Shenron took Goku, the hero fused with all seven Dragon Balls and became the new Shenron." Minato spoke up. "We spoke to him while we were gone and he explained all this to us. He also said that he won't release the Dragon Balls, fearing that we'll use them to end the human race. He's currently over several thousand years old. Since the saiyan blood has become so diluted over the centuries, only some of the traits remained. These traits include above average bodies, stamina and chakra networks, a higher metabolism, a larger appetite and a need to fight. Saiyans are natural born fighters, thus they must fight and become stronger than they currently are. The years even prevented us from becoming Super Saiyans."_

_"Super Saiyans?" Sarutobi wondered._

_The family smirked before they felt their power spike. Suddenly, their hair changed to a golden color. Their eyes also turned green. "He means this. And trust me; it's more than just a cosmetic change." Kushina said. "We're much stronger, faster and tougher than before. We can go even higher than this, though Naruto isn't at our level yet."_

_"Which is?" Hiashi wondered as the Super Saiyans powered down._

_"Sorry Hiashi, but that's a secret for when we may need it, though I doubt we ever will." Minato told his friend. 'Unless we're fighting Orochimaru, that is.' he mentally added. "Anyway, I am the descendant of Goku and Kushina is the descendant of Vegeta, who is also the prince of the saiyan race."_

_"Where exactly did you three go?" Chouza questioned. They never did say where._

_Minato sighed. "We went to the afterlife, which Goku took to calling Other World for some reason. When I went to stop the Nine-Tailed Fox and Broly, I had no choice but to seal them into Naruto here. When it was successful, something happened. Broly's presence within my son awakened his dormant saiyan blood, which changed his hair from blonde to red. And yes, he was originally blonde. Rin can attest to that, since she delivered him." He paused here. "Anyway, the sealing involved me summoning the Shinigami, who informed me that the Nine-Tailed Fox cannot stay in this world without a true medium and that Broly is too dangerous to remain either here or in Hell, since he somehow escaped. The Shinigami decided to take us to the afterlife and have us learn about our family, in which the deity awoke our saiyan blood as well and altered the seal so the fox is released after ten years." Many people began to panic at this point._

_"Relax, will ya? The fox is not evil. She's actually very nice and really sweet." Naruto pointed out. This got everyone's attention, causing him to sigh. "Don't tell anyone this, but the fox is actually the goddess Inari. Her physical form is a nine-tailed vixen, though the form she took wasn't the actual one. Someone, and yes we know who, tried to control her while she was dealing with Broly and ended up causing her to attack the village. She was even summoned several decades ago and forced to attack the First Hokage at the Final Valley." Many eyes widened at that._

_"I remember my sensei telling me this. He said that the fox wasn't her usual self." Sarutobi piped in. He knew all along that the Nine-Tailed Fox was female. He just didn't know that she was a goddess as well. 'You learn something new everyday.'_

_"While in the afterlife, we trained under our relatives and Naruto was blessed by Inari once she was released. He is now her medium, so she can come here whenever she wants. However, she's limited to a within a mile of wherever Naruto is and can't use her full power unless her sisters deem it necessary." Kushina explained._

_"Sisters?" Shikaku asked, eyebrow raised._

_"She speaks of Lady Megami and Lady Yami." Minato replied. "Lady Megami is the goddess of life and is sometimes referred to as Kami. Lady Yami is the goddess of death and is sometimes referred to as the Shinigami."_

_"If anyone discovers your link, or Naruto's direct link, to a goddess, whole countries will try to capture you in order to use Lady Inari's powers to their benefit." Shikaku pointed out. "This is such a drag."_

_"We may be strong enough to defend ourselves, but they'll use other methods to capture us. This is why this knowledge must remain a secret." Minato instilled into his friends, who all nodded._

_"Now that you've cleaned house, in a sense, are you willing to take the hat again?" Sarutobi asked his successor._

_"Yes I am, but I want to wait a few days to get settled back in." Minato replied. "Also, I need Tsunade found at once. Her expertise and experience is something I need at my side. I want her to be one of my advisors to help fix this village to the way it should be instead of what most of the civilian council members want it to be so they have more power and money."_

_Sarutobi nodded. This problem was something he couldn't fix due to Danzou trying to remove favor from him. "Consider it done, Minato."_

"Mom, will I have to put up with fangirls like Dad did?" Naruto asked.

"Let's hope not, but don't get your hopes up, dear." Kushina replied as she pulled her son onto her lap and held him close.

"Dad, how come Lady Mikoto wasn't at the council meeting?" Naruto wondered.

"That's a good question, son. I wonder where she is." Minato replied. Suddenly, he sensed something. "I'll be right back." he said before getting up and leaving the garden. Kushina and Naruto shrugged before closing their eyes and basking in the other's presence.

Minato walked inside the dojo that's on his property and looked around. He felt the presence of someone close to him nearby, but he couldn't pinpoint their location. He then turned around just as a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and a pair of soft lips touched his own. His eyes widened as he saw a woman with long black hair and coal black eyes kissing him. He then closed his eyes and happily returned the kiss.

After a moment, they both pulled away. "Minato, it's so good to see you again." the woman said with a warm smile.

"Likewise, Mikoto." Minato responded to the woman he has known since his teen years. They fell in love at a young age and dated for a year before being forced apart by the Uchiha elders, who didn't like her associating with an orphan. She was forced to marry Fugaku Uchiha, the heir of the clan at the time, and ordered to stay away from Minato. Neither of them, nor did Fugaku, wanted this, but they could do nothing about it. Mikoto was crushed that her own clan would do this to her and even Fugaku couldn't save her. Even after all this time, she still loved Minato. She may care about Fugaku and still mourned his death, but her heart has always belonged to Minato. He once told her that whenever he could, he'll end the marriage and have her married to Minato before the elders could discover what happened. Mikoto couldn't elope, since it was forbidden in the Uchiha clan, and only when the elders approve of them can they marry outside the clan. Even after Minato was known as the Yellow Flash, the clan refused to let Mikoto marry him. They, instead, tried to have some of the other clan maidens seduce him, one even disguised as Mikoto, so they can gain the Flying Raijin and the Rasengan. All this did was piss Minato and Fugaku off.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Mikoto focused on the reason why she came to see her ex-boyfriend. "Minato, I need to tell you something. Can we go inside?" she asked him.

Minato nodded and escorted his first love inside his home.

xxxxx

A/N: And there you have it; another story by the Wolf. This story is actually one of the many challenges I received from Challenger. Out of the six he sent me, only three of them I'm willing to do. This is the first of them, though I won't do them all at once. I have a limit of just how many stories I have active before updates tend to be further apart than I'm willing to allow. Anyway, this is a bit different from the actual challenge, but I think it'll turn out good. If you think so, send me a review. All flames shall be put out by the Banshou Fan. Yes, I do have it people, and I'm not afraid to use it!

This story will have a few minor crossovers, but this is mainly a Naruto/Dragon Ball crossover. Since Naruto will have a harem in this, each one of his girls will become part saiyan, just like the Namikaze-Uzumakis. Only Naruto will become a full saiyan, but he isn't at the moment and won't be until much later in the story. And before you ask, none of the goddesses are in the harem. The girls have been chosen and I won't add or remove any. As for lemons, that's pending. I might include lemons in this story, but I'm not sure at the moment. Naruto is twelve and I'm not sure if I'm willing to use the phrase 'old enough to kill, old enough to have sex'. I'll make up my mind as I continue the story and let you know what I have decided.

Update: 4/18/2010: Recent information from the manga has made me realize that I need to update this chapter. This also led me to fix a few errors I've spotted while adding the new information.

In this story, I won't be including previews of the next chapter. I don't feel like doing them in this one.

Later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: the Ninja Saiyan**

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
**Deity  
**_Flashback/Mind Link_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball.

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry for the late chapter. I had intended on updating last Sunday as well as today, but I missed Sunday due to life keeping me busy. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed your presents. My present is that I've updated all my stories for you. Sadly, you won't see any new chapters until the new year. This gives me time to write and prepare them for posting. Anyway, Happy Holidays!

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Kushina and Naruto head off to the Ninja Academy together. Kushina refused to tell her son why she's going, so he stopped asking after a few times. Minato left before they woke up due to having some work to do at the Hokage Tower.

Once they got there, they got directions to Naruto's class and waited outside for the teacher to call them in.

Inside the classroom, a chūnin with brown hair tied in a pineapple-tail, brown eyes and a scar across his nose was finishing up roll call when he noticed two individuals in the hall. 'That must be the new student Lord Hokage told me about.' he thought to himself. 'The woman with him must be his mother.' Once he finished up roll call, he motioned for the two to come in.

Naruto and Kushina nodded before they walked in. Kushina then handed a note to the man, who then proceeded to read it. After a moment, he nodded before pocketing the note. "Class, we have a special treat today. This is Kushina Uzumaki, one of the heroes of the Third Great Ninja War, and her son, Naruto. He'll be joining us from now on while she helps Mizuki and I teach for today."

"Iruka-sensei, how can we get a new student this late in the year?" asked a girl with pink hair and green eyes.

"He was tested yesterday and is considered an advanced student; thus he was put in our class to graduate with the rest of you." the chūnin, named Iruka, replied to the kunoichi in training.

Naruto bowed before the class while seeing who has any potential. He immediately spotted three people that he was looking for. The first is a blonde girl that fit the description of Inoichi's daughter. 'She must be Ino.' he mused. Right beside her is a girl that fit the description of Sayuki's daughter, Sakura. 'She doesn't seem too strong. I wonder if she's taking this seriously. Then again, the blonde is only a little stronger than the pinkette.' The third person he was looking for is a girl with short midnight blue hair and pupil-less pale lavender eyes. 'There she is... That's Hikari's daughter, Hinata.' He suppressed a blush that threatened to form when he found her staring at him. 'She's so pretty. Even more so now that I'm seeing her in person.' All this happened in a span of three seconds.

"Naruto, why don't you explain a bit about yourself to the class?" Iruka asked him.

"Um, okay. Well, I'm twelve years old. I like ramen, fish and foxes. I dislike arrogance, ignorance, rapists, traitors and those who hurt or look down on women and children. I guess my hobbies would be my mom's hobbies, since we're so much alike. Anything else you want me to say?" Naruto looked at the scarred chūnin with a smile.

"Um, no, I guess not." Iruka replied. "Class, does anyone have any questions for Naruto or Lady Kushina before we begin?"

A boy with shaggy brown hair, brown slitted eyes and red fang marks on his cheeks raised his hand. "Yeah, why do you like foxes? They're so lame and besides, dogs are way better than foxes!"

"That's your opinion. To me, foxes are much cooler than dogs." Naruto replied. 'That and I can relate to them better than Mom can, and that's not because of Inari.'

The girl with pink hair raised her hand next. "Why do you two carry those swords?" she asked.

"It's a tradition in our family to always carry a sword when one is learning to or has mastered how to wield it." Kushina answered. "For us, it is a symbol of both adulthood and nobility, though we don't really care for either." Naruto nodded. He was never a fan of nobility. A noble he may be, but he won't act like one unless he had to. Since he doesn't, he wants to be just like everybody else; just like his mother did when she first came to the Leaf Village.

The next hand to go up is from a boy with jet black hair and black eyes. "Are you two really anything special? You seem to be wasting our time, from the looks of it." the boy wondered.

Naruto and Kushina shared a look. The boy's question was laced with arrogance and superiority. "What do you think, son? Shall we show them?"

"I think we shall. I hate arrogance as much as you do, so I guess setting a point couldn't hurt." Naruto replied.

"Yes, I agree." Kushina nodded before looking at Iruka. "Why don't we let the class head outside? I think a demonstration from us is in order." 'Besides, Naruto and I love shutting arrogant pricks up!' she mentally added.

"All right then. Class, this way please."

xxxxx

Once the class was outside, Naruto pulled out a six-sided die and rolled it on the ground three times. "Okay, I got a three, a one and a four. What does that give us on the list?" he asked his mother, who was currently looking over a list she pulled out of the supply pouch on her left hip.

"Hmm... that's three different elements, one basic and four advanced techniques." she replied before pulling out a coin and flipping it. After she caught it, she looked at it and added, "The coin says heads. So that's five jutsu apiece."

"Damn..." Naruto cursed. "Couldn't have been tails? I don't want to do five jutsu as a demonstration."

"You know the rules, kiddo. We have to." Kushina reminded him.

"Yes, I know." He sighed, but resigned to the rules they've set years ago. He and Kushina then went through a few hand signs. "Lightning Style: Lightning Palms!"

"Fire Style: Flaming Palms!" Kushina and Naruto's hand were covered in fire and lightning respectively before they charged each other and launched a double palm strike. The palms connected and the power surging through their hands blew them back. "That's it for the basics."

"Now we go to the advanced set." Naruto finished with a sigh before jumping back. He then flexed his right arm before punching the ground. "Wood Style: Dark Thorn Fields!" Large thorns shot out of the ground and surrounded him while more shot in the direction of Kushina.

Kushina smirked as she put her hand on the ground. "Wood Style: Wall of Vines!" Vines shot up from the ground and formed a wall around her. The thorns stopped in front of the wall, but trapped her inside. "Not bad, son, but not good enough. Wood Style: Vine Constrict Jutsu!" More vines shot up, but they went after Naruto this time.

Naruto shook his head before taking in a deep breath. 'Ninja Art: Frozen Mist!' he thought before exhaling a thick mist that froze anything it touched. Once the vines passed through, they froze instantly. "It's not mint-flavored, but it'll do." He then snapped his fingers and the frozen vines shattered, then formed a spear of ice. "Man, I'm good. Ice Style: Crystal Lance!"

The spear flew at Kushina who caught it with ease. "You may be good, but I'm better." The spear melted before it formed into dozens of small birds. "Ice Style: Tsubame Blizzard." she intoned.

"Very nice, but why aren't they attacking?" Naruto asked her.

"Because I'm not done yet." Kushina held up her hand as the remaining ice formed into sharp four-inch shards of ice. "Here's a jutsu from your own playbook. Ice Style: Crystal Shards!" she cried as she threw the ice shards while the ice birds flew towards her son.

Naruto frowned and shook his head. Once they were in range, he ducked down and summoned more vines with a cry of, "Wood Style: Spiked Vine Encampment!" The vines surrounded him and sprouted thorns that shielded him from the frozen projectiles. Once Kushina's assault was finished, Naruto dismissed all the vines and sighed. "Well, that's five... and I think they didn't take the display quite well."

Kushina looked at her son's classmates and sighed. "Yeah, I think you're right. You would think more than just a few would be impressed." 'Then again, we were simply goofing around. I mean, why the hell would we be serious around academy students?'

Just as Kushina said, only a small portion of the class were impressed, those being the two chūnin teachers, the pink-haired girl, the blonde girl and the girl Naruto and Kushina knew is a Hyuuga. They saw two who looked enraged and mentally sighed. They knew that Naruto would have a rival somewhere.

Iruka then shook off the awe before he said, "Well done, you two. I had no idea such jutsu existed."

"Just goes to show you what traveling for years does for a person." Kushina mentioned. "We haven't been back for very long so it's only natural that you wouldn't have seen some of the techniques we both know."

"I'll say. I've never heard of ice style jutsu before." the other chūnin, Mizuki, commented. "Care to tell us how you did them?"

"Sorry, but we can't. Family secret." Kushina replied.

Both chūnin nodded, understanding about family secrets. "Well, let's continue this back inside." Iruka said before ushering everyone back in the building.

xxxxx

When lunchtime came, Naruto sat under a tree with Kushina next to him. They both shared a boxed lunch she made earlier just for them while relaxing in the shade. Both redheads noticed the various looks he got throughout the time they were in the classroom. Some of the girls were stealing glances at him while blushing, giggling or both, including the three girls he kept his eye on. Judging from their eyes, which he can see a person's true intentions in, he saw that most of them were fangirls, to which he sighed. The three girls, however, weren't. The blonde was curious about who he is, impressed at the display he and Kushina put on earlier and, to his best guess, thinks he's cute. The same can be said about the other two, though the pink-haired girl showed more curiosity and the Hyuuga showed signs of admiration as well as a sense of familiarity. He doesn't fully understand that last one since his parents haven't taken him to meet the rest of their friends yet, including Hikari.

After they finished their lunch, they closed their eyes and relaxed, basking in the other's presence. After a few minutes, they opened their eyes and saw the platinum blonde girl standing in front of them, a smile on her face. She's dressed in a violet top and skirt with wrappings covering her abs and thighs and blue ninja sandals.

The girl gave a warm smile and said, "Hi, my name is Ino Yamanaka. Mrs. Uzumaki, can I borrow your son for a minute?"

The two redheads looked at each other and nodded before Naruto got up and walked off with Ino. 'This should be good.' Kushina thought before fading from sight.

Meanwhile, Ino started chatting with Naruto. She welcomed him into the academy class by asking him all sorts of questions, such as his favorite color, food and flower, if he has a girlfriend and is he a natural redhead. To those questions, he answered, in order, red, yellow, orange and black for the colors, ramen, fish and his mother's cooking for the food, white roses for flowers, no for the girlfriend question, though he did hint that he is looking for someone in particular and that he is, in fact, a natural redhead, since he didn't feel like telling her that his hair was originally blonde for about a few minutes after he was born. Naruto, in turn, learned quite a bit about Ino. Her favorite color is violet, which she found that his eyes are now violet instead of blue when she looked at him. She likes all sorts of flowers, though daisies are her favorite. Her all-time favorite foods are apples and strawberries and she loves any kind of food made out of them. She is, in fact, single, which had Naruto asking her why such a pretty girl like her doesn't have a boyfriend. She replied, with flushed cheeks, that she likes a certain guy, but he's playing hard to get. Naruto shook his head and told her that any guy who would toy with a girl like her is not seeing her for who she truly is. This made her blush a little brighter and was about to ask him out, but remembered that he is looking for a particular girl.

'I wonder who he's looking for?' she wondered before deciding to voice said thought. "Naruto, what type of girl are you interested in?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow before looking deep in thought. 'I was wondering when she would ask me that. I can smell the pheromones she's releasing so I know she's attracted to me.' he thought before a sly thought popped into his head. 'Maybe I should drop a hint or three...' "Well, I guess my mom would be a prime example."

"Your mom?" Ino asked, confused.

"Well, yeah. I mean, look at her. She's strong, smart, brave, beautiful and kindhearted. Any girl that has those traits is just perfect for me." Naruto replied with a warm smile as he thought of his mom. Some would call him a mama's boy, but he's just very attached to his mother. It was actually Inari's fault that he is. Her presence within him made him naturally more attached to women he's close to than men. Even Inari herself isn't immune to this fact, nor are any of Naruto's female ancestors.

"So... you're looking for a girl that's like your mom?" Ino questioned. She found it a bit strange, but decided to look at it from a different point of view. 'Naruto must really idolize his mom to want a girl just like her. Either that or he's a mama's boy.' she mused. 'Then again, with a mom like that, I can see why he would want a girl just like her.' She then thought of girls that has the qualities of the legendary Bloody-Red Habanero. Most of the girls in class aren't considered strong due to them being fangirls. She herself is smart, brave and kindhearted and she considers herself to be a beauty beyond compare. 'Well, besides for the strong part, I have all of that covered. I don't know about Billboard Brow or Hinata, but the other girls don't even come close.' "Well, I know of a small few that fit the bill, at least in our age group. I don't think you're interested in an older woman, are you?"

"Older women aren't really my type, to be honest. If any fit that category, it would be like dating your mom." Naruto mentally shuttered at the thought of dating his mom. She may be beautiful, but no way would he date her. "Anyway, mind sharing this list to me?" he kindly asked.

"Well, there's Hinata over there. She's a little shy and has a bit of a stutter problem, but she is quite pretty and is very kind to others." Ino pointed to the Hyuuga girl, who let out a small eep when the platinum blonde pointed at her. "Oh, and some people think she's part mouse." Ino added.

'Well, some people would think I'm part monkey.' Naruto mentally remarked, referring to his tail, which he kept hidden at all times.

"Then there's Billbo-I mean, Sakura over there. She used to be quite shy, but I brought her out it." Ino continued as she pointed at the pink-haired girl. She then sighed. "Sadly, she's obsessed with the same boy that most of the girls in class are." Ino then pointed at the dark-haired boy. "His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He's the last of the Uchiha clan. His entire clan, save for him and his mom, was murdered about four years ago and since then, he's been thinking he is superior to everyone. All the girls practically worship the ground he walks on and has been asking him for dates and whatnot, but he always says no."

"Are you one of them?" Naruto noticed how Ino's been whispering since she mentioned Sasuke.

"No and neither is Hinata. He's too much of a jerk for my tastes." she replied before sighing again.

"I feel like there's something bothering you. What's wrong? You can tell me." Naruto gently spoke.

Ino shook her head and smiled. "Thanks, but no thanks. Maybe another time." She didn't want to tell him about her and Sakura. Just thinking of it was painful. "Besides, you never know who's listening."

Hidden under a genjutsu, Kushina sneezed. 'It's a good thing I'm in a tree and not any closer. Naruto could have heard me.' she thought to herself.

xxxxx

Once the academy ended, everyone went home. Kushina and Naruto, on the other hand, traveled to where the ninja clans reside, with a certain girl following them.

They stopped outside of a large compound surrounded by a large white security wall. The front gate holds a yellow circle with a pink flame inside. "Naruto, this is the residence of the Hyuuga clan. It's time I introduce you to your aunt." Kushina began, but then stopped and looked at a seemingly random building. "I know you're over there, so come on out. There's no point in hiding."

Coming out from an alley was Hinata, whose cheeks are red from being caught.

Kushina raised an eyebrow as she got a good look at the girl. "Tell me. Is your mother, by any chance, Hikari Hyuuga?" she asked.

Hinata nodded while wondering how this woman knew her mother. "Y-Yes s-she is, but w-why? D-Do y-you know h-her?"

'Ino was right. She does have a stutter problem.' the two redheads thought. "She's a dear friend of mine and I haven't seen her in over a decade." Kushina replied with a warm smile. "Can you take us to her please?"

Hinata nodded before the trio went inside. The two guards stationed at the gate tried to stop them, but Hinata said that they are her guests and to send someone to get her mother for her. When the guard that left came back, a woman that looked like an older version of Hinata was with him. She has long midnight blue hair, pupil-less pale lavender eyes and is dressed in a white kimono.

As soon as she spotted Kushina, she gasped. "Kushina, is that you?" she asked.

When Kushina nodded, the woman hugged the older redhead while shedding tears of joy. "Oh, it's so good to see you again! I thought you were dead."

"I might be if you don't let up a bit." Kushina gasped as she had a hard time breathing.

Hikari realized that she was hugging her friend too tightly and let go. "Sorry about that, Kushina. I'm just so happy to see you again, my dear sister."

"I know what you mean. Mikoto was the same way." Kushina replied as she remembered seeing the woman in the house when she went to bed last night.

Hikari then turned and hugged her daughter before spotting Naruto. "Kushina, is this him?" she asked. When she received a nod in return, she hugged the boy. "Oh, he's so cute! Just like his father, though I figured he would be blonde."

"Nope. He got my hair color and eyes along with my personality, Hikari." Kushina said with pride.

Hikari chuckled. "Hopefully, he's not as mischievous as you are."

"Hikari, why would you think such a thing?" Kushina asked her in a fake half-hurt tone.

"Because you and my brother had a three-week-long prank war when we were sixteen." Hikari deadpanned, remembering when she was caught in one of Kushina's pranks during said war. She was covered head to toe in pink and red paint and was furious at her friends for it.

"Oh, he's not as bad as we were." Kushina tried to assure her, but then added, "He's worse."

Hikari face-planted while Naruto and Hinata sweat-dropped. "Oh boy." she muttered. After she recomposed herself, she turned to the two preteens and said, "I think we should continue this inside."

And with that, the quartet went inside.

xxxxx

About a month later, Naruto sat on top of his father's head on the monument. As he stared at the sunset, he remembered all that happened since they've returned.

His father announced his and his family's return to the village and became Hokage once again. He then immediately began to set things right. His first order was to fix the Council of Elders. He noticed that too many civilians were passing laws that affected the shinobi as a whole and are, in fact, crippling their forces by having academy students who are more academic-based and have little to no practical skills graduate, thus explaining the high failure rate of the Gennin Exam as well as the high death rate during missions. He promptly fixed that and made the requirements, courses and training much harder so it will toughen up the more dedicated students while weeding out the wannabes and fangirls.

His next order was to retrieve his two closest comrades and have them return immediately. The first one was an old man with long white hair named Jiraiya. Naruto was told that he trained his father and asked if he would train him as well. In response, Jiraiya said that he would think about it... until Naruto picked him up with ease. Jiraiya promptly changed his mind and agreed to teach him, but had to wait until after he became a gennin. The other is a seemingly young woman in her late twenties named Tsunade. Kushina privately told him that she's actually as old as Jiraiya and hides her age with a powerful genjutsu. She also told him that Tsunade trained her in medical ninjutsu and he asked if she would teach him as well. At first, Tsunade refused, but Naruto picked up a boulder and punted it into a lake, which impressed Tsunade. They then had a little contest of strength to see who was stronger. To the sannin's disbelief and Minato's amusement, since Kushina was too busy laughing her ass off, Naruto was stronger when he displayed his true power, though suppressed, and was able to lift four boulders and Tsunade while she, herself, was holding four boulders. Tsunade agreed to teach him about medical ninjutsu, but he also asked if a few others could join, but he wouldn't say who. She didn't give him an answer and said to get back to her another time.

As for Kushina, she introduced him to her friends and their children, which are some of his fellow classmates. Most of them became his friends, though one of the boys was a little jealous and tried several times to show that he is the 'top dog', as he put it. The boy's older sister was much nicer and explained that most of the males in their clan are like that. The group noticed how he became closer to the girls than the boys and wondered why that is. Only the adults were told why and they wondered just how close he is to both Kushina and the foxy goddess. Naruto also got to know more about Kushina's students. Yugao is a lovely young jounin and was invited into the ANBU Black Ops at the age of fifteen, making her the youngest kunoichi invited into the ANBU. Kurenai is a recently promoted jounin and a beautiful genjutsu mistress that has lots of guys pining for her. Anko is a special jounin and, despite being very attractive, has many villagers hating her for her, though severed, connection with a wanted criminal. He found out why when the woman told him about Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sannin, like Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Two years after he and his family disappeared, Anko, who was a chūnin at the time, was taken under Orochimaru's wing. When the man betrayed the village and left, she went with him, but she had no idea he became a criminal. When she did find out, it was too late. She then showed him his parting gift. When he saw it, she explained that the Curse Mark, as it is called, is how Orochimaru controls his victims. He could even kill her with a mere thought. That alone had Naruto ask for help to remove it from her. It took two weeks, but he and Inari, who arrived a week after they did, was able to find a way. The process was a success and Anko was not only free of the mark, but she ended up remembering her time with Orochimaru, which she had a very hard time recalling before. Unfortunately for him, her way of thanking him was giving him a very long and very deep kiss that had Inari's jaw drop. Naruto blushed as he remembered it.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a majestic white fox with blue eyes strolled up to him. The fox purred as it rubbed its body against him. Smiling, Naruto picked it up and kissed its nose before setting it on his lap.

The fox let out a content sigh as it relaxed in Naruto's embrace. **"Something on your mind, kit?"** the fox spoke in a heavenly, feminine voice.

Naruto gazed at the fox and his smile grew. "Just thinking of what all happened this past month."

**"So you were thinking of that kiss Anko gave you."** the vixen half-guessed, half-accused.

Naruto's blush returned. "So what if I was? Don't tell me you're jealous."

The white fox had the decency to blush. **"Well, it was quite long and looked very deep."**

"So you are jealous." Naruto accused playfully. "I had no idea you, of all people, would be jealous."

The fox turned and gave him a flat look. **"Why would I be jealous? I told you I wasn't interested in you that way."** she defended.

"And yet you were the one who stole my first kiss." Naruto countered with a quirked eyebrow. "Why can't you ever be fully honest with me, Inari?"

The fox, now known as the goddess Inari, sighed. **"Because even if we're still bound together, you're still a mortal and even when you die, I'll still live on."** she replied.

"So you're just going to give up on love and be like your sisters?" Naruto shook his head. "Mom told me to follow my heart and that everyone needs love, even deities. That includes you."

Inari frowned. She didn't want to become attached to him, but she did nonetheless. He just had that effect on people. **'...Or is it just women he has this effect on?'** she mentally debated. **"Kit, I know that you love me and that nothing I say will sway your heart, but this would never work between us. Megami and I have seen it. If we were to have a relationship, your life would be even harder than it would if my sisters didn't save you and your parents."** she explained. **"I won't lie and say I don't love you. I know for a fact that you wouldn't believe me if I did. However, we can't be in a relationship. It would be too complicated."**

Naruto sighed. He agreed with the goddess and thought that a romantic relationship between them would be too hard for them since she had to leave every now and than and that, as her medium, she can't come back if he's dead until she chose another medium. "I know what you mean, Inari." he said. "But that doesn't change a thing. I still love you and I don't want you to leave me."

**"You don't have to worry about that, kit. I will never leave you."** Inari told him as she smiled. She then looked at the moon and sighed. **"We should head back home. It's almost dinnertime and Shizune's cooking tonight."**

Naruto nodded before they vanished in a blaze of cyan flames.

xxxxx

Later that night, Naruto sat in his room with Inari next to him. As a goddess, she can take a human form of varying ages. She chose to look Naruto's age at the moment, though it didn't make it easier for the boy. Even at twelve years old, the goddess was a sight to behold. Long white hair with silver streaks, cerulean eyes, three whisker-like marks on each of her cheeks and a pretty face. She's garbed in a pure white nightgown that showed hints of her figure, which did not fit her age that much and looked to be more for a teenage girl a few years older than an adolescent girl approaching her teenage years.

Inari looked at Naruto and smiled. He is definitely attractive for a boy his age. He's currently wearing a black night shirt and shorts. She wrapped her arms around him and can feel how built he is underneath the shirt. Training with over a dozen heroes for nearly ten years, including over half a dozen saiyans, does that to a person.

Feeling the goddess hug him, he hugged her back and smiled. Due to their spiritual link, they can feel each other's emotions and hear each other's thoughts no matter the distance between them. He can feel that she's happy and content with just being in his arms.

Opening her eyes, she faced her medium and kissed him on the lips. This is the first time she's kissed him since she stole his first kiss on his tenth birthday. That one kiss was how he not only became her medium, but how she blessed him with the abilities of a fox without him becoming either part fox or her mate. Unlike that kiss, this one is full of love and happiness. She moaned when he returned the kiss and pushed him onto his back.

She broke the kiss after a moment and smiled lovingly at him. **"I may not want you as my mate, but you are right. We can't deny our feelings for each other and we must pursue them."** she said to him.

"Wait a minute. I didn't say anything about pursuing these feelings." Naruto pointed out.

**"I know you didn't, which is why I'm going to give you a good luck charm for tomorrow. You might need it for the Graduation Exam, since your father made it harder than it was before."** Inari then straddled his waist and giggled when he blushed.

"W-What are you doing?" Naruto asked her, worried that she might do something irreversible.

**"I'm only teasing you, kit."** she giggled. **"Trust me, it's very tempting. You have no idea how lucky you are. I mean, look at me."** She then took off her nightgown and Naruto's blush grew as she revealed herself to him. She then cupped his face and had him focus on her eyes. **"Naruto, always remember that I'll always be right here whenever you need me. I promised to never leave you when I kissed you the first time. I also promised to never do anything to you that you don't want. I'm only showing you what's to come in your future. Some of the females out there may try to seduce you. I want to give you something to fight that. But in order to give it to you, I need your permission for something that you may not want me to do."**

Gazing into her eyes, his own turned violet. He knows what she's talking about. She allowed him to see her intentions for him and he blushed at what she has in mind. After weighing the consequences, he came to a decision. "Inari, I... I don't know what to say. I'm flattered, yes, but I-I just don't know at the moment."

Inari's smile softened as she saw the emotions play in his eyes and his heart. **"It's okay, kit. You can tell me whenever you're ready. There's no rush; this is a big decision, after all."** she said before putting her nightgown back on, much to his relief. Once it was back on, she leaned down and captured his lips again. Her heart fluttered when he returned it and secretly poured some of her power into him. **'I hope you enjoy the gift I have in mind for you, Naruto. Your mates are going to need it when you decide to claim them as such.'** she thought to herself.

xxxxx

The next morning, Naruto woke up and groaned. 'Such a feisty vixen, she is.' he thought to himself. Ever since his first kiss, he's been dreaming of having some alone time with Inari whenever they sleep together. It was part of the gift she gave him when he became her medium. She explained that they actually go into a type of dreamscape where they can do whatever they want during the time they're asleep. They can even watch what's going on around them and also enter other people's dreams. That gift was from Megami. Not only did Inari kiss him that day, but so did her two sisters. They said that their kisses were his birthday presents and they each hold gifts of their own. Sadly, due to the seal on his stomach, Yami tends to pop in, whether he's with Inari or not, and make out with him. She's been doing this since his eleventh birthday and she seems to enjoy it. 'At least they're not trying to sleep with me.' he thought. He might die if one of the goddesses tried that.

**"No, but we'd be even closer than before."** Inari muttered in her sleep, as if hearing his thoughts.

Naruto sighed before he checked his alarm clock. 'Four in the morning. Time to get up.' Neither Namikaze were morning people, yet they've been waking up this early for years. Only Kushina is a morning person, and that's only due to being forced to wake up this early since she was five. She eventually got used to it and it's been a natural thing for her since she was twelve. Gazing at Inari, he wondered why she would need sleep. She even said that, as a goddess, she doesn't need sleep unless she was actually tired.

'I doubt making out with me for an hour straight would tire her.' he mentally remarked. Last night was the first time he's ever made out with Inari outside of the dreamscape. They may have enjoyed it, but something felt off. He didn't know what, but he felt something off while they were kissing. He ignored it and decided to get ready for his morning workout. He has about three hours before he had to be at the academy and his morning training usually takes two hours, so he needs to begin his training now to make it with time to spare.

xxxxx

Eleven hours later, Kushina sat outside the academy and waited for her son to come out. In her arms is Inari and next to them are her friends, who are also waiting for their kids. They were tempted to ask Hikari to use her Byakugan and see what's going on, and the woman was tempted to do so as well, but they all decided against it. Good things came to those who were patient.

After what felt like hours, the students came out of the building. Most of them had their heads down, signifying that they've failed the Graduation Exam. Most of the girls were disappointed that they failed. Inari, being able to read minds, knew why they were so sad. Many of them have huge crushes on Naruto, Sasuke or both and wanted to become ninjas in order to win their hearts. Ino had started a rumor that Naruto liked kindhearted girls who were strong and some of his fangirls took their training more seriously, but not serious enough for the boy or his foxy partner. So far, only four girls his age earned his attention, Ino being one of them. Hinata is another and Inari knows why, but she hasn't told the girl of his true reasons. Naruto won't either until the right moment. The goddess is glad that she came out of her shell, but the girl is still quite shy around Naruto and has a habit of blushing and fainting, though the bushing has been toned down to a pink shade on her cheeks instead of the cherry-like shade it was before. Sakura is another who's earned his attention. This actually came when she got to know him after an incident where she thought he was trying to outdo Sasuke when it was, in truth, the other way around. Inari doesn't trust that boy and neither does Naruto, despite him being Mikoto's son.

Anyway, after the incident, Sakura became much nicer to Naruto and is less of a fangirl around him than she is around Sasuke. Sadly, she's still obsessed with being the future Mrs. Uchiha, but she can see that the thought of being the future Mrs. Namikaze-Uzumaki was a much happier, and safer, idea. Unlike Naruto's other fangirls, Sakura doesn't like him because of his name. She likes him for his kindness and how he was able to bring the shy Hyuuga girl out of her shell, if only a little bit. However, once she learned that Ino was interested in him as well, they started fighting until Ino pulled her away for a little girl talk. Naruto doesn't know what happened, but his vixen does. Ino admitted to liking Naruto, but told the pinkette that she never liked Sasuke and only pretended that she did as a way to annoy her for breaking up with her. Apparently, the two girls were best friends until Sakura broke it up over a boy, which really hurt Ino. The foxy goddess is glad that they've patched up their friendship, but the scar Sakura caused Ino may not fully heal anytime soon and, she feared, may never will.

Another girl Naruto's attention is on is a kunoichi a year older than him. Her name is Tenten Kazama and she's the daughter of the sword master and Minato's other teammate, Arashi Kazama. Naruto and Tenten regularly spar with each other two nights a week as a way to keep their skills sharp. Speaking of sharp, Tenten is a weapons user and loves all types of sharp, pointy objects. She's also the only one out of the four girls that is aware of his four special weapons and even got to hold one of them, since two are bound to Naruto and one is a divine weapon that no other mortal can handle. Inari found it quite amusing that they tend to flirt with each other while they spar.

**'Why haven't I thought of that?'** she wondered, since she also flirts with Naruto, but never when they spar. **'Maybe I can suggest it to Ino and Hinata next time I catch them alone. I'll need an excuse so Hinata would be inclined to do it since her shyness prevents her from actually flirting with him.'**

Before she can begin to figure out what excuse to use, she and the group of mothers spotted their children, each one sporting a leaf headband. Naruto was among the last to leave and is flanked by both Ino and Hinata, the latter blushing and smiling happily. The girls released his arms as they hugged their respective mothers. Said mothers welcomed their embrace as they congratulated their children.

While the kids were explaining how they did, Inari did a head count of the total graduates. **'Only twelve? Is the exam really that hard?'** she wondered. She'll need to speak to Minato later.

As the friends said their goodbyes, everyone walked home. They would meet up later to celebrate.

"Tell me, Naruto. Was the test so hard that only twelve people passed?" Kushina asked him.

"The only reason so many failed was due to their lack of practical training. They all assumed that the students would train at home to keep their skills sharp. Only those who were serious about being a ninja and not doing it for pride, glory, money or trying to win someone over were able to figure this out." Naruto explained.

**"What if they were those things and yet still trained at home?"** Inari questioned.

"That's where the Gennin Exam comes in." Naruto pointed out.

"How do you know about that?" Kushina wondered.

"Considering how the academy allowed students to pass on academics alone, I would assume that there would be another test to see if the graduates are even ready for ninja life." Kushina and Inari were both very proud of Naruto at this very moment. He may be even more of a genius than Minato was at his age.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped. "I'll meet you at the restaurant. I just remembered something I need to do first." he said before running off.

Kushina and Inari shared a look before they faded from sight, intent on following the saiyan heir.

Meanwhile, Naruto went into an alley and frowned. "Alright Mizuki, come on out!" he called out.

A second later, the chūnin teaching assistant stepped out of the shadows. "Ah, hello, Naruto. Congratulations on making Rookie of the Year." he said.

"Save the bullshit. I know it was you who made my tests harder." Naruto accused.

"And why would I do-" Mizuki didn't get to finish because Naruto was in front of him and holding his throat.

"Tell me why I shouldn't turn you in right now, you piece of shit?" Naruto growled. "Sabotaging a student's test, especially during the Graduation Exam, is against the law. Not only would you lose your headband, but your head as well. After all, it could be seen as trying to cripple the Hokage's forces, which is an act of treason. I don't think they'll take that very well, now would they?" Naruto was grinning as he squeezed Mizuki's neck, making it difficult for the man to breathe.

"I... I did it to..." Mizuki tried to say.

"You did it to... what, Mizuki?" Naruto snarled before easing up the pressure.

Mizuki gasped as he tried to catch his breath. Once he did, he began to explain. "I did it to get your attention! They say you can do anything and I wanted to see if you can still pass while hindered and you did. That's all!"

Naruto knew he was lying, but he decided to play along. "Well, you did a bang-up job in doing so." he commented. "Now that you have my attention, what do you want? I'm a rather busy man and I have places to go, people to see and ass to kick. Waste my time and yours will do just fine."

"I have a job for you; one that might be quite interesting." Mizuki offered.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man. He didn't trust him all that much. He also smelled a bit of snake on him and he was never very fond of them. Then again, Anko also smells of snakes, but he actually likes her. 'What are you planning, Mizuki?' he asked himself. He then sensed his mother and knew that she's been watching the whole thing. _"Don't leave just yet, Mom. Stay and keep watching before telling Dad about this." he mentally spoke to her. He was glad that __Piccolo__ taught him and his parents telepathy._

_"Okay, son. We'll stay and inform Minato of this, but we'll leave out you attacking Mizuki if he really is dirty." Kushina replied to him._

xxxxx

A few hours later, Naruto waited at an old shack for Mizuki to arrive. In his arms is a large scroll. Mizuki told him that the scroll is known as the Scroll of Forbidden Seals. The man never explained how he knew about the scroll, but he'll find out soon enough.

As soon as they parted ways, he sensed Kushina leaving the area to inform Minato of his meeting with Mizuki while Inari kept an eye on him as he waited for the right time to strike. Once it came, he snuck in and stole the scroll, since Minato telepathically told him that he'll have an ANBU squad tail him to not only keep the scroll safe, but to arrest Mizuki once he was subdued. He smirked at that. He's going to enjoy this ass kicking!

As he waited, he motioned for Inari to come out of hiding. The celestial vixen appeared on his shoulder an instant later. _**"What is it?"**__ she mentally asked._

_"I want a copy of this scroll. Can we keep this in my head away from Broly?" he questioned._

_Inari raised her eyebrow before nodding. __**"Yes, I believe that's possible. But Broly can't use chakra anyway, so there's no reason to worry about him trying to learn them."**_

_"That's true."_

Inari's tail touched the scroll and it glowed white for a moment before the glow vanished. _**"There, it's done. It's in my mind for now. I'll move it to a safe place in your head once we go to sleep."**__ she said to him._

_"Thanks, Inari." he said before kissing her muzzle. Inari purred as she snuggled up to him._

Their moment was interrupted when someone entered the clearing. That someone was... "Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll?" Iruka demanded.

"I was asked to and I still don't know why Mizuki-sensei wants this damn thing." Naruto replied. "I mean, I see no point in him wanting this scroll. It's useless to someone like him."

"I wouldn't say that." they heard before they saw a giant shuriken heading towards them.

As fast as lightning, Naruto caught the giant weapon and glared in the direction it came from. "You know, Mizuki. If you wanted me to steal for you, don't try to kill me to get your prize." He then released some killing intent to push his point further, but nowhere near his maximum.

Seemingly undeterred, Mizuki stepped out into the clearing. He was geared up for a big battle, it seems, and had another giant shuriken strapped to his back. "And why would I do that? I would damage the scroll." he said. "Besides, it's not like anyone would miss you if you died. Your parents can always have another child."

This immediately pissed Naruto off. "What?" he growled. "Do you want to die, you prick? Because that one comment will do it."

Mizuki chuckled. "My, my. Aren't we temperamental? Perhaps they could use another child. At least they'll be easier to handle." he said.

Inari shook her head. She knew what he was doing. **'He'll die if he really pisses Naruto off.'** she thought to herself.

"Just answer this one question. Why me? Why have me steal it and not do it yourself?" Naruto asked as he tried to calm down.

"Because how else would I remove favor from the Hokage and kill a demon in the process?" Mizuki replied with a question of his own.

There it was. Mizuki's death warrant. "Hold this, Iruka. I don't want to get it dirty." Naruto said as he threw the Forbidden Scroll to Iruka.

Iruka snapped out of whatever daze he was in when he caught the scroll. "Wait a minute. What's going on? Why are you doing this Mizuki? And why did you give me the scroll, Naruto?" he wondered, totally confused.

"In order, Mizuki wanted me to steal the scroll and take the blame while he made off with it to who knows where." Naruto began. "I knew it was a trick so I decided to trick him as well. This entire clearing is surrounded by ANBU and my mom is on her way here as we speak. She's not very happy with you trying to kill her son, tarnish her husband's reputation and trying to frame me. I think an ass kicking should pass the time before she gets her turn." Naruto grinned as he can already feel Kushina closing in and fast. "I'm not sure why he's doing this, but I gave you the scroll so that my hands are free and I don't get any blood on it. And trust me; this will be very gory, especially when Mom arrives."

Mizuki scoffed at the thought of a twelve-year-old boy besting him. "You may have gotten lucky in the alleyway, but you're still a spoiled brat while I'm a chūnin. You and your bitch of a mother can't beat me." Mizuki stated.

In response, Naruto threw the shuriken he was still holding at Mizuki. The man was able to dodge, but the large weapon sliced threw four trees before embedding itself deep into a fifth tree. "I'd like to see you do that with one arm." He grinned when Mizuki paled slightly.

Mizuki steeled his resolve and threw the other shuriken at Naruto before charging in. Inari hopped off Naruto's shoulder just before he caught the weapon and threw it in another direction. This time, it buried itself halfway into the ground.

Once Mizuki was in striking distance, he lashed out his fist and punched Naruto in the face. However, the boy didn't even flinch. 'What? Impossible!' he thought before punching him again, only to get the same result.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked an irritated redhead.

Mizuki growled before kicking Naruto in the head, and even that did nothing.

"You call that a kick?" Naruto then spun around and kicked Mizuki away from him, sending him flying threw five trees before he collided with a sixth. A sickening crunch was heard upon impact. "_That_ is a kick." Naruto finished before dusting off his hands and picking up Inari.

Just then, Kushina arrived. "You're late." her son said to her.

Kushina gave him a flat look. "What are you taking about? I came here to get you, so I'm on time." She then pointed to the four ANBU that appeared. "They're here to get Mizuki and the scroll."

Naruto gave his mother a flat look as well. "What are YOU taking about? I wanted you to kick Mizuki's ass with me, especially since he called you a bitch."

Kushina's eye twitched and she wished she had brought her sword with her. "I'll be right back, son."

"Um, Naruto, Lady Kushina, what is going on here?" Iruka asked them, stopping the woman from leaving.

Kushina sighed. 'Damn...' "Go on to the tower, Naruto. I'll catch up after I explain this to Iruka." she said. 'Then I can kick Mizuki's ass!'

Naruto nodded before he and Inari vanished in a puff of smoke.

xxxxx

A/N: Not a very good ending in my opinion, but I needed to end this chapter so I can begin the next one. Anyway, please read and review. I don't think Naruto would like any of the flames I might get.

This chapter established Naruto's future relationships with the girls in his harem. He's not dating any of them yet, but he will soon. Just be patient. This won't focus on the romance, but there will be some in here. Because one of its main focuses isn't romance, I won't be putting any lemons, or limes for that matter, in this story. I might give hints to them, but that's it. As for the harem, here's the actual size of it. There will be five girls in it, no more, no less. Also, Anko is not in it. That was just for this chapter. And like I stated last chapter, Inari's not in it either. She'll receive some kissing and cuddling from Naruto, but she's not in the harem. They're more like friends with benefits than lovers, even though they do love each other.

I've also updated chapter one, fixing a few errors that I missed and editing it just a bit. Nothing major, I might add. But if you want, go check it out.

Response Corner:

JNottle: Yes, Naruto is a mama's boy, as I stated in this chapter. And like I mentioned, it's Inari's fault. As for the crush, no. He's in love with the vixen, though they can never truly express it. And your last question will be answered next chapter.

Later!


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: the Ninja Saiyan**

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
**Deity  
**_Flashback/Mind Link_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball.

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Minato sat in his office with Iruka, Sarutobi and Jiraiya. As he looked over the list the chūnin gave him, he considered the possible choices he could make. "Tell me, Iruka. Are you certain that this is a good idea?" Minato asked him.

"Yes, Lord Hokage. According to accademy standards, this is how the squads should be set up." Iruka replied.

Minato sighed. "Sadly, I have to disagree." he said. "One of those standards say that the best and worst students should be placed on the same squad in order to balance the squads out. What makes it worse is that the students are rated only by their paper grades, which says very little about their overall knowledge and skill. To be honest, only my squad, when I was a gennin, was a real success in that department, and that was because Arashi was holding back."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement. "He's right. Arashi even told us that he intentionally did poorly in order to be on Minato's squad, since he knew he was the best. Putting the best and worst students together is usually a bad idea, especially since academics don't matter much in the real world. What needs to be done is to find students that work well together and pair them up." He then looked at his old student and asked, "So who are the best and worst students, Minato?"

"It says here that Sasuke is the best while Naruto is the worst, but that's only because he's been there for a month." Minato replied.

Jiraiya shook his head. "That won't do. I can tell that Naruto and the Uchiha won't get along. Putting them on the same squad is asking for trouble."

"So what do you suggest, Master Jiraiya?" Iruka asked.

Jiraiya took a peek at the list and smiled. "Perhaps Naruto needs to be exposed to those he's more comfortable around."

"You mean Hinata and Sakura, since Ino's set to be on the new Ino-Shika-Chou squad?" Minato rubbed his chin in thought. "That's not a bad idea. Knowing Naruto, he'll help both girls in their training. Sakura isn't particularly strong and Hinata is too nervous without Naruto with her."

"But Hinata's needed on the tracking squad." Iruka protested.

"True, but that squad already has two trackers. Why would a third tracker be needed?" Minato countered. "Besides, Naruto is the best tracker among the graduates, but that's beside the point. The point is that having a squad of nothing but trackers is not a good idea. They'll need someone with both strength and brains to bail them out of a dire situation if they're ever in one. I'm sure this girl here can do that."

Jiraiya looked at the name Minato pointed to. "A Kurama?"

"Yes. She was said to be possessed by a demon, but Naruto took care of that problem. She's another of Naruto's friends and I believe she'll benefit from who I have in mind of training her." Minato smiled as he finally decided how the graduates will be paired up and who will train them.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Naruto was gathering up his female friends for a special announcement he has for them. _'I hope I'm doing the right thing in telling them this.' he thought to himself._

_**"You'll be fine, kit. I'll be right beside you the whole time."**__ Inari said in his head._

_"Thanks, Inari. I appreciate it." he replied as he scratched her ears, getting a content purr from the goddess._

He then stopped in front of the Haruno residence. He knocked on the door and Sakura answered it. "Hi, Naruto." she greeted.

"Hi, Sakura. Ready to go?" he asked her.

Sakura nodded before telling her mom that she'll be gone for a few hours. They left to pick up Ino, who was waiting outside her home, which is also her family's flower shop. After hugging her two friends and allowing the vixen to relax in her arms, they went to get Tenten, who wasn't too far away. Her family's weapon shop is in the business district and is well known for the quality of its weapons. The name of the shop is called 'Kazama Armory'.

Tenten stood in front of the shop and greeted her friends with a smile. "Hey guys!" she greeted.

"Hey, Tenten!" After hugging her three friends, the group of four went to the Kurama estate to pick up their heiress, Yakumo.

When they arrived, they saw a young girl around their age standing by the front gates. She has long brown hair, brown eyes and is dressed in a simple forest green kimono. When she saw Naruto, she smiled. "Good morning, Naruto." she said.

"Good morning to you too, Yakumo." Naruto replied with a smiled before hugging her. "These are my friends, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Tenten Kazama." he added, pointing to each of the kunoichis.

After introductions were made, the group went to the Hyuuga compound to pick up Hinata. After the two heiresses were introduced, they went to the Namikaze-Uzumaki estate, which was close by. When they arrived, the girls greeted Kushina, who's currently busy cooking lunch for twelve with Shizune. Naruto then took them up to his room.

Once inside, he channeled some of his chakra into a hidden seal under his desk, which activated a series of seals he set up on the walls for complete privacy. After that, he locked his door and slapped a seal on it as well. "I know I invited you all over for lunch with my family, but I also want to tell you something very important and very secretive. If you don't want to hear it, I'll take you to the living room so Akane can stretch her legs for a bit before lunch." The five girls are aware of Naruto's split personality disorder and the fact that Akane, the other personality, can be summoned to aid her brother, as she calls him.

"Why are you willing to tell us something like this?" Yakumo wondered.

"Because I trust you and believe that you'll keep this secret to yourselves and never reveal it to anyone." was Naruto's answer.

"Are you sure you should be telling us? I mean, Ino isn't too good at keeping secrets, especially since they'll make great gossip." Sakura pointed out, getting a huff from the platinum blonde.

"This isn't a secret that can be spread like it'll lower someone's popularity. This secret could cost people's lives if it were known to the public." Naruto informed them in a serious tone. He knew that Sakura's comment was both a joke and half true, but he needed them to understand how dangerous what he wanted to tell them is if they told anyone.

"N-Naruto, if it's so dangerous, w-why tell us?" Hinata asked him.

"Because it involves two of you directly and you girls must know this in case someone comes after you to get to me." It's no secret that the Hokage's son has a strong attachment to the women he knows. A few clan maidens tried to befriend him in hopes of him marrying them, but he saw through their ruse and avoided them. He couldn't stand people like that; willing to send women to seduce him into their clans for his power.

Ino sighed before her face took on a serious look. "I understand what you're saying, Naruto. You have my word that I won't tell another soul." she said with her right hand over her heart.

"We promise not to tell anyone, Naruto." the other four said in unison.

Naruto smiled, seeing the honesty in their eyes. "Thank you so much, girls. You don't know what this means to me." he said gratefully. He then sighed before he began to explain. "Tell me. What exactly happened twelve years ago?"

The five kunoichis blinked. "The Nine-Tailed Fox and that giant golden ape attacked the village. Your father defeated them, didn't he?" Sakura explained.

Naruto shook his head. "Not exactly. This is why I don't want you telling anyone. What you just said, Sakura, is a lie." The girls gasped. "They're both still alive, but only one of them can be trusted. You see, the Nine-Tailed Fox was, in fact, protecting the village by fighting the giant golden ape. Unfortunately, someone attacked the fox and placed it under a genjutsu, forcing it to attack the village with the ape. They both were sealed away, but because the fox is related to a goddess, my family and I were taken away from here to protect the world from a great disaster."

"But where were they sealed?" Tenten asked, only to cover her mouth when Naruto took off his shirt. The girls blushed when they saw just how ripped he is. Ino and Sakura are mentally drooling at the thought of feeling those muscles. Their eyes then widened when they saw an intricate seal appear on his stomach. That's when it clicked. "Your father sealed them inside you?" the bun-haired girl said slowly.

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes... yes, he did. The sealing ritual required him to summon the Shinigami to help in the sealing at the price of his soul. But the deity decided to do it without that payment and, instead, took us to another realm until it was time for us to come home. During that time, the fox was released and was able to resume its original duties while the ape remained trapped within me, never to be freed to wreak havoc again." He then put his shirt back on, picked up Inari and cradled her in his arms. "To be honest, she is the one the village fears and she's no real threat to anyone, really."

Their eyes widened even further. They never knew that the white vixen that's usually with Naruto is, in fact, the Nine-Tailed Fox. **"It's true, girls. I am the Nine-Tailed Fox."** she said, startling them. She's never spoken around them before.

"Don't be afraid, girls. I told you, she's no threat to anyone. Unless she, myself or anyone we care for are in danger, she's as gentle as you are, Hinata." Said girl blushed brighter at Naruto comment. "Also, she's not really a fox."

"She's not?" Ino blinked. The vixen in his arms isn't really a vixen?

**"He's right. Watch."** Inari hopped out of Naruto's arms and transformed into her actual form. The girls were floored when they saw a white-haired woman with unimaginable beauty. She's garbed in a snow white kimono with light blue trim and a light blue obi, matching formal slippers and a gold necklace. **"My real name is Inari."**

This revelation nearly made all five girls faint. The fox demon that attacked the village is actually a goddess!

"Now do you understand why no one should know? Think of all the people who would come after us. I mean, they might use me as both a weapon and as a bargaining chip against Inari to get her to do whatever they want." Naruto explained. He then hugged the goddess and added, "They might even rape her with the intention of gaining her powers and immortality."

Inari smiled down at him as she wrapped her arms around him. **"As my medium and dear friend, Naruto has first dibs on any of this."** she added, waving a hand over her body. She didn't need to say that, but she wanted to see their reaction.

What she got were four deep blushes and two knocked out heiresses. "That was uncalled for, Inari." Naruto chided.

**"What?"** she asked innocently.

Naruto rolled his eyes before proceeding to wake up Hinata and Yakumo. After they were conscious again, Naruto explained Inari's behavior. "Inari may be eons old, but she is very playful at times and we both have a thing for each other. The only reason she even said that is because of the Clan Restoration Act."

"The Clan Restoration Act? You're actually on that?" Sakura asked with wide eyes. She knows what that law is. She also knows that Sasuke's on it, but she's not willing to share him with anyone. The same with Naruto.

"Yes. I am legally allowed to marry more than one girl. My parents and I had to force the council not to force any arranged marriages on me in an attempt to control my father and steal my mother's bloodline through me." Naruto told them.

Hinata, Yakumo and Ino nodded in understanding. Being heiresses to their clans, they're well aware of other clans going after the males of a powerful clan or bloodline in order to obtain their power or influence. Being the son of two war heroes, one being a kage, as well as possessing a powerful, though unknown, bloodline makes him a prime target.

"What a minute. You said that this involved two of us directly. How?" Ino asked, remembering him saying that earlier.

"Because before I was born, two of you were promised to me." The girls shared a shocked look while Hinata blushed brightly and looked ready to faint again.

"Who?" Yakumo asked while holding onto Hinata, noticing that she might faint again.

"The daughters of my father's teammates." When Naruto said that, Hinata fainted right onto Yakumo's lap while Tenten stared at him with wide eyes.

After Sakura woke Hinata up, Naruto carried on. "My parents and their friends and students knew that the council would extend the CRA to me in the hopes of having more ninjas like my parents. Only Dad's teammates agreed to have their eldest daughters arranged to marry me, but only if the three of us agreed to it. It can be called off if we say no to it, so it's no problem if you're not up for it."

"So Hinata and I are arranged to marry you, but only if we want to?" Tenten asked him.

"That's right. We weren't supposed to know this until we either turned fifteen or fell in love, whichever one came first." Naruto replied. "I found out last year and have been watching you two from the realm we were in." When he saw Hinata ready to faint again, he added, "Don't worry, I wasn't peeking on either of you. I just entered your dreams to get to know you. However, I doubt either of you would have recognized me since I was much younger in your dreams."

"Hold on. You mean that little boy who had a big crush on me was you?" Tenten exclaimed with pink cheeks.

Naruto nodded with flushed cheeks as well. "Well, my mother is a tomboy at times, but knows how to be beautiful. I guess I'm a bit attracted to tomboys. I like them more than typical girls, anyway."

"Which explains your strong attachment to your mom." Ino commented. "You never did mention that she is a tomboy. She sure doesn't look like one."

"I know. Even dressed in her usual attire, she's just too hot to be considered a tomboy." Naruto then shrugged. "Anyway, that's why you two are involved and needed to know before something bad happens."

"What about us?" Sakura asked.

"I told you three as well because I like you. To be honest, they want me to marry at least five girls. Since I'm engaged to two and I intend on courting them, if they want me to that is, I think that dating you three as well and seeing if you want to marry me in the future couldn't hurt much, right?"

The girls thought over Naruto's proposal for a few moments and nodded, but Yakumo wasn't sure. "Do we have to?" she asked.

"I never said that you did. It's only a suggestion, Yakumo." he said to her. "If you're not willing, I won't look at you any different. I'm not that kind of guy. Just because I like you doesn't mean we have to date. Inari and I love each other and we're not dating." Inari nodded in agreement, which shocked the girls.

Yakumo smiled at him, but shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. I'm not really ready to be in a relationship."

"It's okay, Yakumo. I completely understand." Naruto then turned to the other girls and wondered what their answers are.

Hinata looked Naruto in the eye before standing up, sitting on his lap and hugging him. "I really enjoyed our time in my dreams. I kinda knew that the little boy was you. I mean, you two looked too much alike."

"Yeah, that was the idea. I wanted you two to enjoy your dreams with me." Naruto smiled as he turned from the girl in his arms to Tenten and smiled wider when he spotted her smile. "You know, you don't have to give me an answer now. Besides, I want to take you all out tonight as a way to say that I care."

Sakura and Ino nearly squealed in delight. "We'd love to!" they exclaimed.

Inari laughed. **"Somehow, I knew you two would say that."** she said.

Yakumo and Hinata giggled, clearly amused at the two. Tenten, however, covered her mouth to hide her own laughter.

Then, Inari stopped laughing. **"Um, Naruto. Aren't you going to show them **_**that**_**?"** she asked her medium.

Naruto blinked. He completely forgot about that. "Oh, right. I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me."

The kunoichis were confused as to what they were referring to. Suddenly, Hinata eep'd when she felt something wrap around her left leg, knowing that Naruto's arms are around her waist. She looked down and raised an eyebrow at the dark brown monkey-like tail on her leg. "Um, what is that?" she asked.

When the others looked at it, their eyebrows raised as well. Naruto and Inari, on the other hand, simply looked at it like it was always there. "That, girls, is my tail." Naruto then explained about his saiyan heritage, his connection to Broly and about him and his parents going to Other World to train with their ancestors. The girls were even shocked when he said that he got to meet his parents' dead friends and a few members of the Uchiha clan, including one of Minato's students.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Sakura sat close to Naruto and started to pet his tail. She was surprised when she felt him snuggle up to her as soon as she started stroking it. This surprise led to her focusing on the boy more than his tail.

As soon as Sakura stopped petting his tail, Naruto blinked at the loss of the pleasent feeling and wondered what just happened... that is, until he noticed how close he was to Sakura. "Sorry about that. I forgot to mention that a saiyan's tail is very sensitive, which could be very bad for us if anyone found out." Naruto explained.

Ten minutes later, Shizune knocked on the door and said that lunch is ready. Naruto and the girls smiled as they left the room.

xxxxx

Three days later, Naruto and Inari sat in the classroom as they awaited the arrival of Iruka, who will tell them which squad they're on. Next to him is Hinata, whose newly acquired tail is playing with his, much to their delight. After the lunch three days ago, Hinata and Tenten told him that they'll gladly accept the betrothal while Sakura and Ino wanted to date him before deciding if they're willing to marry him. He used a special ritual Inari taught him to share some of his saiyan blood with the two girls, turning them into half saiyans. Arashi and his wife, Tenshi, took it well and their younger daughter, Tennyo, loved to play with her sister's tail.

Sadly, the same couldn't be said for Hinata when the Hyuuga elders found out. They threatened to brand Hinata with their clan's Curse Seal Jutsu, but Naruto intervened and said that branding Hinata with it will cause her to go on a rampage that only he could stop. He also said that, since she'll be marrying him in a few years, she has the right to possess his bloodline, which includes the tail. They tried to cut it off, but Naruto stopped them and said that it'll only grow back and that if anyone leaks the knowledge of him, his parents or Hinata having a tail, he'll kill them in a very painful way. To push his point further, he unleashed a massive amount of murderous intent that rivaled Broly's best.

Sakura and Ino asked why he didn't perform the ritual on them. His answer was that he's only allowed to perform it on his fiancées or wives. Both girls understood and left it at that.

A notable difference is that Hinata is wearing a new outfit. Sakura and Ino took Hinata and Tenten out for a new wardrobe, on Naruto's tab, to celebrate the engagement. The Hyuuga heiress is now wearing a sleeveless dark lavender top with white trim and the midriff exposed, a dark lavender split skirt with white trim, black tight shorts and black knee-high boots. Her headband still resides around her neck, but now has dark lavender fabric instead of the usual blue. Also, she has a silver wrist watch on her left wrist and a silver bracelet on her right wrist. These are gifts from Naruto. The watch is actually an invention created by one of his ancestors: Bulma Briefs. It's called the Capsule Corp. Special Wrist Watch. With the press of a button, the wearer's attire can change in an instant. It's similar to the Transformation Jutsu, but the clothes are real and not an illusion. Bulma upgraded it at Naruto's request so it can hold up to five different outfits. It was first made for another of Naruto's ancestors: Son Gohan. Bulma made the watch for Gohan so he can protect the city he was going to high school in without anyone knowing it was him. Naruto liked the idea, but thought his costume was a little silly and looked better on his wife, Videl, than it did on him.

The bracelet is something that Naruto and Minato made several months ago. Since saiyans transform at the sight of the full moon and because the Uzumaki clan has a strong connection to the moon, they made these bracelets to prevent the Giant Ape transformation altogether. They call it the Namikaze clan's Lunar God Bracelet. An added feature is that it contains a pair of seals. One seal is Naruto's first original seal called the True Transformation Seal. It's based on his True Transformation Jutsu, which is a much more advanced version of the Transformation Jutsu. While the Transformation Jutsu is an illusion, the True Transformation Jutsu is completely real. Naruto marked it as a forbidden jutsu because most gennin don't have the chakra capacity to use it for extended periods as well as the realism being something he does not want well known. The seal, on the other hand, is selective and can either change an object into something else or hide something from view, the latter being a new feature. Naruto, his family, Hinata and Tenten wears them to hide their tails so no one can use them against them. The other seal is, in fact, the sealing formula for Minato's signature jutsu: the Flying Raijin. With it, he can teleport to any location where the seal is, as well as know the location of whatever it is on as long as said object or person is touching the ground. It also possesses sensory properties, so he'll know what's around the marked object or person. Due to how the jutsu works, Minato had to slightly modify the seal so Kushina and Naruto can use it as well, as well as apply their seals to the bracelets so that they can also appear if they're needed.

Sitting behind the two half saiyans are Sakura, Ino and Yakumo. The three kunoichis are smiling at the pair as they fingered a small silver bracelet on their right wrists. Since Sakura and Ino aren't part saiyans and Yakumo isn't romantically interested in him, Naruto gave them a bracelet that bears only his sealing formula. That way, he can be at their side if they're ever in trouble.

They were interrupted when Iruka came in, holding a clipboard in his hands. "Alright class, settle down." he called out as he entered. Everyone sat down as he begins his final lecture. The hardest thing for a teacher is to say goodbye to their students for the last time. This is his least favorite thing about his job, but it must be done anyways. "All right everyone, listen up. Now that you are all shinobi, it's time for you to work towards your careers as one. There will be times where you'll have to put your life on the line out there to protect a comrade or the village as a whole. This is no joke and you can't treat it like one. Now, to prepare you all for this, you'll all be placed into squads of three. Each squad will have a jounin instructor who will guide and train you in the ninja arts so you'll be better prepared out there. Right now, you are all gennin, considered the lowest in rank. As time passes, you'll all gain the experience needed to reach the higher ranks and, eventually, your goals." He looks over the class, who took all this information in like a sponge. 'I really hope they're ready for this.' Iruka thought before announcing the squads.

xxxxx

Inside the Hokage's office, Minato, Sarutobi, the sannin, four jounin, several clan heads and a few parents are watching the class of ninja. Many parents smiled as they watched their children. Next to the her husband, Kushina gazed into the crystal ball, keeping her vision locked on her son.

xxxxx

"The first squad is squad six." Iruka began. "Sasuke Uchiha, Sai and Ami."

xxxxx

"Sasuke, one of the few Uchihas still alive. He specializes in fire ninjutsu and taijutsu. Though his genjutsu skills are unknown, he is quite skilled in the basic academy jutsu as well as knowing a few fire jutsu. Quite impressive for a twelve-year-old, though the Uchiha do teach their children fire jutsu at a young age anyway, so I'm not really surprised." Minato explained to the group. "Sadly, while the boy is excellent in combat, he has both a lone wolf personality along with a superiority complex; something that Mikoto's been trying to work out of him. Don't expect him to work with others, as he believes them to be weak and that they'll only hold him back."

"Now I see why he wasn't paired with Naruto. From what sensei told me, the boy would have literally beaten the arrogance out of him." squad six's jounin instructor said.

"That's why you were chosen for this. Just don't take it too far, Anko." Kushina told her.

"Don't worry, I won't." Anko replied with a smile.

"Next is Sai." Minato continued. "Not much is known about him, but he does have talent in both ninjutsu and taijutsu. Like Sasuke, his genjutsu is unknown, but that's only due to him not being seen using any. He is skilled with the basic academy jutsu as well as knowing how to use a tantō. He also has his own style of ninjutsu which revolves around his paintings. Due to being part of Danzou's ROOT, he does not know about emotions. I know having you, Anko, teach him emotions is not a good idea, but I know you'll lead him down the right path." Anko nodded in understanding.

"Finally, there's Ami. She specializes in genjutsu and is said to know quite a bit on the subject. Her ninjutsu and taijutsu are somewhat average. She's very skilled with the basic academy jutsu and has great stealth. For being the daughter of two civilians, she's very talented. The only problem you'll have is that she's a fangirl and one of the few that actually graduated. I hope you can work that out of her and not frighten her."

Anko's grin made everyone nervous.

xxxxx

"Next up is squad seven." Iruka continued. "Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga."

xxxxx

"My son is best described as a frontline fighter. He specializes in ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, bōjutsu and is a seal expert. His genjutsu is low due to him being unable to learn most of them; though he is quite good with what he does know. He's very skilled with three of the five basic academy jutsu. The other two he cannot learn. He also has great stealth, better than some ANBU, and is physically stronger, faster and tougher than Might Guy. I kid you not. His only flaws are his lack of genjutsu skills, which I hope you can fix, and the fact that he must never be angered. Only Kushina and Inari, his familiar, can calm him down if he ever becomes pissed." Minato explained.

"Sakura, while another civilian fangirl, specializes in genjutsu, like Ami; though she's not at her level. Her ninjutsu and taijutsu are rather low, but Naruto's been helping her with that for the past month. She's very skilled with the basic academy jutsu and is very smart. Her only flaws are the fangirlism and her lack of practical training, which makes me wonder how she passed the Graduation Exam. I'm sure you can help her improve in the areas that Naruto cannot help her in."

"Of course, Lord Hokage." squad seven's jounin instructor said with a smile.

"And finally, there's Hinata. She specializes in taijutsu and while her ninjutsu and genjutsu are average, her clan doesn't want her to practice them. I'm glad that she is practicing them like her mother did." Hikari smiled at her brother's comment. "She's very skilled with the basic academy jutsu and is very flexible. She has talent in medicine and also has the Saiyan bloodline, thanks to her being Naruto's betrothed. I don't know if you can teach her any genjutsu; though Naruto told me that she wants to learn them so she can be the first genjutsu-wielding Hyuuga."

xxxxx

"Next up is squad eight." Iruka continued. "Yakumo Kurama, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame."

xxxxx

"Yakumo, like all Kuramas, specializes in genjutsu. Her ninjutsu and taijutsu are very low, but she's trying to fix that. She's very familiar with the basic academy jutsu and her illusions are said to be unbreakable. Keep an eye on her, Rin. She's not physically ready to be a kunoichi, but she has plenty of heart and Naruto's helping her reach her dreams." Minato said to his student.

"How sweet of him." squad eight's jounin instructor, Rin Inuzuka, said with a warm smile. She's the younger sister of Tsume with shoulder-length brown hair, feral brown eyes and bearing purple rectangles on her cheeks.

"Your nephew, Kiba, is a wild one, like most Inuzuka males. He specializes in ninjutsu and taijutsu, though his ninjutsu are clan-based. His genjutsu is low due to his lousy chakra control. He's familiar with the basic academy jutsu, though he doesn't use most of them. Physically, he's strong, fast and capable of being a great ninja. Mentally, he's not very bright, impulsive and is more like a dog than his familiar, Akamaru."

"That's true." Tsume and Rin said together.

"Shino, like all Aburames, is a walking enigma. He specializes in taijutsu, as he can't learn ninjutsu or genjutsu due to his low chakra stores. He's very skilled with the basic academy jutsu, despite his low chakra capacity, and is very smart. His sense of logic and analytical mind makes him one of the top students this year. I hope you can improve on this and make him great."

"I'll do my best, Minato-sensei." Rin said to him.

xxxxx

"Squad nine is still in circulation so we'll move on to squad ten." Iruka continued. "Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi."

xxxxx

"A recreation of the original Ino-Shika-Chou trio. Ino has no real specialties, as she's quite good in ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. She's very skilled with the basic academy jutsu and with ninja tools. Like Sakura and Ami, she's a fangirl, though she's coming out of it and is now focused on my son instead of Sasuke. She has talent for both interrogation and medicine. Her main fault is her lithe figure. This is due to her dieting for so long, though Inoichi and Ikana are glad that Naruto convinced her to stop, as is Sayuki with Sakura." Minato continued.

"Shikamaru is like a mini-Shikaku. Like Ino, he's quite good in all three areas, though that's only if you can motivate him. He is familiar with the basic academy jutsu and has a very strategic mind. I think an IQ test would be necessary as well as a way to motivate him to do more than sleep and stare at the clouds all day."

"That's a tough one. I mean, Yoshino has a hard time motivating the boy. What makes you think I can do any better?" squad ten's jounin instructor asked.

"I can't answer that, Yugao, though I wish I could. I'm sure Kushina could do it, but she's not taking on anymore students and would prefer to remain here as my assistant." Minato replied.

"Don't even think about saying it, Anko." Kushina stopped her student from saying something that was both improper and aimed at both her and her husband.

"Anyway, Chouji is also just like his father at his age. Like Chouza, he specializes in taijutsu, though his ninjutsu isn't lacking that much. His genjutsu is rather low, though that's due to him preferring ninjutsu and taijutsu instead. He's quite familiar with the basic academy jutsu and has to eat to keep his chakra stores up. He's physically very strong, though not very fast, and is very dependable." Chouza smiled at the Hokage's comment.

xxxxx

"Now, your jounin instructors shall be here momentarily, so wait here until they arrive." Iruka said to the class before everyone started to talk amongst themselves again.

Like Iruka said, four jounin appeared in puffs of smoke a moment later. Naruto smiled when he saw that it was Rin and all three of his mother's students. Two weeks ago, Minato introduced him to Rin and her close friend and teammate, Kakashi Hatake. He was surprised to learn that they, along with the sannin, are his godparents and that Rin was the one who delivered him. Kakashi offered to train him, but he had to wait until after he became a ninja. That and Kakashi can only train him on his days off due to him being an ANBU captain.

"Squad six, come with me." Anko said before walking over to the door. Sasuke, Sai and Ami got up and followed the woman out the classroom.

"Squad seven, over here please." Kurenai said. Naruto, Sakura and Hinata stood next to her and they vanished a second later.

"Squad eight?" Rin asked.

"Hi, Aunt Rin." Kiba waved while Akamaru barked his own greeting.

"Hello, you two." she said before the five of them left.

"Well, that leaves you three with me." said Yugao before they also walked out the classroom.

xxxxx

A/N: Okay, I'm going to stop it here. I'm not going to do the Gennin Tests this chapter, as I need time to think of some unique ones that fit the jounins' personalities. Anyway, please read and review. I can really use the feedback. Any and all flames shall be blasted by Vegeta's Galick Gun.

As you can see, you now know who's all in Naruto's harem. There is one more girl who will join, but that won't be until much later in the story. Like the challenge states, all of Naruto's girls will be part saiyan. This also applies to Mikoto, but she isn't one yet. So far, only Hinata and Tenten are part saiyan. And yes, Megami's gift to Naruto allowed him to visit his two fiancées in their dreams, but he was around seven years old or so in those dreams. This is why Hinata showed familiarity last chapter and why they accepted the betrothal so quickly.

Also, what do you think of the squads? And yes, all four joinin are kunoichis. I did this for a reason. The first is that I only wanted Kakashi to train Naruto, since the council wanted him to train Sasuke because of the Sharingan. With Mikoto alive, she can teach him how to use it once it awakens. Kakashi won't be making many appearances in this story, but he will be seen quite a bit. As for Yugao, she's still a jounin, but she'll retire from the ANBU to train squad ten. She'll only retire if they pass. The same goes for Rin and Anko, as they are also in the ANBU.

One more thing. Be sure to check every Sunday for any possible updates to either my stories or my profile. I'll only update on Sundays from now on. Also, I won't be updating this story for at least a month. I need to focus on one of my stories before I can resume any of my others. That and it gives me time to iron out my ideas for the next chapter. Also, I updated the other chapters again. I didn't change much, but I did make a few changes and error fixes. I'm not sure why I keep letting errors slip by me.

Response Corner:

A.D. Sargent: Yeah, planning this story, even from a challenge, was quite hard for me. For me, crossovers are difficult for me to write, but Dragon Ball series crossovers seem to be some of the hardest. Now, I never intended on revealing Kushina's hobbies so quickly, but during scenes with Naruto and the girls where it can be mentioned. Since you asked, I'll tell you. There's no reason to keep it a secret unless I wasn't asked. Anyway, Kushina's hobbies are pranking, gardening, singing, training and teaching, though I'm not sure if the last one really counts as a hobby. She and her son do have their non-serious moments, but it's actually her and the two men in her life, which is why Naruto's so close to her. Nonetheless, Kushina and Naruto do have a habit of monkeying around, as you put it. No pun intended.

Important Notice: 1/10/2010: Due to circumstances beyond my control, which is very annoying I might add, I haven't done my usual spelling and grammar check. If I was to make it on time, I had to skip it. I'll repost this chapter next week.

Update: 1/17/2010: This chapter has been reposted just like I said above. If you read this during the week is was up, please don't fault me on any mistakes I may've made.

Update: 4/18/2010: Due to some changes I made for the next chapter, as well as a few typos, I updated this chapter to fix them.

Later!


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: the Ninja Saiyan**

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
**Deity  
**_Flashback/Mind Link_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball.

A/N: Some time ago, I've realized that the title does not suit the story. As such, I've changed it from 'Naruto: the Last Saiyan' to 'Naruto: the Ninja Saiyan'. Does this sound better to you? Let me know what you think. Oh, and because of the change, I had to update the previous chapters yet again. Man, I'm getting tired of doing that.

**Chapter 4**

"Now, your jounin instructors shall be here momentarily, so wait here until they arrive." Iruka said to the class before everyone started to talk amongst themselves again.

Like Iruka said, four jounin appeared in puffs of smoke a moment later. Naruto smiled when he saw that it was Rin and all three of his mother's students. Two weeks ago, Minato introduced him to Rin and her close friend and teammate, Kakashi Hatake. He was surprised to learn that they, along with the sannin, are his godparents and that Rin was the one who delivered him. Kakashi offered to train him, but he had to wait until after he became a ninja. That and Kakashi can only train him on his days off due to him being an ANBU captain.

"Squad six, come with me." Anko said before walking over to the door. Sasuke, Sai and Ami got up and followed the woman out the classroom.

"Squad seven, over here please." Kurenai said. Naruto, Sakura and Hinata stood next to her and they vanished a second later.

"Squad eight?" Rin asked.

"Hi, Aunt Rin." Kiba waved while Akamaru barked his own greeting.

"Hello, you two." she said before the five of them left.

"Well, that leaves you three with me." said Yugao before they also walked out the classroom.

xxxxx

With Anko, she led her squad to a dango stand. After they each ordered some, minus Sasuke who doesn't have much of a sweet tooth, Anko decided that now was the time to begin. "Okay, kiddies. From now on, I'm your jounin instructor. Since we'll be working and training alongside each other for quite some time, we might as well get to know one another."

"Why bother?" Sasuke spoke up.

"Look at it like this. What if we're on a mission and we needed someone to scout ahead? If we don't know which of us is better at something, we'll find ourselves in quite a bind when a situation comes up where one of us would be better for it than the others. See what I mean?" Sasuke answered Anko by shaking his head. The woman sighed. "Look. I don't care who you are, but it's better to know your strengths now than later when your lives are on the line."

"She has a point, dickless." said Sai, which had Anko trying hard not to laugh.

Before Ami could reprimand the pale boy, Anko cut in. "Anyway, let's get back on topic. All I really need to know are your likes and dislikes, any hobbies you have and whatever dream you want to achieve. Also, I want to know what you specialize in or what you want to specialize in. Either one would do, but you must state one of them." she explained. "I'll go first so you'll know how it's done. I am Anko Mitarashi. My likes are dango, blood and either messing with or killing people. My dislikes are rapists, perverts, porn and a certain snake I will not tell you about. No need to give you kids nightmares." She noticed both Sai and Ami raise an eyebrow at that while Sasuke, while looking indifferent, didn't look impressed at all. 'Not like I give a damn.' "My hobbies include messing with people, scaring people and relaxing in my forest... among other things." She muttered that last part to herself. "I am an expert assassin and interrogator; one of the best in the village. As for a dream... well, that's none of your business." Ami sweat-dropped.

"Well, ladies first." Anko motioned for Ami to start.

Ami merely shrugged. The young pre-teen has a rather lithe build with shoulder length purple hair with a braid of hair going down to the top of her growing breasts. She's garbed in a dark blue shirt that matches her eyes over a short-sleeve fishnet shirt, dark grey shorts and dark blue ninja sandals. She wears her headband on her left thigh while her right thigh is taped up for her holster. "My name is Ami... just Ami. I like... well, there's someone I like..." She glanced at Sasuke and blushed. "I also like illusions. I dislike bullies, perverts, those who can't take no for an answer and anyone who underestimates us women." She saw a small smirk appear on Anko's face and was a little nervous. "Um, my hobbies are shopping, reading and learning all about genjutsu. I am good at genjutsu and would like to learn more. And, um..." She trailed off for a moment while stealing another glance at Sasuke. "My dream is to be a great genjutsu user like Kurenai Yuuhi."

Anko raised an eyebrow. 'Well, I'll be damned. She's not as bad a fangirl as I thought. She even has Kurenai as an idol.' she mused. 'Well, she might actually be fun to train. Too bad I can't help her in genjutsu.' "Okay, sunshine. You're up." she said, looking at Sai.

Sai raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but ignored it. "I am Sai. I don't have many likes or dislikes. My hobby is painting. I am good at both stealth and espionage. And my dream is... to make a friend."

'To make a friend, huh? Well, he's quite dull as a person. What was Lord Hokage thinking putting me in charge of him?' Anko wondered. 'If what sensei said was true, their son would be better suited at helping him than me.' "Well, dickless. It's your turn." She sent a short glare at Ami when she saw her about to yell at her for using Sai's nickname for Sasuke. 'I'm gonna enjoy using that.'

Sasuke scowled at the older kunoichi before saying, "I am Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like many things and I dislike a lot of things. I don't have any hobbies. I am a combat specialist. And my dream... no, it's more like an ambition. To restore my clan... and to kill a certain person."

'An avenger... why am I not surprised.' Anko mentally sighed. 'He's going to be a headache and a half by himself. Throw in one of his fangirls and a boy corrupted by Danzou; this'll be a real workout for me.' "Alright, listen up, maggots. I want you three rested up and ready for tomorrow. Meet me at Training Ground Fourteen at seven a.m. sharp, and bring your ninja gear. Don't be late or you'll all have to answer to me." Once the dango and tea arrived, Anko paid the chef before standing up. "The food's on me. Today, I want you three to get to know each other a little better. Who knows; you all might become friends. See you tomorrow." And with that, she left while munching on her dango.

xxxxx

With Kurenai, she led her squad to the park, where they sat under a tree. "Okay. As your jounin instructor, I think it's best that we introduce ourselves. I mean, we'll be seeing a lot of each other for the foreseeable future, so why not learn a little bit about ourselves." Kurenai stated.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura wondered.

Kurenai shrugged. "Well, how about your likes, dislikes, dreams of the future... stuff like that. Also, I want to know what your specialty is or what field you want to learn about." she replied. "I'll go first to give you an idea of what I mean." She then cleared her throat before she began. "My name is Kurenai Yuuhi. I like reading, gardening, learning new genjutsu and babysitting children. I don't like perverts, rapists and child abusers/molesters. I like to read and learn new genjutsu in my spare time, gardening and cooking. I am a genjutsu mistress; the best in the village. And my current dream is to help you three reach your goals. Now, it's your turn." She pointed at Sakura.

Sakura nodded before she spoke. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like to cook, bake, garden and I love cherries and strawberries. I don't like bullies, perverts and those who look down on women. I like to help my mom at our bakery, work in my garden and spend time with my friends. I want to be a medical ninja. And my dream is to be a great medical ninja like Lady Tsunade." She finished with starry eyes. Tsunade Senju is her idol. Her achievements were the reason she wanted to become a ninja. Sadly, her crush on Sasuke made her forget that. Only recently did she remember, and she has her boyfriend to thank for it.

Kurenai smiled at Sakura before motioning for Hinata to give her introduction. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like cinnamon buns, cooking, pressing flowers and my fiancé. I dislike those who are mean to or misjudge others and how my clan is run. I like to press flowers and read romance novels in my spare time, cooking and spend time with my sister, my friends and my fiancé. I want to be a field medical ninja. And my dreams are to change my clan for the better and be the wife of the next Hokage." She finished with pink cheeks.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow at one of Hinata's dreams before motioning for Naruto to give his introduction. "My name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki and this is my familiar, Inari. I like to train, help others, ramen and I love my parents, my partner, Inari, and my two lovely fiancées." Hinata's blush brightened at this point while Inari simply smiled. "I dislike arrogance, ignorance, perverts, rapists, molesters and those who are rude to or harm women and children. I also dislike those who look at me and only see the Prince of Fire." He absolutely hated that title. As soon as they returned home a month ago, many people started to look at him as the son of two great heroes, the son of the Hokage or the Namikaze-Uzumaki heir. While he is those things, he wants people to respect him for him and not for his name or who his parents are. This is also the reason why he was never a fan of nobility. "I like to garden, pull pranks, help others, spend time with my friends and family and relax with my fiancées and girlfriends. I am a frontline specialist and the youngest seal master in the village. And my dreams are to make my parents proud and surpass them, become the greatest Hokage and to restore the Namikaze-Uzumaki clans."

Kurenai's smile grew as she observed her charges. "Good. Now that we know each other, I can easily say that I'm going to enjoy my time training you three. Now, meet me here tomorrow at seven a.m. sharp, and bring your ninja gear. Today, however, I suggest you spend some time together and get to know each other a little better." 'Even though they don't need it.' she mentally added. "Dismissed."

xxxxx

With Rin, she led her squad to the academy's roof. She sat on the railing while the others sat on the steps. "Well, kids. Since we'll be spending a lot of time together, we might as well get to know each other." Rin said.

"What all should we say?" Yakumo asked.

"Tell us your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams of the future... that kind of stuff. Also, you must state your specialty is or what you want to learn about. Here, let me show you." the older kunoichi replied. "My name is Rin Inuzuka. I like dogs, gardening, being a doctor and my old team. I don't like perverts and those who harm or demean pets, women or children. I like to read and learn new medical ninjutsu in my spare time, gardening and cooking. I am a combat medical ninja and one of the few taught under Lady Tsunade. As for my dream... well, that's personal." Rin blushed a bit at this point. "Now, it's your turn." She pointed at Yakumo.

Yakumo nodded before she spoke. "My name is Yakumo Kurama. I like illusions, my friends and painting. I don't like bullies, perverts and those who think I'm weak. I like to paint, train with Naruto and spend time with my friends. I am a genjutsu mistress. And my dream is to be a great genjutsu mistress like Kurenai-sensei." She finished with a warm smile. She looked up to Kurenai, who is like a big sister to her. She tried to help her train to become a kunoichi, but her frailness made that difficult. But with Naruto's help, that little setback is being taken care of.

Rin smiled at Yakumo before motioning for Kiba to give his introduction. "My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I like dogs, mostly Akamaru, and training. I dislike cats, foxes and those who are harm dogs. I like to train and play with Akamaru. I want to be a tracker ninja. And my dream is to become a great ninja like Mom." Akamaru barks in agreement.

Rin smiled warmly at Kiba, though she never knew he wanted to be a tracker ninja, before motioning for Shino to give his introduction. "My name is Shino Aburame. I like to collect and study insects and nature in general. I dislike those who would harm insects or willingly harm nature for their own gain. I like to collect new species of insects. I am good at tracking and espionage. And my dream is to become a worthy clan head."

Rin's smile grew happier as she observed her charges. "Very good. Now that we know each other, we can get started. Tomorrow, we're going to do a little exercise."

"Why do we need to? Let's go on a mission instead." Kiba suggested.

Rin shook her head. "Let me let you kids in on a little secret. When you graduated from the academy, did you really think you would be ninjas?" The three gennin and the ninja puppy nodded their heads. "Well, you're right and you're wrong. Before, you were because the academy was much rougher when I went. However, many thought that it was too barbaric and had it toned down, but this produced ninjas that weren't prepared for the life of a ninja and were even ignorant to the harsh truth. This costed many lives, which led to the jounin instructors to see if their charges are truly ready to be ninjas. If not, their either be sent back to the academy for more training or suggested to be removed from the program altogether." The gennins' eyes widened, though it's hard to tell with Shino. "When Minato-sensei and his family returned, he fixed the academy and many other things that shouldn't have been, but left this test as a way to not only evaluate your skills, but to see if the graduates are truly ready for ninja life. That is what you must prove first thing tomorrow." She paused here to let them absorb what she told them. "Meet me at Training Ground Three at seven a.m. sharp, and bring your ninja gear. Be punctual; I don't like people who are late. Dismissed."

xxxxx

With Yugao, she led her squad to a korean barbecue restaurant. After taking their order, Yugao began. "Okay, team. As your jounin instructor, I'm going to need to know a little bit about each of you. This'll help me understand what I need and should teach you."

"What do you want to know?" Ino asked.

"Nothing major; just your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams of the future... you know, the basics. Oh, and you must state your specialty is or what you want to learn about. Here, I'll demonstrate." the purple-haired kunoichi replied. "My name is Yugao Uzuki. I like swords, cooking, training and my boyfriend. I don't like perverts, those who harm women or children and traitors. I like to read and learn new kenjutsu techniques in my spare time, cooking and training or just spending time with my boyfriend and my friends. I am a sword mistress and one of the few students Lady Kushina. My dreams are to be as great as my sensei and to marry my boyfriend someday." Yugao blushed a bit at her second dream. "Now, it's your turn." She pointed at Ino.

Ino brightened up before she nodded. "My name is Ino Yamanaka. I like flowers, my friends, gardening and gossiping. I don't like people who are lazy, bullies, perverts and those who think I'm weak or stupid because I'm blonde. I like to gossip, garden, train with Sakura and Naruto and spend time with my friends and boyfriend. Um... I want to be am an interrogator like my dad. And my dream is to make my parents proud by becoming a great kunoichi." She finished with a bright smile.

'Doing this for her parents, huh?' Yugao mused as she smiled at her before motioning for Shikamaru to give his introduction. "What a drag... My name is Shikamaru Nara. I like to watch clouds go by and play go and shogi. I dislike work and troublesome women. I like to watch clouds go by and play go and shogi, but I already said that. Uh, I am a good strategist. And I don't feel like stating my dream."

'Geeze, he's even lazier than his father!' Yugao groaned, deciding right then to work that laziness out of him.

She then motioned for Chouji to give his introduction. "My name is Chouji Akimichi. I like cooking, my friends and my family. I dislike bullies and people who call me fat. I like to spend time with my friends, cook with my mom and train with my dad. I want to learn about being a good combat ninja. And my dream is to become a ninja chef."

'A ninja chef? Not really surprised.' Yugao thought. "Okay then. Now that that's done, I want you three to meet me at Training Ground Five at seven a.m. sharp tomorrow morning. And bring your ninja gear; you're going to need it." Suddenly, their order arrived. "But for now, let's eat."

xxxxx

An hour later, Yakumo and Ino met up with Inari, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata at the Namikaze estate and decided to spend time together.

"So what do you girls think of your teammates?" Naruto asked Ino and Yakumo.

Ino sighed. "They're both alright; I've known them for years. Though I wish Shikamaru wasn't so lazy, I know I can't fix it. Even his mom couldn't."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'I knew he was lazy, but is it really that bad?' he wondered. 'I might have to ask Chi-Chi how to deal with lazy kids.' "What about you, Yakumo?"

"Mine aren't that bad. Shino seems nice, if a little stoic at times, and Akamaru is quite cute." she replied. "Kiba... well, he seems nice, but we all know he's a pervert. I hope his aunt can fix that about him."

"I know. He was also chasing after Hinata for some time until she made it clear that she's not interested in him." Sakura added. "Then he went after Ino, which ended very quickly."

"How quickly?" Naruto wondered.

"He grabbed my ass and got my handprint in return." was Ino's answer.

Naruto and Inari shook their heads. **"I guess he's more of a dog than even Akamaru."** the goddess said. **"Well, let's get to work, girls. We still need to fix those faults you all have."**

The four kunoichis nodded before they began to train.

xxxxx

Inside the estate, Anko, Kurenai, Rin and Yugao met up with Kushina to discuss their squads.

"So what do you think?" Kushina asked them.

"Your son seems to like helping others like you did. Hinata's not as shy as she used to be and Sakura's more dedicated to her training than she was before he arrived. I think they have what it takes to be ninjas." Kurenai praised.

"He's even helping Yakumo overcome her frailness, though I wish I knew how. Shino's your typical Aburame and that doesn't worry me much. Kiba is going to be the real problem, but he knows when to swallow his pride and do what needs to be done. I'm sure they can make it." Rin continued.

"Out of all my students, only Ino seems focused on her occupation. I think Chouji simply follows Shikamaru's lead, who is too lazy for his own good. This could give me a challenge, but I'm up for it. I think I'm going to enjoy teaching them." Yugao added.

Anko sighed, which caused Kushina to groan. "I think mine's going to be the hardest to deal with. I mean, I got Sasuke, who's been spoiled by the villagers, even with his mom trying to curb his arrogance, one of his fangirls, and you know how much I hate fangirls, and one of Danzou's pet projects. Why was I chosen to lead this squad again?"

"Because you're the only one who can keep Sasuke under control. Plus, Mikoto suggested you over the council's recommendation." Kushina explained.

"Which was?" Anko wondered.

"Kakashi."

"Kakashi wouldn't train him without training Naruto as well. And since the two don't get along, he'll only say no." Rin stated.

"Which is why you were chosen, Anko. Mikoto believes that you can work that arrogance out of her son before it destroys him." Kushina told her student. "I would be able to do it, but I'm not taking on anymore students. I only have four and I don't want any others."

Suddenly, Yugao's curiosity got the best of her. "So how good is your son?"

Kushina smirked. "He's about as strong as I am, but can't control his abilities as well as I can. This is why I wanted you to teach him, Kurenai. He has a soft spot for women. To him, beauty doesn't matter. And if the woman is close to me, he'll want to be close to her."

"So why me and not Yugao or Anko?" Kurenai asked.

"Because Anko's too playful and that could distract him, especially with how she dresses." Anko huffed a bit. "And while Yugao would be a great sensei for him, he needs someone compassionate, caring and loving as well. You were the most compassionate out of my students before I left. I chose you to help keep his temper in check using that compassion. But I want you to be careful. Naruto has a way with women and many of them have grown attached to him, myself included."

"Don't tell me he's thinking about pursuing her." Yugao said more than asked.

"He won't pursue her for one reason." Kushina's students leaned in when their sensei said this. "He thinks that dating an older woman is like dating me."

"Makes sense to me." Rin commented. "But do you know why his eyes change color? I mean, they're blue, but I've seen them turn violet once."

"Oh, that's a side effect to being Inari's medium. Apparently, his eyes change between blue and violet at random. Neither of them knows why or if there's a way to make them stay either color and change them at will, so they simply ignore it like it's nothing new." Kushina explained.

xxxxx

The next day, Minato and Kushina sat in his office as the four kunoichis gave their report. To their amazement, all four squads passed the kunoichis' tests. The only squad that showed signs of having problems is squad six. Sasuke's lone wolf persona and Ami's fangirlism almost caused them to fail, but Sai somehow managed to convince them to work with him. How he did that, Anko doesn't know. But what she does know is that her squad needs a lot of work.

After receiving their written reports, Minato dismissed Anko, Kurenai, Rin and Yugao before calling for a meeting with the parents.

"Do you think this will go well?" Kushina asked her husband.

Minato sighed. "If it were the whole council, then no. But since it is the parents, then yes." he replied. He knew that even after he fixed what the corrupted council members have done just to have more power for themselves, there were still those who saw some issues as their business even if it really wasn't.

xxxxx

Inside the Namikaze estate, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki stood in front of seven kunoichis as they prepared themselves for what's to come. It's been two weeks since they've become official gennin and the four jounin immediately begun their training. With Kurenai, she taught her squad about chakra control, genjutsu and helped them with their weaknesses. Naruto's was obviously genjutsu, Sakura's was her lack of hands-on training and Hinata's were, surprisingly to her fiancé, her low chakra reserves and stamina even after becoming part saiyan. Kurenai helped them fix their weaknesses through the same rigorous training program that Kushina put her through when she was a gennin. Not to her surprise, Naruto mentioned that his mother put him through it already and that he's reached a level that even Might Guy can't compete in. This was demonstrated by him bench pressing a boulder and stating that he could do this all day if he didn't get bored. This initially make Kurenai feel a bit inferior, but Naruto would not have it and decided to give the kunoichi special training outside of team practice. Of course, he's been doing this for about a month due to him training his teammates, Ino, Tenten and Yakumo to prepare them for the unique training he has for them.

With Anko, she had the hardest time due to Sasuke and Ami's attitudes. Mikoto gave her permission to reign in her son's arrogance however she saw fit as long as he is okay afterwards. This resulted in them training in her personal training grounds, which frightened Ami to the core from the start. After three days, Anko asked Naruto if he could toughen the girl up with the special training he's giving. At first, he wondered if she could handle it, so he tested her himself. Sadly, she failed his test and told Anko that he refused simply because she can't mentally handle it.

_Naruto stood over the panting form of Ami as she recovered from the test he suddenly gave her for seemingly no reason. Off to the side, Anko sighed as she knew that this was not going to end well._

_Gazing at the older kunoichi, Naruto sighed before motioning her over to him. Once she was and after Ami composed herself, he spoke. "Ami, do you know what this test was for?" Ami shook her head. "Anko asked if I would train you so you would stand a better chance at handling and, in some cases, surviving your missions. This test was to see if you can even handle my training."_

_"Is that it? If I can handle it, you would train me?" Ami asked him._

_"That's right." was Naruto's simple reply._

_"Then Sasuke and I can handle it easily!" Ami stated._

_Naruto sighed. "No, neither of you can." he whispered, but the two kunoichis heard him._

_"What? How come?" Ami wondered._

_"While you both can physically handle it, you have to be able to mentally handle it before I am willing to train you." Naruto explained. "And from the looks of it, neither of you can." He was glad that Mikoto's son isn't here or else he would have to deal with a headache bigger than the one Ami's about to bring._

_"And why would you say such a thing? Sasuke can handle anything! You're just jealous, that's all! I don't know how those other girls can even think you're better than Sasuke. Perhaps you've been cheating this whole time. Yeah, that's it! You cheated and because you're the Hokage's son, you can get away with it!"_

_Ami's rant was silenced when Naruto released a little of his killing intent. She was so frightened that she literally shook in fear. Anko merely raised an eyebrow. "And this is why you're not able to handle my training. Your fangirlism is something I do not like to deal with in my students. I do not like fangirls and I do not like having fangirls. I'm sure Sasuke can agree with me on that, since I hear he runs from them all the time. Your attitude is what would make my training pointless for you. Until you leave the world you've created for yourself where Sasuke is the Sun and the Moon, I will not train you. This is more for your own good than it is me playing favorites or picking on you."_

_"M-My own good?" Ami stammered. Even Anko was a bit curious._

_"You see, those who I train want to in order to better themselves. They don't do it to prove something to someone or so they have some kind of bragging rights. No, they do it because they want to become strong for a true purpose. And without that purpose, I would only be wasting my time with you." Naruto lectured before turning to Anko. "I'm sorry Anko, but until she finds a true purpose for pursuing this occupation, I cannot train her. I don't want to endanger her life or career if she's not in the right state of mind to handle my training. And yes, it's rougher than Mom's."_

_Anko sighed and nodded her head. "I understand, kid. But if she does find a true purpose, would you reconsider?"_

_Naruto didn't answer her and simply walked away. But before he left the training grounds, he turned back to Ami and smiled. "I'll think about it." And then, he vanished without a trace._

Four days later, Ami confronted Naruto and asked him if he would retest her. He accepted and, while she did better, she still failed. However, he decided to train her since she showed some promise. But in order for her to be accepted, she had to swear on her headband that whatever he taught her must not be taught to anyone else. Her eyes widened and soon doubt entered her mind. And since Naruto could read minds, he knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to teach his techniques to Sasuke in order to win him over. This is why he wanted her to swear on her headband. To ninjas, swearing on her headband is considered a sacred oath. If it was ever broken, it would be the ultimate form of dishonor that would lead to a person's chakra and bloodlines sealed, their knowledge of jutsu and all things ninja erased and all weapons taken from them, including their headband. He basically made Ami rethink her original plan. If she took his training and taught it to Sasuke, she would no longer be a kunoichi and would not be trusted anymore. In the end, she agreed and he accepted her as his student, but had Inari keep an eye on her to make sure she holds up her end of the deal.

With Rin, she taught her squad about tracking, chakra control and sensing and helped them with their weaknesses. Yakumo's were her frail body and low stamina, Kiba's were his lack of focus, arrogance and short temper and Shino's were his low chakra reserves and inability to use any jutsu higher than E-rank. Rin's training with Yakumo was slow-going, but the girl was determined and started to show some progress after the first week. She claims that it's due to her sensei and Naruto's combined efforts. Rin's training with Kiba was a headache and a half. More than once was he reprimanded for his behavior and even threatened to be put on a short leash if he doesn't behave. She even showed him the leash and how it worked; a present from Minato at her and Tsume's request. Simply put, he was scared of the leash and behaved. And if he ever acted up, all Rin had to do was pull out the leash. Of course, this served to amuse her sister and neice to no end. Rin's training with Shino was the easiest of the three. All he had to do was undergo chakra control exercises to increase his reserves. She had him employ multiple exercises at the same time to help him increase his reserves faster. And at the rate he's going, he might be able to learn D-rank jutsu in two months.

With Yugao, she taught her squad about teamwork, strategy, stealth and improving on unique skills. Out of the three, only Ino was truly dedicated to her training. Shikamaru was far too lazy for either kunoichi's liking and while Chouji did train, he generally followed Shikamaru's lead. This lead to the kunoichis recruiting Naruto for a day to help them whip the boys into shape. While he was able to get them to train, they both complained that he was a sadist, only for him to respond that he learned from his mother and that she's far worse. He then suggested Tenten to help them, who did just that the next day. Of course, she was armed with senbon and would throw one at them if they slacked off. After that, she suggested her father to help them, who agreed to assist the squad once a week. This served to help both boys become stronger while slowly losing their bad habits. Yugao also wanted them to train with a weapon, but Shikamaru couldn't find the right one for him. This was later brought up while visiting Hiruzen's son, Asuma, who suggested the same kind of weapon that he uses: a pair of trench knives.

After Kushina finished reminiscing, she watched her son begin to train the seven kunoichis. Each one is garbed in two piece bathing suits, at Naruto's request, while he's wearing crimson swim trunks. This is how she and Minato trained him in Other World, which also led to some embarrassing moments between her son and either herself or one of their female ancestors.

_Eleven-year-old Naruto is standing on a lake with Goku's wife, __Chi-Chi__, who asked for a little spar. Both are dressed in their swimwear and __Chi-Chi__ even changed her appearance to that of when she first met Goku, but without the armor. This also led to Naruto blushing over how cute she looked at that age, leading to the most of the females on the sidelines giggling._

_"Remember, Naruto. No energy attacks, no jutsu, no flying and no Super Saiyan." __Chi-Chi__ reminded him._

_"I know, __Chi-Chi__. I know." Naruto waved her off, not liking being reminded of something he was told already._

_Chi-Chi frowned before sliding into a stance. Naruto followed suit, using the Uzumaki's fighting style, the Flowing Fist. Both stood perfectly still, waiting for the other to make a move. After a few moments, Naruto shifted slightly before he vanished, leaving an afterimage in his wake. Chi-Chi's eyes widened before she turned around and blocked an aerial roundhouse kick, only to find out that it was another afterimage. She then jumped, dodging Naruto's leg sweep, and flipped in the air before landing back on the lake._

_"You sure know how to impress a lady." Chi-Chi commented._

_Naruto stood up and smirked. "Thanks. I guess I do have some of Dad's personality after all." 'Though I wonder if that's a good thing.' he mentally added._

_Both youths charged and aimed a spinning roundhouse kick at the other's chest. Both shins collided, causing them to wince from the impact. Naruto then reared his right arm back and swung it forward, looking to strike Chi-Chi with his forearm, but she blocked with her own. She then aimed her left fist at him, but he caught it before it could connect._

_Both youths raised an eyebrow before they parted and back-flipped away, giving themselves room to launch another strike. Then, Naruto rushed Chi-Chi again and aimed an elbow at her ribs, only for her to parry the blow and raise her left knee up. Naruto caught the knee before using it to push himself away from her while spinning. Using the built-up momentum, he lands and performs a sweep kick, kicking up water to hide his real attack. 'Gohan's gonna love this.' he thought to himself._

_Chi-Chi shielded herself from the spray of water, but then braced herself when she realized that it was a decoy for another attack._

_She was proven right when she heard a cry of "Drill Kick!" from the other side of the recently made fountain. Naruto kicked his left foot out before launching himself forward with his right, looking like a human drill. His spinning form collided with Chi-Chi, pushing her back from the force of the attack. However, due to him being unable to fly as per the rules, he was unable to sustain it after the blow connected, thus causing him to fall onto the lake's surface._

_'Well, it was worth a shot.' Naruto mumbled to himself before he felt weight on his chest. He looked up and blushed while wondering, 'Why is Chi-Chi sitting on me?'_

_Looking down at the boy, the amused and impressed woman-turned-adolescent smirked. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" she teased._

_Naruto's eyes flashed violet before he sunk into the lake, vanishing from Chi-Chi's sight. She stood up and looked around, but could not find him. "I told you no jutsu!" she yelled to make sure he heard her._

"Who said I'm using a jutsu?"_ Naruto's voice echoed in their minds before the boy emerged from the lake in a tower of water._

_Chi-Chi looked up and saw the half saiyan raise his leg up for a heel drop. At the last second, she dodged and watched as his heel slammed onto the surface of the lake, kicking up a massive amount of water. As she stared at him with wide eyes, she wondered, 'He wouldn't have hurt me with that... would he?'_

_As the water came down, Naruto stood to his full height, eyes closed and his tail moving about. He had it wrapped around his waist so it wouldn't get in his way during the spar, but he needed it in order to get the speed needed to reach the right height for that heel drop. Opening his now violet eyes, he smirked at the girl before him and asked, "Having fun yet?"_

_As soon as he said that, Chi-Chi knew that he wouldn't have hurt her with that heel drop. Shaking off her shock, she returned his smirk with one of her own. "Absolutely." And with that, they charged each other once again._

That spar was what had some of his female ancestors, namely Chi-Chi, Pan and, surprisingly, Arale, tease him and practically go out of their way to embarrass him. While not related to him, Arale is one of Goku's oldest friends and even befriended his latest descendent. The Namikaze-Uzumaki family wondered how an android could even exist in Other World, but the girl replied that it was Goku's wish that she lived with his family and hers after her death.

Kushina was shaken from these thoughts when she started hearing moans. She looked at the pond and saw seven Narutos pampering the kunoichis as they relaxed from their harsh training. Looking up, she realized that nearly four hours have passed. 'Wow... I've never spaced out like that before.' She shook her head before going inside. She has to cook dinner for her family and wondered if Inari already started it or not.

xxxxx

A/N: I'm gonna end it right here due to not wanting to keep this chapter going. After all, it's basically a filler chapter to help develop the characters a little, mainly Ami. Plus, I wanted to include a little of Naruto's time in Other World, hence the flashback at the end with Chi-Chi. So please, read, review and tell me what you think. And if I receive any flames, I'll give them to Arale to dispose of.

Speaking of Arale, she's in here due to her appearances in Dragon Ball. I guess you could say that since Penguin Village does exist within the Dragon Ball universe, Dr. Slump has happened. However, only Arale will be making an appearance while the others will be mentioned at best. I haven't seen Dr. Slump nor do I remember seeing Arale in Dragon Ball. But then again, it has been a long time since I've seen the old Dragon Ball episodes and I might have to refresh my memory a bit.

Okay, the reason I more or less skipped the Gennin Exams is because I couldn't think of unique ways to do them. For one, I didn't want to use the bell test because both Rin and Anko hated it, Kurenai didn't want to use it and Yugao saw it as an inaccurate way to test a squad of fresh-out-of-the-academy gennin. That and I myself didn't want to use it either. As such, I wanted them to have different tests to suit their personalities. However, I couldn't think of any that would fit this story and decided to skip it.

All those who like to bash Sasuke and or Ami, raise thy hands. (Half-raises own hand) I myself have a low opinion of them, but they'll get reformed... eventually. Ami's rant in the flashback was a little challenging for me to do. It would serve as the catalyst for her to become a real kunoichi instead of a fangirl playing kunoichi. You'll see why later in the story, but stuff like this takes time for it to sink in.

One more thing. With the name change comes updated chapters. The previous chapters were updated to incorporate the new title and chapters one and three had a few fixes to them as well. Check them out and see for yourself.

Response Corner:

Jaido-Namikaze: Actually, the split personality plays a minor role in this story and is utilized in a familiar way.

Esuslol: Thanks. To be honest, I didn't know that they have a Type-A personality, but I think Shino would make a better leader than Kiba. And of course, I'm not into irrational bashings. I may not like him, but I'm not going to bash him into the ground unless he has it coming. And like you said, I'm not afraid to totally ignore canon. I see it as a guide to the story's usual events. This also applies to crossovers too, but on a higher scale.

Malix2: I totally agree with you. Even at eleven years old, Gohan had the power to destroy the Earth. And of course, I've read a few Naruto/Dragon Ball crossovers and they did make the Super Saiyans more manageable, though slightly unrealistic in my opinion. I mean, three of the strongest Super Saiyans versus the Nine-Tailed Fox? Can you say ownage? Now in this one, there will be a counterbalance and yes, Naruto is seriously holding back. Even Inari's not using her full power. How much they're holding back is my little secret for now.

Later!


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto: the Ninja Saiyan**

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
**Deity  
**_Flashback/Mind Link_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Dragon Ball or Dr. Slump.

A/N: Bad news everyone. Some time ago, I learned that the line breaks I used to signify a scene change were missing in all my chapters. How or why this happened, I still don't know. So to fix this, I had to edit and repost each chapter using a different set of line breaks. Honestly, updating all of these chapters is such a pain!

**Chapter 5**

Within the training grounds of the Leaf Village, you can hear the sounds of an intense spar. Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga exchanged blows while Kurenai Yuuhi and Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki watched from the sidelines. It has been six weeks since they've become squad seven. The three gennin have been working together even after team training to improve their skills. Kurenai also made sure that they were prepared for their missions long before they received them. And even in her experience, Kurenai saw the benefits of Naruto's special training as she trained alongside her squad and four other kunoichis. Sometimes, Kushina would join them and the woman once told her that while Naruto has their best interests at heart, there are things he just can't teach them.

Kurenai was pulled from these thoughts when Naruto whistled, signaling the end of the girls' spar. "Good work, you two. I can definitely see improvements from last week's spar." he praised.

Both girls blushed with bright smiles, always happy whenever Naruto praises them. They hold his opinion in high regard. Sakura's even sporting a new look at Naruto's request. She's now garbed in a red sleeveless top with white trim, a white circle on the back and the midriff missing, light pink elbow bracers, a light pink split skirt, black tight shorts and black low-heeled knee-high boots. Her headband's fabric has been replaced with a red ribbon that Ino gave her years ago and her hair is now tied in a high ponytail. With the new look comes more gear. On her thighs are weapon holsters. Around her waist is a pink utility belt with two supply pouches, a medical supply pouch and two scroll canisters. She even has custom chakra weights on her forearms and shins, made by Naruto, and black fighter's gloves. Hinata has the same thing, but the belt and gloves are lavender. Of course, they got this from Naruto. His utility belt is black and instead of fighter's gloves, since he wears fingerless gloves, he has a travel scroll.

Kurenai and Naruto made sure that they all have plenty of supplies. Each are carrying the standard kunai and shuriken. The kunoichis are also carrying senbon needles and makibishi spikes while he has several giant shuriken sealed inside a scroll as well as several of his father's space-time kunai holstered on his thighs if he ever needed to use the Flying Raijin. They also have plenty of paper bombs, smoke bombs, flash bombs, ninja wire and, in Naruto's case, bolas. They even have medical supplies including food pills, plasma pills and a few jars of Hinata's special ointment cream. She showed it to Naruto weeks ago and he showed it to his mom, who then showed it to Tsunade. All three were impressed with how well it was made and how effective it is. This also led to the sannin agreeing to teach both kunoichis at Naruto's request along with himself.

Looking up, Kurenai saw that it was almost time for them to start doing their daily missions. "Okay, you two. Let's take a break before we start doing missions." she said.

The two kunoichis nodded before they all sat under a tree to relax. Naruto sat between his girlfriend and fiancée while Kurenai watched them from under another tree. 'They look so happy together.' she mused as she saw Naruto and Hinata's tails appear and intertwine with each other.

Hinata and Sakura hummed a soft tune as they relaxed in Naruto's arms, even under the tension of their special weights. The weights Naruto made for them used seals instead of heavy metal. One of the seals is called the Gravity Seal. It's designed to increase the gravity in a certain area. But if placed on a person's wrists and ankles, it'll affect the person's whole body; thus why they are great for making training weights. Along with a few others seals, including Naruto's sole original seal, their weights are disguised as bracelets and anklets fitted to their liking. And since the Gravity Seal can be adjusted to a certain amount, Naruto set them to just above what their bodies can handle. Currently, Sakura's at one-point-four times gravity, Hinata's at one-point-eight times gravity, Kurenai's at two-point-six times gravity and Naruto's supposedly at one hundred fifty times gravity, much to the kunoichis' shock. He explained that saiyans can handle such pressures since their home world's gravity is ten times that of Earth's. Knowing this, Hinata realized that she has a long way to go in order to become as strong as her fiancé.

Fifteen minutes later, Kurenai woke them up before heading to the tower for their mission. Once they've arrived, they were immediately given the mission to retrieve the Feudal Lord's wife's cat, Tora. The squad groaned; this is the sixth time they had to retrieve her. 'Might as well get it over with.' the three gennin thought.

xxxxx

Twenty minutes later, squad seven is seen heading back to the Hokage Tower with a black cat with a red bow on its right ear. Hinata smiled as she held the feline as she and Naruto used their tails to pacify her until they were within sight of the village, in which they had to hide them again, much to Tora's dismay. Using his telepathy, Naruto is able to communicate with her and learned that while she knows that her owner loves her, she's a little too affectionate and doesn't want her to leave the mansion. He can tell that Tora is a free spirit and while he tried to convince her owner of this, it didn't work.

Finally, they made it back to the mission room where they gave Tora back to her owner. But unlike before, Tora immediately escaped her owner's arms and stopped in front of Naruto and Hinata. Looking at her husband-to-be, Hinata can see his eyes glazed over, knowing that he's speaking with Tora.

"What's wrong, Tora?" the Feudal Lord's wife, Madam Shijimi, asked out of concern.

Naruto's eyes flash violet before he picked the cat up and held her in his arms. "I don't think Tora wants to leave us." Naruto spoke mostly to Hinata. He then looked at the desk where his parents and Iruka sat. "Mom, a little help please." Kushina raised an eyebrow before she stood up and walked over to her son.

"Um, Lord Hokage, what's going on?" Madam Shijimi wondered.

"My wife and son are telepaths; they can communicate mentally with anyone, even animals." Minato explained, much to the woman's and Iruka's surprise.

Kushina held the cat and spoke to her telepathically. She then sighed, knowing that this may give her husband a headache. "It seems that your cat has grown quite attached to my son and his pearl-eyed friend." 'More like their tails to be more precise.' she added to herself.

The Feudal Lord's wife looked at Naruto and Hinata closely for about a minute before smiling. "I guess I can leave her in your care if you promise to take good care of her." she said suddenly.

Naruto and Hinata shared a look of confusion before Hinata nodded. Hanabi always wanted a cat despite their clan not allowing pets. However, Tora could stay with Naruto and since she'll be hers as well, Hanabi can come visit her whenever she wanted. Naruto smiled after reading his future wife's mind and knowing that she wanted this for both Tora and Hanabi. "We accept." they both said with a bow.

The woman smiled before taking her cat back into her arms and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Tora, these two will take care of you from now on. Goodbye, Tora. Mommy always love you." She then handed her to Hinata and added, "I'll send someone to the Hyuuga estate with her things."

"Make that the Namikaze estate, since the Hyuuga clan doesn't allow pets." Naruto corrected.

Madam Shijimi nodded before paying for the mission and leaving, but not without one last glance at Tora.

Once she left, Minato gave his son a look that said, "Explain."

"Tora does have an attachment to us, Dad." Naruto began. _"To our tails, actually." he mentally added._ "Also, Hanabi loves cats and has always wanted one. But like I've said, the Hyuuga clan forbids the ownership of pets."

"So by her staying with us, you and Hinata can still take care of her and Hanabi gets to play with her as a bonus." Minato surmised.

"Pretty much."

Minato sighed, but nodded. "Okay son, I'll allow it. Actually, I didn't think you would want a pet considering you have Inari."

'Inari's not a pet, Dad. You know that.' Naruto mentally frowned at the thought of someone claiming the goddess as his pet. To him, it just seems so wrong.

"Anyway, would your squad like another mission, Kurenai?" Minato asked, changing the subject.

"Yes we do. In fact, I think they're ready to handle a C-rank mission." Kurenai replied with a smile.

"Kurenai, are you sure your students are ready for a higher ranked mission?" Iruka asked her. "Naruto, I can understand. But are you sure about Hinata and Sakura? It's been only six weeks."

"Yes. And in six weeks, both girls have made excellent strides in their training. I'm positive they can handle it." Kurenai replied, feeling very confident in her students.

Minato and Kushina nodded, agreeing with the red-eyed kunoichi. "Very well, Kurenai. And I think I know just the mission to give your squad." After pulling out a scroll from the piles of scrolls on the table, the Yellow Flash glanced at it and nodded. "Send in our guest."

A moment later, an old man wearing a straw hat walked in with a bottle of sake in his hand. The man looked at them before saying, "These are the ninjas that are supposed to protect me? They look like a bunch of weak, spoiled brats; especially the dumb-looking redhead."

Kushina had to resist the urge to hit the man for calling her son spoiled and dumb-looking. "I assure you that these are some of the best young gennin among our ranks." she assure the man. "Plus, their teacher is a jounin and one of my finest students. You have nothing to worry about."

"Anyway, this is Tazuna, a master bridge builder from the Land of Waves. Your mission is to protect him from bandits and thieves while escorting him back home and until he completes his bridge." Minato explained.

"Okay team, we'll leave in two hours. It's a three-day trip to the country, so remember to pack for a long trip." Kurenai said before the four ninjas left the mission room with Tora in Naruto's arms.

xxxxx

"Inari, we got a mission, and it's out of the village too." Naruto called out as he entered his home.

**"You do now? Well, let's get ready while you fill me in."** Inari replied as she entered the living room in her teen form, but then noticed Tora. **"Um, who's this?"**

"This is Tora. She used to be the housecat of Madam Shijimi, the Feudal Lord's wife. But due to her recent attachment to me and Hinata, she let us take care of her." he explained. Naruto saw no reason to bring Inari along during his D-rank missions.

**"Do you mean you and your parents or you and Hinata?"**

"Me and Hinata."

**"Got it."**

As Naruto and Inari got ready, he created a few clones to keep their new pet occupied. After an hour and a half, they were finally ready to go... except for one thing.

Naruto picked up Tora and held the now purring cat in his arms. _"Tora, I'm gonna have to leave for a while, okay?"_

_"How long is 'a while'?" Tora asked him._

_"Not sure to be honest, but maybe about two to three weeks." Naruto replied. "But don't worry, my parents will take care of you until Hinata and I get back. Plus, once we do, we can introduce you to Hanabi."_

_Tora tilted her head to the side. "Hanabi?"_

_"Hinata's little sister. She loves cats and has always wanted one, but she's not allowed to have pets." he explained._

_"Oh, I remember you talking about that." Tora responded. "Very well, Naruto. I'll wait for you to come home."_

After setting some food and water into separate dishes, he gave her a kiss before leaving the house, but not without a few clones to keep her company until his parents return home.

xxxxx

Ten minutes later, Naruto, Inari, in her fox form, Sakura and Hinata met up at the village gates. They arrived early so they can relax while they wait for Kurenai and their client to show up.

About twenty minutes later, Kurenai and Tazuna arrived and saw the two kunoichis and the white fox resting in Naruto's arms. Their thoughts went like this.

'That's so romantic.' Kurenai giggled to herself. She always loved the mushy stuff and enjoyed hearing about Hinata and Sakura's dates with Naruto. Now if only she had her camera...

'I hope they can handle this.' Tazuna thought to himself. He didn't want to have kids guard him on this mission, but he was assured by the Hokage's wife that they are very capable despite their age, especially her son.

Kurenai cleared her throat, which brought a series of light blushes to the three teens, much to her amusement. "You girls can relax with him later. We have a mission to complete." she said to them.

The three gennin stood up and backed away from each other, their blushes slightly worsening. The celestial vixen giggled before hopping onto Naruto's shoulders. Once she was comfortable, she licked his cheek to gain his attention.

Seconds later, the group of six left the village.

xxxxx

Three hours down the road and nothing really eventful happened. Sakura talked to Tazuna and Kurenai about the different countries, the five kages and why the Land of Waves didn't have a hidden village. Hinata, Naruto and Inari, meanwhile, were mentally conversing amongst themselves about anything that popped into their heads. All the while, the five of them were keeping a lookout for anything suspicious.

Out of nowhere, the ninjas noticed a puddle in the middle of the road and they all had the same thought, 'Genjutsu.' Inari, Naruto and the kunoichis were all quite annoyed at such a pitiful use of the illusionary arts.

After they've passed it, two figures came up out of it and wrapped a wicked chain around Kurenai, who was bringing up the rear. The two assailants tightened the chain while one of them said, "One down." The chain then cut the jounin to ribbons, much to their 'surprise'. However, she turned into flower pedals upon her death.

Reacting quickly, Naruto thrust his elbows behind him, hitting the assassins' chests with a gust of wind that had the force of a ram. As they stumbled back, the two kunoichis both struck them at a pressure point on the back of their necks, knocking them out.

Then, Kurenai appeared beside their client, a smile on her face. "Having fun?" she asked her charges.

"Not really." Sakura replied.

"A little dull if you ask me." Naruto added dryly. Inari felt that the fight, if you could even call it that, could have put her to sleep if it was any duller.

"I wonder who they are?" Hinata spoke as she examined them.

"Well, no time like the present to find out, right?" Naruto said before grabbing both assassins and dragging them into the woods. "Don't wait up. I don't want to scare you girls."

xxxxx

Ten minutes later, Naruto and Inari returned to the waiting group with frowns on their face. "This mission has gotten more complicated." he said to them.

"What did you two find out?" Sakura asked.

"Well, the assassins are known as the Demon Brothers; rogue chūnin from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Their target was Tazuna." Naruto replied. He then faced the client and asked, "What is this all about? Why would someone place a hit on an old bridge builder?"

Tazuna sighed again. "Tell me, does the name Gato ring any bells?"

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "Gato, the shipping mogul?"

"Who's that?" Naruto wondered.

"He's the owner of the shipping company, the Gato Corporation." Hinata told him. "They say he's one of the few people in the world who is extremely rich."

"Well, on the surface, he runs a shipping company. However, he is, in fact, a crime boss who smuggles drugs, weapons, valuables and slaves and sells them on the black market." Tazuna explained. "He came to the Land of Waves some time ago and monopolized our only means of business. You see, the Land of Waves is a small country consisting of a chain of islands. We are not large enough to have our own hidden village and the only means we have to ship supplies is by boat. Gato bought up all of the docks and confiscated our ships, many of them being fishing boats. The ones he couldn't get were mysteriously destroyed." The ninjas and the deity scowled. "That's where my bridge comes in. It would connect my country to the mainland, allowing us to ship our supplies without having to cross the sea." Tazuna then sighed. "As expected, Gato fears the bridge. Once completed, he would lose his stranglehold on my country. That's why he sent those assassins after me. If I were to die, the hope of my people will die with me. I'm sorry I lied to you. Because to Gato, our country is very poor from him taxing us out of everything we have. Even our Feudal Lord is poor. The best we could do is pay for a C-rank mission. I didn't want kids to get involved in this, but I guess I had no other choice. Please forgive me."

Kurenai sighed. "Well, in this situation, we would need to request for backup due to the threat of rogue ninjas. Naruto may be able to take one on, but Sakura and Hinata are not. But because you lied to us, we are obligated to return to the village and cancel this mission." she informed the client. "However, if I did that, my squad would never let me hear the end of it."

"Got that right." Naruto piped in. "I can't stand creeps like him going around like he owns the world. If I have to, I'll stop him myself." At that moment, his blue eyes turned violet.

"As such, we'll let the ladies decide." Kurenai then turned to the young kunoichis, who all nodded. "It's decided, then. We'll continue the mission, but we'll need to inform the Hokage anyway."

"Plus, we'll need to pick up the bounty on the Demon Brothers' heads." Naruto added.

Tazuna smiled. "Thank you."

xxxxx

Elsewhere, a short man wearing an expensive suit and sunglasses walked into a room, occupied by an unknown figure. "The Demon Brothers failed to kill Tazuna. What do you intend to do now?" the businessman growled at the figure.

"They failed, did they?" the figure spoke in a gruff voice. "I wonder how that could be. Those two are some of the best assassins."

"If that's so, then how come they lost to a group of kids?" the businessman raged.

This seemed to have gotten the figure's full attention. "A group of kids, you say?" he said more to himself. "Care to describe them to me?"

"What does it matter? I hired you to kill Tazuna and you failed!" the businessman yelled, but was quickly silence when a huge blade was inches from his face.

"You worry too much, Gato. The Demon Brothers may have failed, but I assure you that I won't. This time, I'll take care of the hit myself." the figure said to the man known as Gato.

Gato inched away from the massive six-foot blade before saying, "I expect you to take care of Tazuna or you won't get paid." With that said, he exited the room.

The figure put the weapon on his shoulder and fell deep into thought. 'A group of kids defeated the Demon Brothers...' he thought to himself. 'Perhaps I can acquire them for myself. Then, I can finish what I've started.'

xxxxx

Night fell onto the group while they were setting up camp. It's a three day trip from the Village Hidden in the Leaves to Tazuna's home country. After setting up camp, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata walked into the forest to gather firewood, food and water. They came back after twenty minutes with their chores done. Naruto, being the better hunter, was sent to gather food while Sakura went to fetch some firewood and Hinata filled up a few scrolls with water from a nearby river. The food Naruto gathered were some wild berries, some wild fruit and several fish from the river. He also gathered some herbs to spice up the fish.

After the meal, which was cooked by the four ninjas, Tazuna went inside his tent to rest while the rest of them sat around the camp fire. Naruto summoned a few clones and had them patrol the area.

"Naruto, did your messenger come back yet?" Kurenai asked.

"She did. Mom says that a squad will be sent out in the morning." Naruto replied.

"Why wait?" Sakura wondered.

"Because Mom and Dad aren't sure which one to send out. If anything, they might send another jounin as backup instead of a gennin squad." Naruto explained. "However, I know they won't send squad six."

"How come?" Hinata asked.

"Because Sasuke might try something to piss me off. You know just how jealous he is of me." Ever since he became the top rookie, Naruto had to deal with Sasuke's arrogant attitude whenever they crossed paths. It really got on his nerves and he sometimes wondered how Mikoto deals with him.

**"Well, at least I'm here so you won't go nuts on us."** Inari commented. Three weeks ago, the four women found Naruto working off a lot of steam in a ridge just outside the forest. Inari was able to sense his ire and literally jumped him, kissing him with all her heart in order to snap him out of his rage. Afterwards, he explained that Sasuke got on his nerves and even tried to threaten him into teaching him all of his techniques and giving him his bō-staff, since the brat somehow saw him training with it.

"Yeah, but how do you plan on calming me down? Making out with me for three minutes isn't going to work in the middle of a battle." Naruto asked her.

**"Oh, I have my ways."** Inari replied smoothly.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

xxxxx

The next day was uneventful, to say the least. They were relaxed before, they weren't now. Everyone surrounded Tazuna, making sure they make it there safely. Kurenai covered the rear while Naruto, Sakura and Hinata took turns guarding the front and sides. Inari resided in Kurenai's arms as the kunoichi petted the celestial vixen into a blissful state. The gennin all had their senses on high alert.

In the back, Kurenai and Inari smiled as they watched the three preteens while either conversing with Tazuna or relaxing. As relaxed as the three of them looked, they were still ready to react at a moment's notice. Last night, as they talked around the campfire, they figured that they might get attacked by a jounin next since the Demon Brothers failed. Kurenai and Naruto may be able to handle it themselves, but the girls aren't ready to fight a jounin just yet. A chūnin maybe, but not a jounin.

The third day was when they made it to the country. All they had to do was cross the water and they'll be there. Right now, everyone is on a boat heading to the other shore. As they were crossing, they weren't using the boat's motor so they can stay hidden, since they must sneak in unnoticed. This is when everyone got to see the silhouette of the bridge that Tazuna is building. Everyone was in awe at the sheer size of the bridge. 'No wonder he calls himself a _master_ bridge builder.' was their general collective thought. After reaching the other shore, they bid farewell to the boat operator before he sailed off.

After walking a short distance onto dry land, they all spotted the familiar faces of a Naruto and Inari clone. Before they've left on the boat, Kurenai advised sending a few scouts ahead of them to search the area, making sure that it's safe. Naruto volunteered himself and Inari, summoning and sending a single shadow clone each to scout the area. After dispelling them and receiving the information, Naruto gives them the okay after holding up two fingers. Tazuna was the only one who didn't understand his discreet message.

After walking some more, Naruto sensed something he didn't like. As fast as lightning, he threw a kunai from his holster, hitting a tree. This caused the group to stop and most to wonder about Naruto's actions. Sakura went over to investigate. She came back, after getting his kunai, while calming down a startled white-furred hare. Hinata quickly joined her and helped calm the hare down while both kunoichi wondered, along with Naruto, Kurenai and Inari, 'Why is a snow hare here of all places and has a white coat during spring? Its coat should be brown during the warmer months and it's not even native to this country!' After a few seconds, one thought crossed their minds. 'It was used as a replacement. It's a decoy!'

As one, Inari, Kurenai and Naruto, who were still by Tazuna, heard a strange sound and the jounin quickly shouted, "GET DOWN!" Sakura and Hinata ducked while Tazuna was pulled down by Kurenai. Naruto, on the other hand, turned and lifted his right hand, catching a huge sword that flew at them. A few seconds later, a man appeared standing on the branch of a nearby tree. The man was tall; taller than Kurenai. He had on no shirt, which showed off a very muscular build. Camo pants and armwarmers with wrapped shins and a face mask made out of wrappings was what he had on, including a strap for the giant blade currently in Naruto's hands. His hair seems to defy gravity with his headband tilted to the side, showing the crest for the Hidden Mist Village. It also has a slash mark on it, meaning that he's a rogue ninja.

"Impressive, kid. To be able to catch my blade with a single hand... You must be very strong to have defeated the Demon Brothers." the man chuckled.

Naruto easily hefted the sword onto his shoulder. "You could say that." he replied.

The man chuckled again, obviously seeing something amusing. "I've never seen someone so bold to actually catch my sword before. Either you are very brave or you have a death wish of some sort."

'It's probably both. Dad once said I was a bit suicidal.' Naruto mentally responded as he remembered some of the crazy and dangerous things he did during his training.

"But where are my manners? The name's Zabuza Momochi. It's an honor to be in the presence of the Crimson Queen, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, the Second Flash of the Leaf." the man, now known as Zabuza, said to the group.

Naruto chuckled. "Well what do you know? Only been back for ten weeks and I already have ninjas knowing who I am." He then glanced at Zabuza, still chuckling. "I suppose you're working for Gato, aren't you?"

Zabuza gazed at the chuckling gennin in boredom. "If you mean me being hired to kill the old man, then yes. So why not be good little ninjas and hand him over? I'll spare your lives, as I see no reason to spill your blood at the moment."

"How kind of you, but not a chance." Kurenai replied as she and the others surrounded Tazuna protectively.

Zabuza sighed. "Damn... I was hoping to avoid this." He then snapped his fingers and the zanbatō in Naruto's hands vanished and reappeared in Zabuza's. "Looks like I get to have some fun today."

As he hopped out of the tree, Naruto stepped forward. "Looks like we have a fight on our hands." Naruto said before drawing his bō-staff. The long five-foot pole is red with a gold orb on each end. While seeming simple, the weapon had an air of regality around it. "Inari, stay back. I got this."

"So, it's the Yellow Flash's son, is it?" the ex-mist jounin said before he placed his zanbatō on his back while he made a hand sign. To everyone watching, it looked like two 'half-hitsugi' signs, his right above his forehead while his left in front of his chest. "Let us begin, Second Flash! Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

Suddenly, the area was covered in a thick fog. Everyone had a tough time seeing their hands in front of their faces, so some of them relied on a trick they had up their sleeve.

Naruto and Inari used their heightened sense of smell to try and locate Zabuza through his scent, but got nothing but the scent of mist and seawater. Since that didn't work, they used their sensitive hearing instead. They managed to pick up Zabuza's position, but just barely. 'Apparently, he knows how to move without making a sound.' they mused.

Hinata formed a hand sign before muttering, "Byakugan." Her eyes changed from their soft pale lavender to a harsh white with veins appearing on the sides of her eyes. Despite the amount of chakra in the air, she searched and pinpointed Zabuza's position and quietly told Kurenai and Sakura.

All of this took place in a span of several seconds.

After the two youths and celestial vixen found the rogue jounin, everyone heard him speak. "There are eight targets on the human body: spinal cord, lungs, liver, clavicle artery, jugular vein, kidneys, brain and heart. Now which vital, vulnerable spot should I choose? Hehehe." Zabuza's voice came from everywhere and it echoed in an eerie, almost demonic, manner that made young kunoichis very nervous.

Naruto, in response, flared a little of his own murderous intent to counteract Zabuza's own. "Listen up, everyone!" he called out to the group. "Calm down. If you let him psyche you out, it'll be a one-way trip to the afterlife. Remember, he's both outnumbered and outmatched against our forces. And besides..." He paused, knowing it'll even get Zabuza's attention. "I won't let any of you die. You can count on it."

"Brave words coming from a dead man." Zabuza's voice echoed from everywhere before he appeared to Naruto's left.

As quick as a flash, Naruto slammed his staff into Zabuza's zanbatō, briefly stunning him, before lashing out with his left foot. However, Zabuza turned into water as soon as the kick connected. "A water clone?" he said to himself.

Zabuza's chuckle echoed throughout the forest. "Come now, boy. Do you really think I'm that easy to hit?" he questioned, his voice full of mirth. "You'll have to try harder than that."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as his eyes turned violet. "That may be so, but you haven't landed a hit on me either. And I guarantee you that you won't."

"Really now?" was all Naruto heard before being cut in half.

xxxxx

A/N: What the hell do you think you're doing?

?: What does it look like? I'm ending this chapter in an evil cliffhanger. (Laughs maniacally)

The Wolf: Buster Cannon! (Blasts ? away) Sorry about that. I don't know where he came from, but what he did is irreversible. You'll just have to wait until next time to find out their fate. As always, read and review. And since you all know that I can use the Buster Cannon, I'll use it on any flames I receive.

Response Corner:

JNottle: Hmm... I could've sworn I did mention that at some point. Oh well, I'll get someone to ask. As for the two points you made, I agree with you. I myself have only read a few Naruto/DBZ stories, and I never got too far in them to notice. But I will say this, if the Super Saiyan is only as strong as a jounin, then they must be a greenhorn. If so, then they most likely can't match a jounin in combat. A chūnin maybe, but not a jounin. Also, you're right. Orochmaru isn't an idiot; he would do some research on potential canidates before actually marking them. I find stories where they have Orochimaru mark someone, only for it to backfire severely. The man in insane, but not stupid.

kyubinaruto-phoenixjohn: Actually, Goku did appear in Dr. Slump.

Sean Malloy-1: Yes, he will use it in this story... very soon, in fact.

negi8820: Well, by my standards, they kinda are. I have a strict five to fifteen thousand word per chapter policy so I don't spend forever spell-checking them. Also, I use WordPad to write my chapters and it doesn't have a word counter. So I have to go by the file's size in order to tell how many words I've typed up.

Also, I thought I explained Naruto's split personality already? Oh well. Okay, Naruto's split personality disorder is a side effect of a jutsu he learned from Inari. If you've read any of my other stories, you'll know what it is.

angel 61991: Oh, they aren't the only ones that will be affected. I have a few big surprises in store for the Chūnin Exams. I don't think most will see them coming.

Important Update: 2/27/2011: While I was editing the chapters to change the line breaks, I've also decided to do some updating as well. For this story, I've changed Kushina's Super Saiyan appearance. Because she's female, and there has been no recorded female Super Saiyans throughout the series, I've realized that her hair would not spike upwards like the male Super Saiyans. Instead, it would remain as it is... at least until she reaches the higher levels. Even still, I'd figured that a female Super Saiyan's hair would remain generally the same, though it may spike outwards a bit and gain some length. For Super Saiyan Three, it would most likely look totally different, though similar to a male Super Saiyan Three. I haven't reached that point yet so there's no reason for me to figure out her appearance as a Super Saiyan Three or higher. Also, I've changed the Rasengan variant Naruto used in chapter one. It is now the Solar Rasengan, which is formed with ki instead of chakra.

To be continued!


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto: the Ninja Saiyan**

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
**Deity  
**_Flashback/Mind Link_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Dragon Ball or Dr. Slump.

**Chapter 6**

"There are eight targets on the human body: spinal cord, lungs, liver, clavicle artery, jugular vein, kidneys, brain and heart. Now which vital, vulnerable spot should I choose? Hehehe." Zabuza's voice came from everywhere and it echoed in an eerie, almost demonic, manner that made young kunoichis very nervous.

Naruto, in response, flared a little of his own murderous intent to counteract Zabuza's own. "Listen up, everyone!" he called out to the group. "Calm down. If you let him psyche you out, it'll be a one-way trip to the afterlife. Remember, he's both outnumbered and outmatched against our forces. And besides..." He paused, knowing it'll even get Zabuza's attention. "I won't let any of you die. You can count on it."

"Brave words coming from a dead man." Zabuza's voice echoed from everywhere before he appeared to Naruto's left.

As quick as a flash, Naruto slammed his staff into Zabuza's zanbatō, briefly stunning him, before lashing out with his left foot. However, Zabuza turned into water as soon as the kick connected. "A water clone?" he said to himself.

Zabuza's chuckle echoed throughout the forest. "Come now, boy. Do you really think I'm that easy to hit?" he questioned, his voice full of mirth. "You'll have to try harder than that."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as his eyes turned violet. "That may be so, but you haven't landed a hit on me either. And I guarantee you that you won't."

"Really now?" was all Naruto heard before being cut in half. However, Zabuza was disappointed when he found out that he cut through a clone made out of steam. 'How did this brat do that?'

He was jolted from this thought when he felt something slam into his left side. He grunted in pain as Naruto thrust his staff at the jounin. The gennin then slammed the other end into his abs, pushing him off the ground. He spun him around a few times before raising the staff up. At the same time, the weapon grew in length. Once it was triple its original length, Naruto brought it down, slamming the rogue mist ninja into the ground, creating a small crater from the force.

As he waited for the smoke to clear, the staff rapidly shrunk to its original size. "Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm weak." Naruto's violet eyes traveled across the area as he felt Zabuza vanish from the smoke cloud.

"That's an impressive weapon you got there, brat. I would take it for myself if it was a sword." Zabuza's voice echoed throughout the forest.

Naruto scoffed. "Even if it was, you could never touch it without it hurting you. Only myself and my little vixen can wield this staff."

Naruto was then kicked onto the nearby lake. As he skidded across the surface, he entertained the idea of switching his weapon for another. 'No, I don't need a sword for this. My Jingu Staff will work just fine.' He then raised his staff and blocked the massive cleaver before he was sliced in half. "Not bad, but I've seen better." He then vanished, appearing right behind the rogue ninja. He then ran up the man's bare back, kicked off of it and threw his staff at his head, which promptly bounced right off before it flew back into Naruto's grip again.

Zabuza, while seeing stars from the shot to the skull, was still standing and wondering where that surprise attack came from. "Not bad, brat. At least you have some skill... for a gennin."

Whatever he was about to add refused to leave his tongue as he stared down a furious redhead. "That wasn't a wise thing to say, Momochi." Naruto growled before re-holstering his weapon. "I was going to show you mercy, but not after what you just said." His hands moved so fast, their afterimages had afterimages. Once he was finished with the forty plus hand signs... in under three seconds, he grinned. "Time to fear the dragons! Water Style: Twin Dragon Dance!" Two small whirlpools flanked the redhead before a pillar shot up from each of them... in the form of a dragon with glowing yellow eyes. The dragons roared as they twisted around each other. After a few twists, they sailed in Zabuza's direction while continuing to twist about.

While this was going on, Zabuza formed his own set of hand signs, but he was no where near as fast as the boy. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" he called out before a pillar of water shot up in front of him, also in the form of a dragon. The difference is that Naruto's dragons are two-thirds the size of Zabuza's, making his stronger. However, Naruto's twin dragons held far more power together and were easily able to defeat Zabuza's and even slammed the swordsman into a tree.

As Naruto casually strolled over to the down ninja, he pulled out a kunai and was about to force him to surrender, but soon found two senbon sticking out of the man's neck. 'What in the...?' He followed the possible trajectory of the needles and found a young figure around his age wearing a white porcelain mask with red markings and the emblem of the Village Hidden in the Mist carved on the forehead. The figure is garbed in a dark blue and grey battle kimono with a brown obi, a mesh shirt underneath and getas. The figure also has their long hair in a wrapped bun with two tied up bangs framing the mask.

The figure disappeared in a small tornado and appeared before Naruto. "Thank you for your assistance. I've been tracking down Zabuza for months now." the person spoke. Naruto nodded just as the figure picked up Zabuza's body and slung an arm over their shoulder. This confused him somewhat. "I must be going now. His body contains many secrets and must be disposed of." The then vanished in a small tornado, just before Naruto's kunai hit their arm.

'Dammit...' Naruto cursed before retrieving his kunai and stowing it away. "We better get out of here and fast. Who knows who might be watching us."

Kurenai nodded, agreeing with the redhead. "Tazuna, where is your home?" she asked their client.

"This way." Tazuna replied, leading the group away from the area.

xxxxx

After a few minutes of walking, Tazuna lead his shinobi guard to a modest home on a dock. He opened the door and called out, "Tsunami, I'm home!"

From the kitchen emerged a young woman with long dark blue hair, brown eyes and dressed in a pink shirt and a long dark blue skirt. Her eyes widened when she saw Tazuna before she ran over and embraced him. "Father, you're home! I was so worried!" she exclaimed.

Tazuna chuckled as he held his daughter. "I'm fine, Tsunami. Besides, I got five great bodyguards to protect me."

Tsunami looked at her father in disbelief. She knew that he would go out and find some ninjas to protect him while he was building his bridge. She peeked behind him and saw the group. "Oh! Please, come inside." she said before bowing to them. "And thank you for protecting my father."

"There's no need to bow, ma'am. We're just doing our job, is all." Naruto spoke up.

"Oh, umm... wasn't there one more with you? My father said there were five of you." Tsunami asked.

"There is, and she's right here." Sakura replied while holding up Inari.

In a surprising display of speed, Tsunami had Inari in her arms. "Oh, she's so cute!" she squealed.

Tazuna sweat-dropped at his daughter's behavior while the ninjas were shocked at the speed she displayed. "Um... Tsunami, I think the fox is turning blue."

Indeed, Inari's face has turned blue, which is easily seen through her white pelt. "Oh! I'm sorry about that." Tsunami apologized to the vixen before setting her down. The vixen merely shook her body before hopping into Naruto's arms.

"It's quite alright. Inari's not afraid to show affection and she loves to receive it." Naruto responded as he petted the goddess into a blissful state.

"You said her name is Inari, right?" Naruto nodded to the woman's question. "What a coincidence. My son's name is Inari."

As if on cue, a small boy came into the room. He has dark brown hair under the fishing cap he's wearing and brown eyes full of sadness and depression. He's dressed in a simple white t-shirt and green fisherman's pants. As soon as he saw Tazuna, he exclaimed, "Grandpa, you're home!"

Tazuna turned around just in time to catch the boy as he leaped at him. "Everyone, this is Inari, my grandson." he said before introducing the ninjas to the young boy.

The young boy, also named Inari, looked at Tsunami and said while pointing at the leaf ninjas, "Mommy, why are they here? They're only gonna die if they oppose Gato."

The ninjas blinked at the boy's words, finding it very odd. "Kid, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked him. "If what I heard about him is true, then Gato's nothing but some two-bit punk who hires thugs to do his dirty work."

Inari looked annoyed at Naruto. "What kind of idiot are you? No one can beat Gato. He has hundreds of thugs under his command. You should just go home before you all die."

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's brow. "What a silly brat, you are. Apparently, you don't know what a ninja is." He then frowned. "Bandits, thugs and the like don't stand a chance to a ninja. Considering there's four here, one being a high-ranking ninja, plus a familiar as strong as an elite ninja, Gato's little army of hired thugs don't stand a ghost of a chance against us." He then grinned. "Besides, we've been trained by heroes. Gato's days are numbered."

"I knew it; you are an idiot! There's no such thing as heroes!" Inari rebutted before leaving the room.

Tazuna and Tsunami sighed. "You'll have to excuse my son. He's been like this for quite some time." Tsunami said to them.

"What happened to him that made him think such things?" Hinata wondered.

"Something traumatic happened to him, that's what." Tazuna replied. "Since then, he's been gloomy and, as you can tell, thinks that anyone who goes against Gato will die."

Naruto shook his head. "That kind of thinking will get him nowhere. As long as he thinks that whoever goes against Gato will die, he will merely sink further and further into despair." he said. "What's worse is that Gato wants that to happen. If he doesn't change before it's too late, he will see something truly horrific that will destroy him."

"Like what?" Sakura wondered.

Naruto's expression grew dark before glancing at Tsunami. "The loss of the one person he cherishes most in the world."

xxxxx

About an hour later, their reinforcements have arrived in the form of Kakashi Hatake. He informed them that the other squads were busy and the Hokage sent him to assist on the mission. He would have arrived sooner, but he ran into some trouble before he could catch up to them.

Now, the five ninjas met in one of the guest rooms as they had a meeting to determine their next move.

"So what's the status, Naruto?" Kakashi asked him. He had asked Naruto to send some of his shadow clones to scout around ten minutes ago.

Naruto's been frowning ever since he entered one of the two guests rooms the family let them use. "Well, the village is in terrible shape; even worse than some of the slums I've been to during my travels with Mom and Dad. I've never seen anything this bad before." He then sighed. "Gato must be stopped. His chokehold on this country needs to end before everyone here dies from his greed and cruelty. I'll happily do it now, but I need to find out where he is. Otherwise, we'll have to lure him out somehow." His frowned deepened further with what he said next. "But it gets worse. Zabuza's still alive."

Inari and the kunoichis gasped. "What? But how?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not surprised. I mean, I knew that tracker ninja wasn't trying to kill him, especially with where those senbon struck him at." Naruto commented.

"What do you mean?" Hinata wondered. She didn't see where the senbon hit, so she assumed that Zabuza was killed.

"They hit him in the neck, Hinata. With knowledge of the human body, someone could learn how to fake someone's death by targeting certain pressure points. Tracker Ninjas from the Mist Village practice this to bring back individuals that carry sensitive information that cannot be lost, either by death or capture." her fiancé explained to her. Kurenai, Hinata and Sakura nodded, as Kushina taught them how to do that as a way to save a comrade in danger.

"So what you're saying is that the tracker ninja was actually working for Zabuza?" Kurenai surmised.

"Most likely. Either that or they are another ninja hired by Gato." Naruto then gazed at the two jounin and asked, "So what's our next move? We can't exactly send me out to find them without any leads. That and we still have to protect our client. Against ninjas of this caliber, Sakura and Hinata aren't strong enough to protect him, let alone defend themselves if Zabuza decides to target them before going after Tazuna."

Kakashi and Kurenai conversed amongst themselves for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "We've decided that we'll let you and Inari train the girls until you deem them ready. Also, Lady Kushina wanted me to tell you that, considering the possible opposition, you can teach them _those_ techniques during the mission." Naruto's eyes widened at what Kakashi just said.

"Well, I guess we'll start first thing in the morning. But where can I train them? I don't want anyone seeing them." Naruto's question was answered in the form of a small scroll given to him by Kakashi.

"She thought of that and gave me that scroll. She said that it is for your eyes only." Naruto nodded before putting the scroll in his pouch.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Zabuza laid in bed with his eyes closed as the young tracker ninja, now unmasked, tended to his injuries. "I told you not to underestimate him, Zabuza." the tracker ninja said to the man. Her brown eyes stared at the grown man while her long black hair fell down her back.

"And I told you not to overestimate your opponents, Haku." Zabuza shot back. "That brat is definitely more powerful than some jounin. He'll even give you a challenge."

"I hope so." the girl, known as Haku, replied with a small smile.

Just then, the door opened and Gato walked in with two men with katanas on their left hips. "So, the great Demon of the Bloody Mist is defeated by a wench and a few brats. You're nothing but all talk." he said, but Zabuza ignored him. "Hey! I know you're awake!"

He reached out to grab Zabuza, but Haku's hand gripped his wrist. "Don't you dare touch Zabuza with those filthy hands!" she growled before her grip tightened, breaking the man's wrist. Gato screamed and his two bodyguards unsheathed their swords, ready to cut Haku in two. A second later, Haku was between both men, their swords in the girl's grasp and the blades centimeters away from beheading them. "Do not test me. I'm in a very bad mood." Haku warned them.

Gato held his broken wrist with his good hand and motioned for his bodyguards to stand down. However, before they could retrieve their katanas, Haku swiftly snapped the blades in two, shocking them.

"Let's go. Just make sure you kill Tazuna or I won't pay you." Gato said before he and the two thugs walked out.

After the door closed, Zabuza turned his head to face his apprentice. "You didn't have to do that, you know." he said as his left hand moved from under the covers, revealing a kunai in said hand.

Haku smiled sweetly. "I know, but we can't kill Gato just yet. We still need him or the tracker ninjas will be after us again."

Zabuza sighed. "You're right. We need to be patient before we make our move." His expression then turned serious. "Listen. In two days, I want you to spy on the Yellow Flash's son, Naruto. If you can, try to seduce him into working for us. If you're lucky, you just might get a husband out of this."

Haku nodded in agreement. "Understood, Zabuza." 'Perhaps I could charm him into falling for me. I'll have to be careful, though. One of the kunoichis with him might be his girlfriend. Oh well... if I can win him over, then tough luck for them.'

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Naruto sneezed while feeling like someone is talking about him behind his back.

xxxxx

The next day, Naruto, Inari, Sakura and Hinata sat in the room he and Kakashi shared. "Okay. Where we are going I won't tell you for now, but we'll be gone for five days. I've told Kurenai-sensei about this so they'll keep this place safe until we get back." The two kunoichis nodded. "All right. Since we're all packed and ready to go, grab onto my shoulder." While confused, the two girls did as they were told and watched as Naruto placed his right index and middle fingers on his forehead. A few seconds later, they were gone in an instant.

xxxxx

A/N: Okay, I'm going to stop it here as I don't want to reveal what type of training they're going to do. And no, the next chapter won't skip the training. It'll more or less be just the training. I'm not sure at the moment. And yes, this chapter is short due to where it stopped at.

Okay, before I even begin to hear it, Haku is not in the harem. She'll pursue Naruto, but may not be able to win his heart. Due to Inari and Yami, Naruto is nearly impossible to seduce, so it's going to be fun showing their encounter. Also, Naruto's Jingu Staff and bōjutsu fighting style does come from the Soul Calibur series, which I do not own. Kilik is one of my favorite characters from Soul Calibur and since the Jingu Staff is similar to the Power Pole, I thought giving it to Naruto would be good since Minato has the Power Pole.

Response Corner:

narutoxyugitoxtentenftw: Who said he was he was having a hard time? Plus, who ever said he was going all-out?

Anubis of The Highway Thieves: You know, now that you've mentioned it, you bring up something I may've overlooked. I don't think even in my later chapters that I actually explained the difference between ki and chakra. Thank you for asking your question, Anubis.

Okay, I won't go into detail on it so I don't spend forever typing it up just to repeat it later. Now, the difference between ki and chakra is that while both are produced by the body, chakra is more natural while ki is more raw. Neither have any connection to each other, so anyone that tells you otherwise is lying... at least about my story. They are both seperate energies, just like mana and reiryoku. They have no direct or indirect connection to each other and I will keep it that way. This is true in all of my stories.

angel61991: To be honest, I haven't got that far in the chapters to even give you a teaser. Even so, you bring up some good points. I've read several stories where Orochimaru goes after Naruto because he has something the man covets. Usually, he wants to experiment on the boy to see if he can claim his powers for himself. Rarely does he want him as his host. This is because the Nine-Tails would see him as a virus and dispose of him.

In this case, no one knows what happened to them that night since the Namikaze family disappeared along with Inari and Broly. Also, no one even knows what a saiyan is, so Orochimaru may not even see Naruto as special. Furthermore, the man would rather kill the boy instead of possessing his body if his only reason was to piss off Minato. And if by some chance he discovers their saiyan heritage, it would take him some time to discern if he can even possess him. After all, the man is not stupid. He'd do his research before trying to pull such a stunt.

Later!


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto: the Ninja Saiyan**

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
**Deity  
**_Flashback/Mind Link_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Dragon Ball, Dr. Slump or Soul Calibur.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. The site had some technical difficulties, for lack of a better explanation, where I couldn't update on time. Such problems are one of the very few reasons I would update when it isn't Sunday.

**Chapter 7**

"Amazing..." was the only thing Sakura and Hinata could say to describe the place they appeared in with Naruto and Inari. They are standing in front of what looked like a palace floating in the sky. They easily noticed that Kushina, Ino, Tenten, Yakumo and Ami are with them, but they didn't care at the moment.

Naruto chuckled at the awestruck kunoichis as he left them to speak with the palace's caretaker. "Good morning, Mr. Popo." he, Kushina and Inari bowed to a blue djinn.

"Ah, Naruto, Kushina, Lady Inari. It's good to see you three again." Mr. Popo replied with a bow of his own. "Are these your new students, Kushina?"

"No, Mr. Popo. I'm not taking on any new students. These are Naruto's friends, teammates and students in the 'ancient' arts." Kushina replied. "So is the chamber ready for them? And is Goku here?"

"Yes, the chamber has been prepared and is ready for use." Mr. Popo responded. "As for Goku, he's not here at the moment. He's currently tending to the Four-Star Ball on Mount Paozu."

Kushina nodded before motioning for the girls to come over and meet the djinn. After taking care of the introductions, Mr. Popo escorted them into the palace, stopping in front of a door with a clock above it. "Here we are. Who's going to go in first?" he asked the group.

"Everyone but me. I have to go back to the Leaf Village after I speak with Goku." Kushina replied to the djinn. "Oh, and remember to let them out after five days. I'll be back to pick them up then." Mr. Popo nodded before opening the door and motioning for the others to enter.

Once they have stepped in, they were all amazed at the sheer size of the room. It was very massive, to put it simply. Looking around, they saw that they were inside a building the size of a small house, though it has elements of a large gazebo. Flanking the building are a pair of giant hourglasses full of green sand. The room itself is a white, perhaps clear, floor and a sky that simulates the Northern Lights.

Once the door closed, everyone felt like time itself has slowed down considerably. "Well, now that we're here, let me give you all the grand tour before we get started." Naruto said before beginning the tour of the building. It contains a total of six rooms, not counting the main area. One room is a large bedroom containing eight beds and dressers, a full-length mirror, a closet and a bathroom. Another room is the kitchen while next to it is the dining room. The last three rooms are the equipment room, which houses various training equipment, the lounge, mostly for relaxing after a hard day of training, and the control room, but only Mr. Popo can enter it.

Once they were back in the main area, Naruto smiled and said, "Well, that's everything but the rest of the chamber, but we'll get to that soon. Now, there are a few rules that must be followed at all times while we're here." The kunoichis nodded as they listened to their training instructor. "First and foremost is that we stay together no matter what, especially out there. This chamber's size is as infinite as the universe. It's easy to get lost, so do not leave this space for anything. We will only go out there to train and even then, we will go as a group and not go too far from here. Is that understood?" They nodded. "Good. The second is that you follow my instructions to the letter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. The third rule is that anything that happens here stays here. And finally, the control room is strictly off limits. Not even I can go in there." They nodded once again. "Now, let's head into the bedroom, unpack and change so we can begin. Even though we'll be here for five days, time here moves differently."

"Um, how differently?" Ino asked.

"Well, before this room was destroyed, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber allowed trainees to get a whole year's worth of training done in just one day. In other words, a single second outside this room is just over six minutes inside." The girls' eyes widened at that. "However, we can only be in here for forty-eight hours before the door vanishes, trapping us inside the chamber forever. But the good news is that this building has been rebuilt and the chamber's time displacement has been altered to where we can get a week's worth of training done in a single day. This alteration of time altered the downside to where we cannot enter for two weeks times the number of days we've spent inside."

"And since we'll be here for five days, we'll get five weeks of training but can't come back inside for about two and a half months." Ami surmised.

Naruto smiled. "Exactly. And now that you all understand how this place works, let's get ready to train."

xxxxx

Minutes later, Naruto and the kunoichis are standing just outside the building in their swimwear while Inari's watching them from not too far away. "Okay. I've been observing all of you to make sure that you've kept up your training. Personally, I don't think any of you are ready for the next step, but Mom thinks otherwise. As such, I will begin your training in the art of manipulating ki." Naruto then held up his hand and formed a ball of energy to show the girls. "This is ki in a concentrated form. Ki can be used for just about anything, but is mostly used for offensive attacks. I will only teach you the basics, as that is all I'm allowed to teach you at the moment. This is mostly to help you control your ki as well as develop it to where you can do something like this."

He then held the energy ball above his head with both hands. The onlookers watched as it grew in size, becoming bigger than his head. He then threw it into the expanse and they watched as it exploded with the force of a hundred paper bombs. "I will not show you how to do that technique, for it is not mine." He saw Tenten pout, but chose to ignore it. "Now, let's start with summoning your ki. Since ki is raw spirit energy, you must learn to be careful while using it. Like with chakra, if you run out, you'll die. Everyone in a meditative stance. You must focus and search for it within yourself and pull it to the surface. Once you all can do that, I can show you how to control it."

xxxxx

Three days later, Naruto and Inari are surprised with their progress. It took them most of the first day to call up their ki and two more days to control it to some degree. Not to their surprise, Ami, Sakura, Yakumo and Ino have the lowest amount of ki while Hinata and Tenten, due to being part saiyan, have the highest.

On the fourth day, Naruto smiled at his friends' progress. "You six have done wonderful thus far. What you have achieved is something that would take those twice your age weeks or even months to pull off. As such, I have a reward for each of you." He then walked over to Hinata and kissed her. The heiress moaned as she held her husband-to-be, but was confused when she felt power rush into her. When he pulled away, his smile grew. "What I did was give you some of my ki to expand your own reserves. This is so I can teach you the techniques I have in mind for you all."

The others blinked before realizing that he is going to kiss all of them. While Ino, Sakura and Tenten didn't mind, Ami and Yakumo did. Ami's feelings toward Sasuke are still strong, though they have weakened a little due to his personality and view of women other than his mother being weak. Yakumo, while has admitted to liking the young half saiyan, has no interest in pursuing a relationship beyond that of friends. However, they remembered that one of the rules here is that whatever happens here stays here.

They were each pulled from their own thoughts when Naruto approached them and gave each of them a kiss, filling them with some of his power. Interestingly, each of them were left in a daze while Tenten, like Hinata, merely smiled lovingly at him. "Now that I've given you your treat, let's spend a little time adjusting to your new level of power. I also need to gauge your power levels again."

xxxxx

An hour later, Naruto stood in front of the six kunoichis as they rested from their light training. "Okay, time to learn your first ki-based technique. This one is the basic energy attack that spawned all others." He then held out his hand and everyone saw a blast of energy leave his palm. The energy blast sailed across a short ways below exploding on the ground. "That was a Ki Blast; a basic energy blast where the more power you put into it, the more damage it deals. It can have the strength of a paper bomb, enough power to destroy a house, boulders or even an entire mountain. But to do that, one must have an extremely high power level. You'll each be training to fire dozens of low-powered ki blasts. But first, we'll start with ten and work our way up." He then formed an energy ball in his hand before continuing. "To start, you must gather your ki into your hands, forming a small ball of energy. Try making one with both hands first before making them with one hand. This is so you can get a feel for how it's done."

xxxxx

Five days later, Naruto felt they were ready for the next technique. "Okay. Since you all have gotten a good grasp on the Ki Blast, I'm going to teach you the next technique." Naruto then formed a small ball of energy before tossing it up. He then glaced at it and, all of a sudden, it was blown away by an unknown force.

"You all felt that, right?" The kunoichis nodded. "That was Kiai or the Spirit Cannon. I emitted a very powerful, near-invisible force from my body. That force was what dispelled that energy ball. While the Kiai is meant to inflict severe damage to the surrounding area, some can use it to dispel weaker attacks. I can even shoot it from different parts of my body, like my hands or even my eyes. Pretty cool, huh..."

"Is that what you hit the Demon Brothers with?" Hinata questioned.

"It is. Kiai is one of my favorite techniques." Naruto replied. "Now, in order to shoot it, you must focus your ki and compress it within yourself. Then you release it outwards. Try to do this with your hands first before attempting the full-body version." He then nodded towards Inari, who waved her tail. In a flash of light, several boulders appeared within the chamber. "These boulders will serve as your targets. You will each stand exactly one meter from a boulder and then fire a Kiai at it. At best, you'll be able to push it. Your goal, however, is to break it without pushing it back."

He then walked over to the boulders and picked one up. He placed it away from the other boulders and his students before standing one meter away from it. "Like this!" he said as he reared his arm back before thrusting it forward in a palm strike. The Kiai he shot obliterated the boulder, turning it into fine dust that was blown away.

The kunoichis were in awe of such a display. What they just witnessed was a feat Tsunade Senju was said to be cacable of doing. But to see their teacher/friend/boyfriend/finacé do the same without even physically touching the boulder was a different story. 'And he says we can do THAT?' they thought to themselves.

They were brought out of their amazement when Naruto started moving the boulders around. "Now, once I'm dome moving these boulders, you all are to begin. Simply pick a boulder, stand a meter in front of it and start practicing. I don't expect any of you to be able to break them. Hell, I don't expect any of you to be able to crack them. So long as you can push them a fair distance from that spot is fine with me. We can work on power another time."

xxxxx

Not to his surprise, it took the kunoichis over a week to get a good enough grasp on the Kiai to where they can push their boulder at least three inches. Naruto mentioned that it will take them quite some time, at least two months he figured, to be able to crack a boulder with the Kiai.

It's now day eighteen and Naruto decided to teach them something else. "Today, we'll be taking your training in a different direction. Instead of learning another attack, it's time I teach you some supportive techniques." Naruto announced. "This technique is actually rather advanced, but is somewhat easy to learn. What I'll teach you is how to sense the energy of others." He then pointed at Hinata and added, "With your Byakugan, you can see the chakra that's in the area and even from far away. But can you see ki with those eyes?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, I can't. Even before I knew about ki, I can only see your chakra." she replied. "I have tried to see your ki with my Byakugan while we were here, but I couldn't. I can only see it while it's in use, but I can't tell how much is being used."

Naruto nodded. "Then this will be perfect for you. To know that there's something that your Byakugan can't see is quite disturbing for a Hyuuga. Most Hyuugas can't accept the fact that their eyes aren't all-seeing." he explained. "Always remember that your eyes, no matter if you have the Byakugan, the Sharingan or not, can deceive you. One should never rely on one thing... for if they lose it, they'll be helpless. So instead of trying to see where your enemy is, you should sense where they're hiding. You follow?" The kunoichis nodded. "Good. Now, sensing energy signatures requires one to focus on doing so. You'll start by meditating. As you meditate, focus your ki on finding who you're searching for. Feel them out with your ki. Once you get used to this, you'll be able to do this without meditating. This skill is, in fact, invaluable in battle. Knowing where your opponent is at all times is something fighters must always know."

"This technique can also be used to sense one's power level. By knowing how strong your opponent is before engaging them, you can plan exactly how to handle them." he continued. "If they are too strong, you can either pull out before they detect you or set up a trap and lead them into it. A true fighter knows how to pick their battles."

"Okay, so how to we sense power levels?" Ami asked him.

"That comes with time. First, focus on sensing energy signatures." Naruto answered. "Now, you are to practice this technique everyday for at least fifteen minutes so you can get used to it. This won't come easily, but it is definitely worth it."

xxxxx

A week later, Naruto was ready to teach them the next technique; one that he likes more than the others. "Okay, girls. It's time I let you in on a little secret." he said before closing his eyes.

The six kunoichis looked at him, wondering what he's about to do, but then gasped when a pair of large wings covered in snow-white down emerged from his back. 'Is he an angel?' they all wondered.

Naruto opened his now violet eyes and smiled at them. "This is what I'm going to teach you." he said before leaping into the air.

As he flew around, each of the kunoichis had different thoughts.

'He's so handsome!' Sakura, Hinata and Ino mentally squealed.

'Wow! Can his parents do that too?' Tenten wondered.

'He's going to teach us how to sprout wings?' Yakumo figured.

'He's... so cool...' Ami thought to herself, surprised by her own thoughts.

Once he landed, Naruto folded his wings against his back and said, "Now, before you start thinking that I'm going to teach you how to grow wings, I'm not and I can't." The kunoichis either whined or pouted. "But what I will teach you is how to fly, or levitate in this case." As he said this, he started hovering about a foot off the ground, his wings still folded against his back. "This is one of the most useful techniques I can teach you, right below ki sensing. To do this, all you need to do is use your ki to not only push yourself off the ground, but to keep yourself in the air. It's kinda hard to explain, so I'm going to help each of you individually until you all get it right."

xxxxx

True to his word, Naruto coached each of the girls into learning how to fly. They couldn't go that fast, since they're beginners, but they didn't care at the moment.

After three days, he decided to tech them one more technique. "Okay, girls. We have enough time for one more technique. This one is one of the most useful of the supportive techniques." Naruto said to them. "But first, I need an assistant." Hinata, Ino and Ami instantly raised their hands.

Deciding to have a little fun, he picked Ami to be his assistant. "Okay, Ami. I need you to close your eyes and stay perfectly still. Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Ami nodded and closed her eyes. While wondering what he's going to do to her, she felt a tingling sensation run up her body. She moaned as it felt so good. "It looks like you like it, my dear." a husky voice whispered into her ear. She shivered as she realized that Naruto is doing something to her.

"W-What ar-re y-you do-doing t-to me?" she stammered.

"Why don't you open your eyes and see?" His response made her think that he's trying to seduce her. Once she opened her eyes, she looked down and found his hands inches from touching her, but they were glowing and sending the wonderful sensations through her body.

"I see you understand what I'm doing to some degree." He smiled as he continued to tease the poor girl. "This technique is simply called Healing. Like many techniques, the name says it all. Your ki is used to heal all sorts of injuries as well as relieve pain, tension and aches. Since you each have basic medical knowledge, this shouldn't take too long to learn. However, I must warn you. This isn't an easy skill to master. Even I haven't mastered it yet, and I've been working on it since I was seven!"

The kunoichis' jaws dropped. "Five years and you still haven't mastered it!" Ino all but shouted.

"Don't be too surprised, girls. It took my father years to complete and master his signature jutsu." Naruto pointed out before stepping away from Ami and forming a glowing blue sphere in his right hand. It gave off an odd hum and everyone can feel the power it contained. "For example, this is the Rasengan. Dad spent three years to get this far, but it took me an entire month to learn it."

Their jaws dropped further. A month learning a jutsu that took someone three years to create! "That's insane!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You must be a prodigy or something." Yakumo commented.

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I don't know and, quite frankly, I don't care." He then looked out into the endless expanse of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and decided to show them something that he managed to pull off before his father. "Now, if you think the Rasengan is something, watch this." The sphere suddenly shrunk a little as he reeled his arm back and thrust it forward, launching the Rasengan forward. It kept going until it suddenly exploded. Naruto's 'students' stared at where the jutsu detonated while the sole male decided to explain. "That took me two years to pull off without it either becoming unstable or blowing up as soon as it leaves my hand."

"So the Rasengan can be thrown." Hinata stated more than asked.

"Nope. The Rasengan can't be thrown without it losing any of its power." Naruto explained. "Once I learned that, I decided to create a Rasengan that can be thrown without losing its power. I came up with the long-range, though slightly smaller, variant called the Rasendama."

"Rasendama? Why did you name it that?" Tenten wondered.

"Well, it is similar to the Rasengan, but I wanted to distinguish them from each other. Of course, that's not easy since they look the same, so people tend to confuse them." Naruto replied. "Well, now that we've gotten off track, we're going to spend the rest of our time working on the Healing technique. After we leave, we'll continue to work on it for an hour every day from now on. But remember, practice only when either Mom or myself is with you. That way, we can help you master it, even if we haven't mastered it ourselves."

xxxxx

On the last day, Naruto decided to give the girls a break and a few treats while he was at it.

"Okay, girls. Since you've all did such a good job, we'll be spending today relaxing from all our hard training." he said, getting cheers all around. The girls each admit to Naruto being a taskmaster when it comes to training, helping them learn all that he taught them. They have gotten the Ki Blast down and can easily fire off at least a dozen before taking a quick breather. They've managed to use the Kiai to push a boulder a solod foot with a single use. While their Ki Sense isn't very refined, they're getting used to sensing energy signatures. Their flight skills are getting much better as well. They can say without a doubt that they can fly as easily as a bird. The Healing technique, on the other hand, was another story altogether. While they got the technique to work, only Sakura can use it to actually heal someone... of only barely. But to Naruto, that was an achievement in itself. He mentioned that it took him nine months before he could heal a papercut, much to their shock.

They were brought out of their thoughts when Naruto cleared his throat. "Now that I have your attention, I want to show you girls something." he said to them before getting in a stance. His feet were spread apart while his body faced to the right. He then extended his hands in front of him before bringing them back, cupping them in front of his stomach. "Ka...Me..." Ki gathered between his hands as his power level rose. "Ha..." A blue aura surrounded him as his ki continued to climb. "Me..." The aura and the sphere grew in size as he readied to release the attack. "HA!" He thrust his hands forward, firing a blue and white beam from the now large sphere. The beam streaked forward into the endless landscape.

When the attack ended, he stood up straight and sighed. "That is a technique I learned from one of the two schools that teaches the ancient arts and one of the most used within my family." he started to explain. "The school where that technique came from is called the Turtle School. The technique, if you haven't guessed yet, is called the Kamehameha. Its power depends on how much ki is concentrated into it. My parents and I know some of its many variations."

"What about the other school?" Ami asked him.

"That would be the Crane School. It teaches an attack that is stronger than the Kamehameha called the Dodon Ray." Naruto answered. "We don't know it, but if Mom, Dad and Goku were to approve, I could take you to the masters of the Crane and Turtle Schools and you can take their test to train under them."

"So you can't teach us the Kamehameha?" Sakura asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Nope. I'm not allowed to, even if I wanted to. I was instructed to only teach you the basics." Naruto replied. "Many of the attacks I know were invented by others, so only they could teach you. But if they allow it, you might be able to learn a few of them."

xxxxx

That night, Naruto decided to treat the girls to one of Inari's favorite things to do with him: a full body massage.

He handed the girls a deck of cards and asked them to play a game of Poker to decide on the order. He then went into the bathroom and waited in the large tub.

To his delight, the first one to enter was Hinata. She sashayed into the tub and sat on his lap. After making herself comfortable and giving him a quick kiss, he went straight to work.

Hinata moaned in content bliss as his fingers worked their magic. Naruto has a habit of giving his teammates, and even Kurenai, a massage after a hard day of training. She idly wondered if he'll do this for her after they're married, but knew that he would even when they become too old to continue their occupation.

Naruto, for his part, thought he was the luckiest man in the world. He has spend five weeks surrounded by young women dressed only in their swimwear most of the time and he's giving them each a full body massage. If any of the guys knew this, they would be so envious of him. 'Good thing we won't tell them.' he chuckled to himself.

As he gave each girl a massage, he noticed that they all acted differently when they're alone with him. Hinata, Sakura and Ino seemed to enjoy cuddling while Tenten preferred close physical contact along with lots of kisses. She spent half the time just kissing him. Yakumo simply melted in his arms as she reveled in the sensations. He knew she enjoyed it and hoped that if she were to get a boyfriend, he would treat her like this as well. As her friend, he wanted her to be happy and would do his best to keep her happy until someone took his place in her heart. Ami was an interesting one. Most of the time, she blushed as she moaned and squirmed in his arms. He figured that she was probably embarrassed due to him teasing her. Inari went last and he put up a sound barrier so they wouldn't hear her, mostly Ami. The purple-haired kunoichi is the only one who doesn't know that the vixen is actually a goddess. And since she stayed in her animal form the whole time, Ami is none the wiser.

Inari moaned as Naruto tended to her body. She is the only one who he would go further with due to her wanting him to. She simply pressed her body against his and let him have his way with her. **'Mmm... just as gentle as he's always been.'** the goddess moaned before turning around and kissing him. She then guided his hands to places he was too nervous to go, even with her, and spent an entire hour teasing him while they made out.

When they finally got out, they saw that the kunoichis were asleep. As the half saiyan and the white fox snuck into bed and laid down, two bodies slipped into bed with them. Looking at them, they saw that Hinata and Tenten were wide awake. "You're still awake?" Naruto whispered so he doesn't wake up the others.

"We were waiting for you two to come out." Hinata replied.

"Yeah. You two were in there for a long time." Tenten added. She then asked with a smirk, "So were you two making out in there or was it a little more frisky than that?" Naruto and Hinata blushed.

**"No it wasn't, Tenten. I wouldn't do that to him... yet."** Inari admitted. **"Besides, you girls got first dibs on him anyway. I'll get my turn after you each have yours."**

Tenten also blushed, but then grinned. "That can wait until our honeymoon, Inari. You'll be coming, won't you?"

**"Of course."**

Naruto shook his head before giving his two fiancées and the goddess a good long kiss, the latter transforming in order to receive it. "Good night, ladies." he said to them.

"Good night, Naruto." Hinata and Tenten said in stereo as they snuggled up to him.

**"Good night, kit."** Inari said as she laid her small body on his chest.

xxxxx

The next morning, Kushina stood in front of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, awaiting her son and his 'students' to emerge from it. With her is a tall man with spiky black hair and black eyes wearing a blue gi vest, orange wristbands and gi pants, a white belt, white tabi socks and black tabi shoes. His appearance seem to be around Kushina's age, though the woman knew that he is much older than she is.

As soon as the door opened, Naruto and the kunoichis stepped out, back in their usual attire, with Naruto holding Inari in her fox form. As soon as they spotted the man, Naruto and Inari's eyes widened. "Goku, long time no see!" the young half saiyan said.

The man, known as Son Goku, smiled and gave the younger redhead a salute. "Hey, Naruto! Good to see you again." he greeted jovially. "Wow, you've gotten stronger from when I last saw you."

"I had to, Goku. Mom and Dad are slave drivers." Naruto replied goodheartedly, ignoring his mother's overly sweet smile.

"So who are the girls with you?" Goku asked.

"These are my students. I'm sure Mom told you about them." Goku nodded. "That's good. Girls, this is Son Goku, one of the many people that trained me and my parents over the years."

"Kushina has told me great things about you girls." Goku said before stepping to each of them. "You must be Hinata, since Minato mentioned that Hyuuga eyes seem blind in appearance."

"It's nice to meet you, Master Goku." Hinata bowed.

Goku shook his head. "Please don't call me that. It makes me feel like an old man." he mentioned.

_"That's rich coming from you, Grandpa." Kushina and Naruto mentally commented._

Goku ignored their comment as he stood in front of Tenten. "You must be Tenten, right? You and Hinata are the daughters of Minato's teammates and are quite close to his son." Both girls blushed. "I also hear you are great with weapons. I know someone who's great with a sword. Maybe I should introduce you to him?"

"Another time perhaps, Goku." Kushina spoke up. "It would be best that she's ready to face him before going to meet him, since Vegeta might try to make them fight each other."

"Yeah, that sounds like something he'd do." Goku said to himself with a small frown. He then stepped in front of Sakura and said, "So you're Sakura. How is it being Naruto's teammate?"

"It's great, Mr. Goku. Hinata and I are in real good hands." Sakura replied with a smile.

Goku sighed. "First master and now mister. What is it with kids and making me feel old?"

Naruto chuckled. "They're just being polite, Goku. I did the same thing, remember?"

"Oh yeah..." Goku then chuckled to himself before turning to Ino. "You must be Ino. You know, I know a couple of friends of my granddaughter that you might like to meet."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "You're a grandfather? But you look so young."

Goku laughed. "I know. I get that a lot." he replied before turning to Yakumo. "You must be Yakumo. I was told that you are rather frail, but you don't look frail to me."

"I used to be, but Naruto and Rin-sensei helped me grow strong." Yakumo answered.

Goku nodded before he stepped in front of the last girl. "And you must be Ami. Kushina told me that you are a fangirl. And yet, Naruto took you as a student." He then leaned in close and whispered, "Let me tell you a little secret. Naruto dislikes fangirls as they cling to their crush and want him to protect them while ignoring, and even striking, other boys for even the simplest things. He sees them as hormone-driven children who live in a fairy tail world and have no idea just how harsh the real world can be. For him to accept you as a student means he sees some real potential in you and does not want you to waste it on a fantasy that may never come true."

Ami's eyes widened before she looked at Naruto, only to see him nod. "Goku's right, Ami. Like I told you before, I don't like fangirls because they only look at the person's status or appearance, not the person themselves. I know what Goku said sounds harsh, but it's the truth. The world we live in isn't all sunshine and rainbows. It is a cruel place where the strong prey on the weak and the masses are used by the sinister. It is far worse for women, for they could get raped by someone as soon as they are spotted." He then walked towards Kushina and stood by her. "In you, I see a great deal of potential. You could become as great as my mom if you apply yourself to your training. But if you continue to be a fangirl, that potential will never be realized and you might end up getting raped on a mission before you are killed. For your sake, I am preparing you so that does not happen. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Ami nodded with a grim look on her face. During her training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, she has done some thinking and realized that Naruto was protecting her from herself and the world through his rigorous training regimen. Now that she knows of what fate could await her in the future had she remained a fangirl, she decided to devote herself to her training and worry about winning Sasuke's affection afterwards. And if she can't win his, maybe some other guy might come into the picture.

"So how was their training, son?" Kushina asked her child.

"It went like clockwork. They've learned everything I taught them. Of course, they still have much work ahead of them." Naruto replied before handing her a scroll containing the full details. "Perhaps in a year or two, they might be ready, and willing, to take Krillin's or Tien's test."

Kushina nodded before turning to Goku. "Now that that's taken care of, could you boys excuse us ladies for a few minutes?"

Goku, Naruto and Mr. Popo nodded before they went inside the palace. "Now that the men are gone, we ladies can have a little discussion about what all happened in there." she began with Inari in her arms. "Like I'm sure my son had told you all, anything that happened in the Time Chamber shall remain there. That is how secrets are. This also includes your training in the ancient arts. You are not allowed to teach to anyone what Naruto has taught you. That also includes showing it off to others. As ninjas, we only use what is necessary at the time. Why we're telling you this is because we're worried that someone might force you to reveal these techniques and teach it to those that they believe deserve them. These people will mostly be higher-ups who will use their position to get what they want. If you are ever confronted by someone who will demand something of the sort, you tell either your sensei or one of us. My husband and I will deal with them and my son can be very persuasive when he's pissed. These people may have friends in high places, but so do you. Never forget that, girls. Understand?" The six kunoichis nodded. "Good."

xxxxx

In the Land of Waves, Kakashi and Kurenai are at Tazuna's, waiting for the gennin to return. They received a message that their training is over and will be returning shortly.

Minutes later, Naruto, Inari, Sakura and Hinata arrive in a shimmer. "Thanks for waiting for us." Naruto said to the jounin.

"So how was the training?" Kurenai wondered.

"Just like back home." was Sakura's reply. "Naruto, will you teach Kurenai-sensei what you taught us?"

"Of course. She is much further along due to her years of service as a kunoichi." Naruto explained before turning to the younger jounin. "I can begin your training as soon as we get back."

"I'd like that very much." Kurenai replied with a smile.

"Now that you're back, we can tell you the plan we've been working on." Kakashi spoke up. "Most likely, Zabuza will attack as early as the day after tomorrow. So while Tazuna's out working on the bridge tomorrow, Kurenai will stay here while you, Naruto, will scout out the surrounding area. Be sure to stay hidden so you're not spotted by Gato's patrols. The rest of us will guard Tazuna on the bridge. This way, not only is he protected, but so is his family. Also, I've managed to find a house hidden in the forest. I want you to infiltrate it and find any clues that could lead us to Gato's hideout."

Naruto nodded. "Got it. I can do this alone, so Inari will stay here with Kurenai-sensei. If need be, she can be at the bridge in a second if something's wrong. Just fire a flare into the sky and she'll come." Inari nodded in agreement.

Kakashi nodded. "Are their any questions?" Everyone shook their heads. "All right, then let's get some sleep."

xxxxx

Later that night, Naruto suddenly woke up and went to wake Kurenai up.

"What's wrong?" Kurenai asked.

"I have this weird feeling about something. I need to go check it out." Naruto replied. "Could you tell the others that I'll be gone when they wake up? I don't want the girls to worry... and you know they will."

Kurenai nodded. "Be careful, Naruto."

"I will." he said before planting a soft kiss on the younger kunoichis' lips. The girls moaned softly in their sleep before Naruto snuck out of the house and into the night.

xxxxx

As Naruto searched the surrounding forest, he felt a great and terrible force in the air. 'What is this feeling?' he wondered as he snuck around. It was an hour later that he found something that frightened him. 'Oh no!'

xxxxx

A/N: And here's chapter seven. This chapter took me three months to write, since I had no idea how to finish it after Goku was finally introduced. I know I ended it on a cliffhanger, but I wanted to give you all something to simmer on as you wait for the next chapter. As always, real and review. Goku will destroy any flames I receive with the Kamehameha.

Okay, this chapter was mainly to show the basic techniques of the ancient arts. There's a few more, but those are not important at the moment. And of course, a demonstration of the Kamehameha and the Finish Buster. One of the reviews said to show the Kamehameha, so I did. It'll be seen in battle next chapter. I also wanted to leave room for a special scene that I wanted to show since chapter five. I'm sure many of you will remember it.

Now, I will let you all in on a little secret. The next chapter's outcome will be completely unexpected.

Response Corner:

angel61991: My thoughts exactly. Orochimaru is one of the Legendary Sannin, who are considered geniuses. Also, the man is a skilled scientist. He would do research not only on his opponent or target, he would consider all possible threats, distrations and any possible surprises. That way, he is not caught off guard. The only true way to surprise him is with a genuine surprise, something that no one even knows about. After all, the man has spies everywhere. Secrets are not very secret with him involved.

Update: 7/15/2012: As I was researching Dragon Ball techniques, I realized that I screwed up this chapter and decided to fix it. The training within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber has been toned down and changed to a more realistic level.

Later!


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto: the Ninja Saiyan***

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
**Deity  
**_Flashback/Mind Link_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Dragon Ball, Dr. Slump or Soul Calibur.

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, Kakashi and squad eight woke up to Naruto missing. Like Kurenai and Naruto had expected, his teammates were worried, but the kunoichi assured them that he will be fine on his own and will call for help if he needs it. While they were upset, they understood and left it at that.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was not as understanding. "Kurenai, why exactly did Naruto leave last night?" he whispered so the girls can't hear them.

"He had a wierd feeling that he wanted to check out." Kurenai replied. "The way it sounded, it could be a bad omen."

Kakashi narrowed his lone eye before he nodded. "Alright, we'll let him do as he wishes for now. But if he doesn't show up by dinnertime, I'm going to go look for him."

Kurenai nodded before they all sat down for breakfast.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, a young girl was walking through the forest with a basket in hand. She appeared to be looking for herbs as she stopped to pick some. A bird landed on her shoulder and she smiled at it. It then flew away and she saw it land on the chest of a sleeping young boy with long, spiky red hair. The girl gasped as she recognized him from somewhere, but then got up and snuck towards him, making sure not to disturb him. Once she was close enough, she knealt down and shook him awake, the three birds on him flying off. "Hey, wake up. You'll catch a cold if you sleep here." she said softly.

The boy groaned as he came to. His eyes opened and the girl saw the bluest eyes she's ever seen. "What are you doing out here this early in the morning? It's not safe for a girl like you." he muttered.

"I like the early morning. It's peaceful to me." the girl replied. "Besides, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself just fine."

"Yeah, I'll bet, considering the ninja training you must have underwent to escape from me." the boy commented.

Shocked, the girl leaped back and took a fighting stance, but the boy was behind her in an instant, his arms wrapped around her. "Calm down, child. I'm not going to hurt you. But I will subdue you if you keep struggling." he whispered in her ear.

The girl frowned before she ceased her movements. "What do you want?" she asked.

"To know why you're working for a rogue ninja like Zabuza and a crook like Gato." he answered.

"And why should I tell you?" she asked defiantly.

"Because I hold your life in my hands." he replied. "You may have gotten away from me the first time, but you can't escape me this time. I will find you... and I will catch you."

The girl narrowed her eyes and decided to call his bluff. She instantly switched places with a nearby log and tried to flee, only to find a paper tag on her forehead. As soon as the tag touched her, her entire body stiffened. 'I-I can't move!' she mentally cried.

"The Paralysis Seal... a true work of art." the boy said as he picked her up and placed a second tag on her. "And with this Chakra Binding Seal, you're officially helpless. You can't move and you can't feel nor mold your chakra. So as I said, I will find you and catch you should you try to run. So you might as well tell me what I want to know. I'm not into hurting girls, especially pretty ones like yourself."

"Charming, aren't you?" Her sarcastic remark was met with a smile and a nod. "What do you plan on doing to me?"

"It depends on your answer, child. I won't rape you, if that's what you're wondering." The girl mentally sighed in relief. "But if you want to know, I'll simply take you back to my team as a prisoner if you don't cooperate. But if you decide to be obidient, I may offer you asylum with my family."

"And why would you even do that?" the girl wondered curiously.

"You have a pure soul, child. I can see it in your eyes and feel it in my heart." the boy replied gently. "Just tell me what I want to know. I promise that nothing will happen to you."

The girl sighed, but nodded in acceptance. "My name is Haku and I'm from the Land of Water. I'm with Zabuza because he saved me from death by taking me in. We're working for Gato because we're low on supplies and need the money to buy more."

"Even though he's oppressing an entire country, you're still willing to work for him?" the boy asked her. "Knowing him, he might just kill Zabuza and try to lay claim to you, probably make you into a sex slave."

"I know. I don't want to work for him, but we need the money and Zabuza actually enjoys this kind of thing." Haku admitted with a frown.

"Then why are you staying with him?" the boy wondered. "Why not flee and live a life of peace elsewhere? I can help with that if you want."

"I have no choice but to stay with him." Haku replied. "I am his tool. I swore to always serve him. I can't escape from that."

"Then tell me where he is. I'll kill him and you never have to serve him again." the boy said to her.

Haku stared at the boy in disbelief. She can see that he was serious and that he would kill Zabuza if she were to tell him where he is. "Why are you willing to help me? Or is it simply part of your mission?" she asked him.

"My mission is to protect my client. There was nothing in the descrpition about killing rogue ninjas or saving pretty girls should they appear." the boy replied. "However, if you ask nicely, I'll end your problems and take you to a safe place. I can guarantee your safety there and you no longer have to worry about someone trying to use you. I give you my word as an Uzumaki."

Tears threatened to stream down Haku's cheeks as she listened to the boy whose arms she's in. She knew that he's an Uzumaki. She has heard about the great Uzumaki clan of the former Land of Whirlpools. The entire clan consisted of redheaded seal masters that are skilled in water style ninjutsu. His battle with Zabuza almost a week ago was proof of his heritage, not to mention Zabuza mentioned his clan name before the battle. And when an Uzumaki made a promise, they are honor bound to keep it. She wanted to hug him after what he just said to her, but the sealing tags prevented her from moving. "Are... are you really willing to help me?" she asked, fighting the urge to cry. She has been a tool for so long, she had nearly forgotten how to shed tears. "How can you even trust me? I might lead you into a trap."

"I can tell that you are being truthful, Haku. I can tell when someone is lying to me." he answered before setting her down and removing the sealing tags. "And yes, I am willing to help you. All you have to do is ask."

As soon as the tags were removed, Haku threw her arms around his neck and cried. Naruto promptly wrapped his arms around her and soothed the crying girl. "I take it that's a 'please free me from him', right?"

Haku nodded as she continued to shed tears.

xxxxx

After she calmed down, Haku told him that she came out here to find some medicinal herbs to treat Zabuza's wounds. But what he wouldn't expect was a poisoned herb that would give him a slow, painful death once it entered the bloodstream. While a little underhanded for his tastes, Naruto agreed with her and helped pick the herbs she needed. As they did so, he said that he was going to guard her in the shadows in case something were to go wrong. If Zabuza was on to her, he would get her out of there and then kill Zabuza himself.

Twenty minutes later, Haku led Naruto to their hideout deep in the forest. Like he said, he blended in with the shadows and hid his chakra signature so well, only his mother, Inari or Goku could find him. Even Minato has trouble finding his stealthy son when he wanted to hide. Of course, that's mainly because he's ended up on the receiving end of several pranks, much to Kushina's amusement.

As the pair made it inside, they felt that something was off. When they entered Zabuza's room, Haku gasped and dropped her basket. There, laying on the bed, was Zabuza's dead body. The only reason she can tell he's dead was the small hole in his chest that went straight through his heart.

Naruto emerged from the shadows and examined the body. He frowned before motioning for Haku to stand back. He then chopped off Zabuza's head and sealed it away in a scroll. "Seems like someone beat you to killing Zabuza, Haku. We better get out of here. I know who did this and we'll need some help should he decide to show up." he said to her. "Let's get everything of value sealed up before we go. I'm gonna destroy this place once we leave."

Haku nodded and they proceeded to seal everything away. Naruto learned that the snow hare they found almost a week ago was actually Haku's pet, Ren'ai. Zabuza's Executioner's Blade was something they didn't know what to do with. While Haku could use it, it didn't fit her style all that much. However, she decided to keep it, if for nothing else than to prevent anyone else from using it. Naruto agreed with her and sealed it away for her.

Once they were finished, Naruto and Haku left the house and he shot an energy blast at it to destroy it. He then shot another one to incinerate even the debris. Once that was finished, he and Haku fled the scene.

xxxxx

Later, the group of ninjas were just returning from the bridge with Tazuna when they saw Naruto sitting on the porch with a young teenage girl holding a white snow hare in her arms.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" Kakashi wondered, seeing the serious look on the boy's face.

Naruto and the girl looked up at the group and he said, "We have a problem."

xxxxx

"Zabuza's dead?" Kurenai asked when they got inside and the house was sealed.

"Yes. Haku here was his tool until she decided to rebel and kill him." Naruto replied as he placed a hand on Haku's shoulder. "Unfortunately, someone beat her to it... and I know exactly who."

"Who was it?" Haku wondered as she looked at him.

Naruto sighed before flashing through a few hand signs. Suddenly, an image of a gray and purple alien with a long tail appeared beside him. "His name is Frieza. He's an ancient enemy of my family that somehow escaped from Hell. He also nearly caused our extinction long ago. He was defeated by my ancestor, but somehow managed to survive. He was later killed by a descendant before my ancestor could return and do it himself. Then something terrible happened; the dimentional barriers fell, allowing him and many others to escape Hell. But they were all defeated and sent back once the one who caused the dimentional barriers to fall was destroyed." He sighed again before looking up. "This all happened several thousand years ago. As the latest descendant, Frieza's probably out to kill me, maybe even my parents too. What's worse is that I saw him last night."

The others were shocked. "You saw him?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded. "At my current power level, there's no way I could survive a battle with him, let alone defeat him. Only someone with greater strength than mine could hope to match Frieza's might."

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the front door. When Kurenai answered it, she saw the face of her sensei, Kushina Uzumaki. "Then it's a good thing you called for me."

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, sweetie." Kushina walked in and kissed her son on the cheek. "So Frieza's here in Wave... what a shocker. Your father wanted to come along, but he was needed back home. Something about a nuisance needing to be taken care of." she said to him. "This mission has escalated to S-rank with the inclusion of Frieza."

"So how should we handle him, sensei?" Kurenai wondered.

"Right now, I'm the only one who can take on Frieza. Even Naruto isn't strong enough to survive a battle with him. If he does come, the rest of you must stay out of the way. He'll use every tactic possible to ensure that he wins, including angering my son." Kushina explained. "If that happens, we'll all end up dead."

xxxxx

Later that night, Naruto and Haku sat on the roof of the house. They were watching the moon and conversing amongst themselves.

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Haku?"

"Your mother is very nice. She reminds me of my own before she died."

Naruto looked at the older girl and asked, "How did you end up with Zabuza, anyway? What happened to your parents?"

Haku sighed before she raised her hand. Suddenly, an orb of water formed in her hand. She shaped it to look like a swan before it suddenly froze.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Hyouton." he whispered.

Haku nodded. "My mother was from a clan in the Land of Water. She had the ability to freeze water and could even manipulate it to some degree. But the Fourth Mizukage ordered the shinobi of the Hidden Mist Village to kill all bloodline carriers. My mother went into hiding and eventually fell in love with a simple farmer."

"And you soon entered the picture." Naruto stated instead of asked.

"About seven years ago, I was playing by the pond near our house when I saw that I could manipulate the water a little bit. I thought it was neat and decided to play around with it. But then my mother saw it and scolded me, telling me never to do that again. Of course, I was a little girl, so I didn't know about the Bloodline Purge." Haku's head fell as she started to cry. "What we didn't know was that my father saw what I did. The Mizukage conviced everyone that the clans were the reason why the Civil War started. So even the civilians hated those with a kekkei genkai."

Naruto shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Haku. "What a fool..." he muttered.

"Later that night, my father came home with a mob of angry villagers. They killed my mother right in front of me and were about to kill me, but..." Haku closed her eyes and decided not to continue. Remembering that night always caused her pain.

"You killed them instead." Naruto figured.

Haku nodded. "From then on, I lived on the streets, scavenging for food and warmth. It was snowing, and I knew that I wouldn't survive very long on my own. That's when Zabuza found me. He took me in and raised me to be his tool. He helped me control my bloodline, taught me how to be a ninja and even got me the clothes I wear."

"But the life you were living was one you didn't like, right?" Naruto asked her.

"Ninjas are trained to kill, but I could never do that. I always subdued my opponents. He always called me soft for showing mercy." Haku replied.

"Well Haku, I must say that you truly have an amazing gift; able to turn a water source into a frozen weapon." Naruto commented. "But surely someone like you has come up with a less violent use for it."

Haku smiled as she relaxed in his embrace. "Yes. I can use my bloodline to create ice sculptures." she said. "While I can make small ones in seconds, larger ones take longer and I have to give them detail by hand."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I never thought of doing that." he muttered. "Mom and I can also use ice style jutsu. Neither of us had ever thought about turning ice towers into ice statues."

Haku's eyes widened. "You and your mother have the Hyouton bloodline?"

"No, Haku. Mom and I have something better... which has caused us a lot of headaches." Naruto sighed. "Look, if you're going to be coming back with us to the Leaf Village, I should warn you that some individuals may try to get you into their clans or to marry their sons in order to have the same power that you do. They tried the same thing with my mom years ago and even tried that with me three months ago. I'm just giving you a heads-up now so you know what to watch out for." He then smiled. "Then again, I won't let them try to take advantage of you."

"You really are something, Naruto. Your girlfriend is really lucky." Haku commented.

"Yes, they are." he whispered.

Haku raised an eyebrow. "They?"

Naruto sighed again. "What I didn't mention is that while they didn't succeed with Mom nor will they succeed with you, they partially have with me." he explained. "Before I was born, my parents set up a marrage contract between myself and the daughters of my dad's teammates. For the past two years, I was able to meet them in their dreams, though I won't tell you how I can do that. Anyway, the girls and I got to know each other and two months ago, we accepted the arranged marriages, since we could say no if we didn't want to get married to each other."

"And your parents are actually okay with you marrying more than one girl?" Haku questioned.

"Yes and no. Yes because they know I would treat them right and love them equally. And no because Dad's sensei is the worst pervert you'll ever meet. He might spy on us and turn my interactions with them into a perverted novel for others to read about." Haku's eyebrow twitched. "Yeah, I don't like it either. To make matters worse, I also got a fanbase back home because of who my parents are. Being the son of two legendary shinobi tends to have fangirls vying for a place at my side."

Haku shook her head. "Would they do the same to me should your family take me in?"

"Most likely... that is, if Minato and I decided to adopt you." came the voice of Kushina from behind the teen and her son. "I was listening to the two of you talk. Haku, the Hyouton bloodline belongs to the Yuki clan. My clan has a history with them dating back over a hundred years. If you want, we could adopt you and give you a chance at a peaceful, loving home. Of course, my son is still on the market if you're interested in pursuing him. Being his adopted sister has its advantages, after all."

"Mom!"

Haku giggled. "Sounds like a very tempting offer." She then looked at Naruto and smiled. "You are easy on the eyes, but I don't know you that way. Maybe in a few months, I might give it a try." She then turned to face Kushina, missing Naruto's blush. "Do you mind if I sleep on it? I want to be sure of what I want."

Kushina nodded. "Sure, go right ahead. Just no sleeping with my son. His girlfriends have that right."

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Mom, you are too much sometimes." Kushina merely smiled in response.

xxxxx

The next morning, when Tazuna was about to head out, Naruto stopped him. "Something wrong?" the man wondered.

Naruto nodded with a frown. "Before we head out, Haku and I are going to stay here." he announced before he faced their client. "Gato may try and send some of his goons to kidnap your daughter to use her against us so he can kill you."

"Makes sense to me." Kushina added and then asked, "Any other surprises Gato may have for us?"

"More like has, but yeah. Gato's new 'assassin' will show up on the bridge with his bodyguards. One of them will be coming here in case I don't show up." the younger redhead explained.

'So even the Ginyu Force escaped from Hell.' Kushina thought to herself with a mental sigh. 'King Yemma must be having a herd of cows over this.' "Okay, son. Just contact me when they get here and after you're finished. I'll give you further instructions then."

"Good luck, Mom." Naruto said before hugging his mother.

"You too, son." Kushina whispered to him before they pulled away. "Let's go."

And with that, the others left the house for the bridge.

Once they left, Naruto picked up Inari, took Haku's hand and brought them to the couch. "Don't you two worry. Nothing bad will happen while we're here." Naruto said to the daughter and grandson of their client before he turned his attention to his new friend. "Now just relax, Haku. While we wait for Gato's thugs to show up, you and I are going to have a little chat."

Haku nodded before she saw him flash through a long chain of hand signs. Once he was finished, the world around her suddenly got dark.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Tazuna and his bodyguards were heading towards the bridge. But for some reason, Kushina felt as if something was very wrong. Being a war veteran, she has felt this feeling before while she served as a leaf ninja after her home village's destruction years ago. She would have died along with them had a certain individual not called for her and her special talents before the assault. To this day, she, Minato and Inari have yet to tell Naruto of her former connection to the goddess.

She put those thoughts away once they reached the bridge. But once they've arrived, they saw a horrible sight.

All the workers were dead.

"What happened here?" Tazuna spoke, shocked at seeing his now dead friends and neighbors.

"That would be our doing." came a gruff reply.

Looking down the bridge, Kushina and the others spotted seven different aliens, one of them being the alien that Naruto showed them last night.

"So you're Frieza. What a surprise seeing you here of all places." Kushina stated as the others got behind her. She then looked around and saw someone missing. "Where's your captain, Frieza? Or is he too small for me to see?"

"Oh, I sent him on a very special errend, my dear saiyan." the one named Frieza spoke. Heightwise, he is about as tall as Naruto with a long, thick tail and a pair of horns on his large head. He and his troops have on special battle armor and he has even forwent the use of his floating throne. "You see, I want to meet Goku's latest descendant to see if he really is the medium of a god."

Kushina's expression remained passive, but on the inside, she was half-scared, half-pissed. 'How did he find out?' she wondered, but pushed that aside for now. "You're wasting your time, Frieza. No mortal has ever been the medium of a god. Not even Goku's that lucky."

"Perhaps, but still... If I don't sate my curiosity, it'll simply drive me insane. I can't have that." Frieza said in a half-joke. "Well, while we wait for them to show up, why don't you go ahead and entertain us?"

Kushina scowled. "Hate to break it to you, but I only entertain two people. And you're not either of them." she growled before pressing a button on her Special Wrist Watch. In seconds, her top, wristbands, pants and sandals changed into a formfitting blue bodysuit, white and gold breastplate armor, a white tasset-style skirt with gold trim, white gloves and white knee-high boots with a gold stripe on the ankles. This is a modified version of the battle armor her ancestor wore after the fall of Frieza. It's based on the battle armor of Frieza's special forces.

Feeling a few locks of her vivid red hair, Kushina's hand grasped one of the two katanas sheathed on her back. Before she left Tazuna's home, she pulled her hair back into a long ponytail so it wouldn't get in her way in combat. No way would she ever cut it, not even for practical reasons. "So..." she said as she stared at the aliens, her deep violet eyes focused on the task at hand. "Who wants to be the first to die again?"

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Naruto's eyes shot open before he left the comfort of the goddess and his new friend to ensure their safety and the safety of the client's family. "I'll be right back. Don't leave the house." he said before walking out through the front door.

Once he stepped outside, he saw a tall purple alien flanked by two human thugs brandishing katanas. The alien has two horns protruding from its head and is wearing the battle armor of Frieza's special forces. However, he saw an insignia on the chest plate, which marked him as one of Frieza's elite warriors.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he stepped away from the house. He doesn't want it damaged in the upcoming battle. "Well, this is interesting. I was waiting for someone to show up and it turns out to be you of all people... Captain Ginyu."

The alien, now known as Ginyu of the Ginyu Force, smirked. "So, this is the kid Lord Frieza wants to meet so badly." he said in a gruff voice. "You don't look too special to me."

"Appearances can be deceiving, captain." Naruto pointed out before glancing at the thugs. "What's with the grunts, Ginyu? Didn't think you needed help to kill me, especially from a couple of puny humans."

Ginyu scowled. "Not my idea. I would've killed them already had Lord Frieza not order me to let them live."

In a flash, one of the thugs was sliced in half while the other was pinned to the tree. With glowing eyes, Naruto rummaged through the man's mind and knew why he and his dead partner were here. His eyes no longer glowing, he threw the groggy thug and shot an energy blast at him, killing him. "Well, you no longer have to worry about those two." he said darkly before gazing at Ginyu with deep violet eyes. "So tell me, what exactly are you doing here?"

"I told you, Lord Frieza wishes to meet you." Ginyu replied.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Is that all? Surely there's more to it. And how did you get your body back? I thought you were trapped in the body of a namekian toad?"

"If you must know, that was Lord Frieza's doing." Ginyu answered. "Now let's go, kid. My master is waiting."

"Not just yet. You see, Mom told me never to go anywhere with strangers or people I don't trust." said Naruto. "And man, you sure are strange and I wouldn't trust someone who can steal another person's body. Mommy knows best, right?" He grinned at the end, which got the leader of Frieza's special forces riled up.

"You'll pay for that, brat!" Ginyu growled before he charged toward Naruto, intent on beating him down and bringing him to Frienza half-dead.

However, Naruto had other plans as he grabbed Ginyu and used Instant Transmission to teleport them someplace else. No way would he put his client's family or Haku in danger. Plus, he didn't want Inari to use her power to protect the country from Ginyu's energy blasts. She's gonna be busy enough dealing with Frieza energy blasts.

xxxxx

Two minutes. That's all it took her to kill three members of the Ginyu Force and one of Frieza's best warriors. Besides Frieza, all that remained of the alien force are Recoome and Zarbon. She knew that her son had left the country with Ginyu and is already battling him, but she can't be concerned with that right now. She has her own problems to deal with and she can't afford to be distracted.

Resheathing her katana, she decided to even the odds a bit more. With a burst of speed, she landed a vicious right cross into the transformed Zarbon's midsection before kicking him high into the air. She then shimmered out of sight before she appeared before Zarbon, gripping his neck. She smirked before her free hand glowed green. "Good bye, Zarbon. Final Shine!" she said before blasting him with a beam of green energy that vaporized his body. With another alien dead again, she turned to Recoome and grinned. "And then, there were two." An instant later, she was in front of Recoome, who already had his fist reared back. Their fists connected and a sickening crunch was heard. A second later, Recoome howled in pain from Kushina shattering the bones in his hand.

Recoome was too distracted to notice the energy that Kushina was gathering. "And then, there was one. Galick Gun, fire!" She thrust his hands forward, firing a purple beam at the large brute. The largest member of the Ginyu Special Forces couldn't withstand Kushina's attack and was turned to dust.

When the redheaded half saiyan ended her ancestor's signature attack, she turned her attention back to Frieza. "Well, looks like it's just you and me, Frieza. Any last requests?" she said as she took her fighting stance, ready to send the ancient tyrant back to Hell.

Frieza chuckled in amusement. "You are very entertaining... for a monkey." Kushina scowled at his comment. "But let's wait for your son to arrive. I truly wish to meet him."

"Where did you even get the idea that Naruto's the medium of a god?" Kushina wondered.

"Oh, that is unimportant." Frieza replied. "What is important is that I wish to meet him. So why don't we postpone your death until he gets here? I'd feel better having him watch his mother die before his young eyes."

Kushina gritted her teeth in anger, but decided to hold off until Naruto showed up. Besides, the boy loves to see her in action.

xxxxx

Appearing in an unknown location, Naruto threw Ginyu away from him before pressing a button on her Special Wrist Watch. In seconds, his t-shirt, bracers, pants, gloves, boots, headband and armor changed into a red-orange sleeveless gi top with a white circle on back, a mesh shirt underneath, red-orange gi pants, a black belt tied around his waist, black wristbands and black boots. The black kanji inside the circle says 'Child of the Whirlpool'. This is a personalized version of the battle gi his ancestor wore before training his granddaughter's future husband. His father has something similar to his, but personalized to fit his style. While his mother liked the attire, she herself doesn't have one of her own, preferring something that wouldn't hide her figure as much.

Looking around, the young half saiyan smiled as he recognized his surroundings. He had taken Ginyu to his and Inari's personal realm. The goddess had created it just for them as she taught and trained him in many areas. Some of the techniques she taught him were never shared with his parents. She said that as her medium, there are some things that must stay between them.

The realm itself is mostly barren, being nothing more than an infinite dark void. Inari stressed the fact that he must remain at her side to prevent from becoming lost in the endless darkness. After learning Instant Transmission, he's able to enter and exit the realm as he pleased as well as return to Inari should he end up separated from her.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts when Ginyu got up. The leader of Frieza's special forces did not look happy. This made Naruto smirk. 'Asskicking time.' he thought before sliding into his family's fighting stance. He stood with his body facing the right, his right fist closed and near his shoulder, his left fist held up at chest level and extended two-thirds in front of him and his legs spread out, his heels barely touching the ground.

Ginyu growled in irritation when he noticed that they were no longer on the island. "You little brat, where did you take us?" he demanded.

"Someplace that even Goku cannot destory." was Naruto's response before he appeared right in front of Ginyu, elbow shoved into the alien's gut. Ginyu didn't even have enough time to register the surprise attack as Naruto backhanded him in the face before ducking down and performing a leg sweep. When he came out of the sweep, he stood up and punched the alien in the jaw before his other fist met his midsection, causing him to stumble backward. Naruto then threw a quick right jab to the face followed by a left hook and finished with a roundhouse kick. The kick sent Ginyu into the expanse.

When Ginyu finally recovered, he growled at the boy before charging right at him at high speed. He slammed right into the boy shoulder first, knocking him away with the force of his Strong Jersey. With a smirk, Ginyu pressed on, intent on breaking the boy's arms before he dragged him back to his master.

Naruto, for his part, didn't faired so bad as Ginyu kept him on the defense, giving him no time to counterattack. 'I gotta distract him somehow.' he thought as he kept blocking the captain's blows. He knew how to stop Ginyu's assault. He just needed a little room to get it ready.

His musings were cut when Ginyu kicked him hard in the chest, breaking through his defense and sending him flying. He slid several meters before coming to a stop, only to see Ginyu charging right at him again. 'Perfect.' he thought to himself before his hands moved to the sides of his face. "Don't blink. Solar Flare!" he shouted before his body shined in a very bright light, which blinded Ginyu.

'Now!' Naruto the charged forward and performed one of his ancestor's attacks. He struck Ginyu with two hard punches before finishing with an even harder uppercut. Gohan's Soaring Dragon Strike sent Ginyu high into the air, but Naruto wasn't finished. He gathered ki into his hands until they formed a volleyball-size ball in each hand. "Scatter Shot!" he cried before raising his hands up and thrusting them forward, causing the balls of ki to combine before splitting into ten energy blasts that sailed towards Frieza's captain.

Ginyu regained his bearings only to discover ten strong energy blasts heading straight for him. With a growl, he fired a massive beam that destoryed them with ease. 'Let's see him stop this.' he thought to himself.

"Masenkō-ha!" Naruto roared as he fired Gohan's signature attack at Ginyu's beam. The two beams clashed in midair and the two warriors battled it out. The power struggle lasted only a moment before Naruto used one of his favorite moves. "Kaio-Ken Times Five!" Naruto's power skyrocketed as he was covered in a fiery crimson aura. And with the Masenkō now at quintuple its power, Ginyu's beam stood no chance.

Seeing his impending doom, Ginyu fled from the attack before planning his next move. 'This is taking too much time. Lord Frieza demanded the boy be brought to him alive, so I can't kill him. It's almost like fighting Goku again!' That's when it hit him. 'But if I take his body, I wouldn't need him anymore.'

With his mind made up, he landed several feet from the boy, who was still on alert. "I must admit, you are quite the young fighter, kid. That's a huge complement coming from me, Lord Frieza's best warrior." he commented.

"Thanks... I think." Naruto responded, a little taken aback from Ginyu's change of mood. But he wasn't going to let his guard down. Vegeta warned him about the Ginyu Force and explained in detail what all they can do.

"Such a warrior would do well among the elite of Lord Frieza's army. What do you say, kid?" Ginyu proposed.

"Sorry, I think I'll pass. My allegiance is to my family and friends." Naruto declined.

"I wasn't really asking, kid." was Ginyu's response before he did something that shocked the young half saiyan. He put his clawed hand through his chest. "Even if you said yes, I would still do this." He then extended his arms and used his Body Change technique.

Waves of energy shot into Naruto's body and he felt something try to pull his mind and soul out of his body. 'Oh, HELL NO!' Enraged by what Ginyu was planning all along, Naruto fought off Ginyu's energy long enough for a dear friend to intervene.

It didn't take long for said friend to arrive, alerted by Ginyu's technique. Ginyu suddenly found himself unable to move and his power slowly being drained as a woman with long white hair with silver streaks glared at him with red slit-eyes, her clawed hand wrapped firmly around his neck. **"You foolish phantom! How dare you attempt something so vile!"** Inari growled, her usual harmonious voice laced with unbound fury.

Naruto smiled as his dear friend made her appearance, especially in her sexiest battle gear. Currently, she's garbed in the same battle armor that Kushina is wearing, but with a few small differences. Obviously, the bodysuit is formfitting so it's more comfortable for her, even if it does show off her curves. Next, the boots are high-heeled, which boggled the young half saiyan as to how she can fight so well in high heels. He even asked Tsunade and Shizune and they explained that it takes practice to avoid tripping. Also, her gloves are specially made so they won't tear if she were to use her claws nor will they hinder them. And to finish her look, her hair is pulled back in a ponytail.

Feeling her medium's thoughts, Inari resisted smiling in order to deal with this scum before her. **"Time to die... and this time, you will stay dead!"** she said before tossing him aside. She then aimed her right index finger at him as it glowed with energy. **"Dodon Ray!"** A small beam of energy shot from her finger and pierced straight through Ginyu's left shoulder. The alien captain howled in pain as the heated beam scorched his skin.

**"Oh, I'm not done yet."** Just as she said that, she lifted her left arm and concentrated. A second later, a ring of energy went up her arm and expanded into a large disc as soon as it passed her hand. **"Destructo Disc!"** she cried before throwing the energy disc.

Even though he's drained of his ki and in pain, Ginyu did his best to avoid the attack. Unfortunately, he could not as the Destructo Disc sliced him in half. He screamed in pain as he was separated from the waist down.

**"And now, to finish you off."** Ginyu turned around and saw Inari and Naruto gathering their ki into a blue sphere they held between them.

"Let's send him back to Hell... in pieces." Naruto said as the blue sphere got brighter.

**"My thoughts exactly."** Inari responded before they both grinned.

**"Kaio-Ken Times Ten!"** Inari and Naruto called out together. A crimson aura surrounded them, multiplying their power by ten. **"This is the end for you. Ka...Me..."**

'Such power... it's even greater than Lord Frieza's!' Ginyu thought to himself as he tried to escape.

**"Ha...Me..."**

"Wait! Stop! Please, don't kill me!" Ginyu begged, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

**"HA!"** Inari and Naruto roared as they unleashed a massive beam of blue energy, fueled by the Kaio-Ken. Ginyu's body was vaporized almost instantly, unable to withstand such a powerful attack.

When they ended the attack, Inari wrapped her arms around Naruto, knowing that the Kaio-Ken can tire him out if he used it more than once past ten times. Even if he didn't go beyond ten times power, using it at that level after using it at a lesser level would still wear him out. **"You alright, kit?"** she gently asked.

"Yeah. I just need a minute." he replied as she eased him into a sitting position.

**"Here, let me help."** she said before planting a soft kiss on his lips. Naruto relished in the feel of her soft lips against his as he felt her give him some of her energy. After a moment, she pulled away. **"Better?"**

"Much. Thanks, Inari." Naruto smiled at the goddess before their expressions became serious. "How is everyone?"

**"The house is fine. No one was hurt so far."** Inari replied. **"Kushina has dispatched Frieza's forces and is now in a stalemate with Frieza. Apparently, he's waiting for you to arrive."**

Naruto shook his head. "Do you think Mom and I can win?"

Inari sighed. **"I don't think so, not without you going past your current Super Saiyan level. And you can't do that yet without my help."**

"And you're needed to keep the country and its people safe, so that's out." Naruto sighed as he searched for an option they can take.

**"Don't worry, kit. I'll ask my sisters for some help. I'm sure they'll respond."** Inari said to him, knowing what his thoughts are.

Naruto nodded before giving her one more kiss. "For luck." he said before he used Instant Transmission to leave their personal realm.

Inari smiled. "Silly little boy." she said with a giggle before she faded from their realm.

xxxxx

With Kushina, she smiled when she sensed her son and the goddess destory Captain Ginyu with their Dual Kamehameha. 'It won't be long now.' she thought as she stood up from her sitting position, ready to take down the monster before her. "Everyone, get back. It's going to get very hectic in a minute." she shouted to her comrades.

Staring out into the ocean as he waited for Kushina's son to arrive, Frieza looked in her direction once he heard her speak. "Oh? And do tell, why do you think that?" he wondered.

"Because your captain has fallen, Frieza." Kushina replied. "And soon, so will you."

Frieza chuckled in amusement. "Oh, now that is funny. Do you have any more jokes for me to hear?"

"No, but I got a fresh can of whoop-ass just for you!" came the voice of Naruto as he appeared beside his mother.

Frieza's amusement grew with that remark. "So, you are Goku's latest descendant..." Frieza observed the boy and smirked. "Yes, I see many of his qualities in you... as well as something else... something divine."

Naruto frowned. "What are you babbling about?"

"You see, I picked up a neat little trick while I was dead for all these millenia. It did take me quite some time to perfect it, but it proved to be worth it." Frieza explained. "I can now feel the energy swirling within living beings. I can even distinguish between different kinds of energy... and you have three different energies swirling within you, young half saiyan."

'Uh-oh.' mother and son thought.

'If he can sense our power, then we're in for the fight of our lives.' Naruto mused, now becoming very worried. He knew from the moment he saw Frieza that he could not take him on and survive, let alone win. Even with his mother, he still isn't too sure about their chances. Nevertheless, he knew that they had to try anyway. "While that is interesting, I'm more curious as to why your captain was so adamant in me coming here. He even tried to possess my body when he was losing." Naruto then frowned. "What I'm more concerned with is how you even escaped Hell in the first place. Some of my ancestors were quite disturbed with that."

"Well, that's for me to know and for you to die to find out." Frieza remarked. "Besides, once I kill you, I'll finally become immortal."

"You actually believe that nonsense?" Naruto quipped. "Immortality is nothing more than a curse reserved only for the gods. Mortals like us should not try to obtain it." He then slid into his family's fighting stance. "Those that obtain even a sliver of immortality, no matter how crude, are to be eliminated on sight. This is the decree handed down to us by the Kais themselves."

Frieza chuckled. "Then by all means, try to eliminate me." he said before he and Naruto charged forward.

"Gladly!"

xxxxx

A/N: Well, you guys and gals have been waiting for over a year for the next chapter. Unfortunately, the big fight scene I had in mind gave me such a hard time that I've decided to cut it from this chapter and put it into the next one. Add to the fact that I've been having problems for the past several months that have kept me from writing... and you see one big issue here.

If you haven't checked my profile recently, go do so and look at the latest news. See, last week, I updated my profile with some important news. About a month after Christmas, the motherboard on my little brother's computer died on us. We had to move our stuff on the hard drive(at least what could not be replaced) to my younger brother's computer(different brother, by the way). He gave us a spare computer he had to replace ours. But about several weeks ago, I learned that his hard drive was having problems and needs to be restored... which he won't do for several more months.

Unfortunately for me, and fortunately for my readers, I'm not a very patient person. So I searched my external hard drive(which I had forgotten about during this whole mess) and was able to recover the back up I have made before my Christmas post. Only downside is that they're a bit out of date, since I've made much progress within the month between the update and the incident. And to make it worse, I was going to back up all my stories the day the motherboard quit on us!

Well, enough moping. Now, while all my stories were affected by this, this one was affected the least. All I added during that month was some information for the story. I have recovered that over the past week while I was checking my active stories. I've fixed several things and have even added a few things here and there, so I have to repost all my chapters.

For all my stories, I have been writing one of the words wrong. The words 'blond' and 'finacé' all share the same thing: when used for a female, an 'e' is added at the end, getting 'blonde' and 'finacée'. While I've did this for the latter, I didn't for the former. This past week gave me plenty of time to fix that.

For this story, only a few things stand out. First, I have remaned the Hiraishin the Flying Raijin. This will be true for all my stories. Second, tridemonnaruto pointed out an error I've made in chapter five. Thank you for telling me about it. And finally, I have rewritten much of chapter seven. I suggest you reread that one along with chapter five.

The next chapter may not be out anytime soon, sorry to say. As I mentioned, the fight scene with Frieza has been giving me problems for months before Christmas. I'll do my best to try and finish it. In the meantime, I ask my readers this: Unlike most stories that jump straight to the Chūnin Exams after the Wave mission, I will be doing one of the filler arcs before tackling the exams. However, which one should I do? Post your answer in a review, and one of the top three most requested will be picked. However, the filler arcs that take place after the timeskip and those revolving around retrieving Sasuke won't be picked. I want to get in one, maybe two, more big fights before the Chūnin Exams.

Response Corner:

angel61991: Sorry, but the only genderbending I do for my stories is to Naruto and Haku, more the latter than the former. Plus, the harem has already been decided. I just haven't revealed the final girl yet.

To be continued!


End file.
